Rédemption
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: David est journaliste pour un magazine de Fasmay Hill. Maniaque du contrôle, il a su reconstruire sa vie après le drame qui l'a bouleversée 10 ans plus tôt et a coûté la vie à son frère cadet. Bien que donnant le change, il en reste encore fort affecté et refuse d'en parler. Sa vie si parfaitement calculée se trouve perturbée lorsque ses patrons engagent une figure connue du passé.
1. Prologue

_Rédemption_

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir ami-e-s lecteurs-rices !_

 _Il y a quelques années, j'avais entamé une fanfiction dans l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, avec les personnages, mais placé dans un nouveau contexte, de nos jours._

 _Depuis le temps, la fanfic est terminée, mais l'histoire a continué d'évoluer dans ma tête. Aussi, il y a quelques temps, je me suis dit : « pourquoi ne pas la réadapté en roman ? ». Puisque l'histoire m'appartenait et que j'avais juste à retravailler les personnages afin qu'ils soient désormais démarqués de ceux d'origine, je me suis lancé dans une réécriture plus approfondie._

 _C'est ainsi que je vous présente ce projet : Rédemption._

 _Je sais que normalement, les fics originales doivent être publiée sur FictionPress, le site jumelé, et il le sera. Sauf que mon ancien lectorat se trouve ici et je souhaite renouer avec la communauté, car j'avoue que cela fait un long moment que je ne suis pas revenu._

 _Enfin, bref, assez de blabla. Je vous laisse tout à la lecture et espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, des avis, des critiques (constructives) afin que nous puissions échangés._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

* * *

 **REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **Prologue : dix ans plus tard**

Une fois de plus, le cauchemar se forma dans son subconscient tandis qu'il dormait profondément. Pour dire vrai, il s'agissait davantage d'un souvenir, douloureux, remontant à la surface. Cette réminiscence, qu'il aurait préféré enfouir au plus profond de lui et oublier, retraçait avec un terrifiant réalisme le jour où sa vie avait basculé.

Il revoyait la scène avec netteté, entendant les cris comme s'ils étaient émis juste à côté de ses oreilles, lui faisant ressentir l'effroi, puis la douleur avec tant de précision qu'il crut sombrer dans la folie pour la seconde fois.

Il y avait le hangar, le bruit de la lame, de la chair que l'on entaille, des os qui cèdent. Puis les coups de feu, les cris, l'effroyable souffrance qui le traversait de part en part, le bruit le claquement sinistre des flammes mordant le bois et l'acier, celui des sirènes hurlantes, ce visage trop bien connu penché au-dessus de lui.

Venaient ensuite l'intérieur d'un bloc opératoire, sa lumière si blanche et aveuglante, qui finissait par s'évanouir dans les ténèbres brumeuses d'une narcose injectée en toute hâte. Le noir, le vide et le silence qui s'imposaient.

A nouveau…

David Moore se redressa en hurlant dans son lit, trempé de sueur, tremblant de terreur. Reprenant son souffle, fouillant la pénombre de la pièce d'un regard affolé, le jeune homme de vingt-huit ans se calma peu à peu en constatant qu'il étant dans sa chambre dans son appartement. Seul et en sécurité.

Lentement, son cœur se clama, sa respiration revint à la normale, ses tremblements s'estompèrent et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas confortable, le duvet jeté à ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour finir de reprendre contenance, se faisant de l'auto persuasion pour se convaincre que tout ceci était derrière lui, qu'il était passé à autre chose désormais.

 _Vraiment ?_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il jeta un regard à son radio-réveil et constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant qu'il sonne. Soupirant, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir pour si peu de temps, il se leva.

David s'étira en grand, avança vers la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon et écarta les épais rideaux qui l'obstruaient. Au dehors, le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis bien longtemps et nimbait le quartier de ses doux rayons matinaux. C'était une radieuse journée d'avril qui s'annonçait. Du moins, pour la plupart des gens.

Pour David, en revanche, il s'agissait d'un jour ordinaire, un jour en tout point semblable aux autres depuis qu'était survenu le _drame_. Une de plus, morne et sans importance, qu'il traverserait comme un somnambule, revêtant son habituel masque de sourires factices.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis sortit de sa chambre pour pénétrer dans la pièce de vie, vaste espace lumineux qui comprenait la cuisine et le salon. Tout était décoré dans un style moderne et épuré, ce qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout, et tout était rangé au point que l'on se serait cru dans l'agencement utilisé pour les photos d'un catalogue.

Il contourna le bloc central marquant la limite entre le salon et la cuisine agencée, alluma la machine à café, puis alla se prendre une douche en attendant qu'elle chauffe. Il longea un simulacre de couloir bordé de placards encastrés et pénétra dans une salle d'eau chaleureuse. Sans perdre de temps, il se dévêtit et se glissa dans la douche italienne.

L'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps lui fit un bien fou, comme si elle chassait les tourments nocturnes, mais David savait que cela ne durerait qu'un instant. Toujours sous le flux constant, il tendit le bras gauche devant lui et regarda sa main ouverte. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à trembler, prise de spasmes. Il fit une grimace et ramena le bras le long de son corps, soupirant d'agacement.

Lorsqu'était survenu le _drame_ , il avait subi une profonde blessure, et les nerfs de son bras avaient été gravement endommagés. En dépit des efforts des chirurgiens et de nombreuses heures de rééducations, il n'avait pu retrouver l'intégralité de ses facultés. Depuis, il lui arrivait fréquemment de manquer de force ou d'être pris de violentes douleurs ou de tremblements. Quand ce n'était pas les trois à la fois.

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, au moins il était en vie. Mais c'était tout de même bien handicapant dans certain cas.

Après quelques minutes, il éteignit l'eau, attrapant un linge qu'il s'attacha autour de la taille après s'être séché. Il s'approcha ensuite du miroir, essuya la buée qui s'y était formée d'un revers de main, et contempla son propre reflet.

David Moore était un jeune homme assez ordinaire. Taille moyenne, poids moyen, musculature moyenne qu'il tentait de conserver par des séries d'abdos et de pompes sporadiques.

Son visage était encadré d'un fin collier de barbe qui encadrait sa mâchoire, et surmonté de courts cheveux noirs. Ses yeux, bruns, s'incrustaient au milieu de cernes marquées. Il fallait avouer que depuis quelques temps, il avait un sommeil peu reposant, souvent habité et agité par les cauchemars.

En repensant à tous les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à cela, il se sentit à nouveau mal, pris d'une vague de tristesse, de regrets et de colère. Mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à gérer ses instants de vide et ferma les yeux, repoussant de toutes ses forces ce mélange indigeste de sentiments.

Lorsqu'il fut certain de s'être calmé, il sortit de la pièce, regagnant la chambre pour enfiler ses vêtements de semaine. Un jeans, une chemise blanche et, touche finale, un gilet qu'il adorait porter car cela lui donnait une contenance et un air sérieux.

Après un rapide retour par la case salle d'eau pour se parfumer – avec un Hugo Boss classic – et se coiffer proprement, il retourna à la salle de vie pour se faire son café, attrapant une pomme dans la panière de fruits au passage.

Il déjeuna rapidement en consultant les nouvelles du jour sur sa tablette tactile, puis la glissa dans sa serviette de travail, enfila ses chaussures, et sortit de l'appartement, fermant à clé derrière lui.

Dans le couloir, des cartons s'amoncelait contre le mur du palier d'en face. Un nouveau locataire devait emménager dans la journée, et David priait pour que ce soit une personne discrète et respectueuse. Il verrait bien dans les prochains jours.

En montant dans l'ascenseur, après avoir slalomé entre les cartons, il se répéta qu'aujourd'hui, il allait faire comme chaque fois qu'il se réveillait trop tôt à cause d'un cauchemar. C'est-à-dire, arriver en avance au boulot et se noyer sous une montagne de travail pour oublier. Et ne plus penser à ce maudit _drame_ , à son bras, à sa vie pathétique, aux erreurs commises.

Il l'ignorait à cet instant, mais la Roue du Destin venait de se remettre en marche, débutant pour lui un nouveau cycle de son existence. Et elle lui réservait une surprise de taille.


	2. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles - partie 1

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Retrouvailles**

 **Partie I**

Comme chaque lundi, David fit un détour par la supérette du coin afin de s'y procurer une pleine boîte de beignets. C'était la tradition là où il travaillait, chaque employé avait son jour défini pour apporter une collation pour la pause-café. Le lundi, c'était lui.

Son achat effectué, il profita quelque instant de la tranquillité matinale du quartier avant de se rendre à son boulot. La chance qu'avait David par rapport à beaucoup d'autres était d'avoir trouvé un appartement presque en face de l'entreprise qui l'employait

Il arriva au pied du bâtiment de quatre étages à la paroi de verre légèrement incurvée planté entre deux immeubles plus hauts, et pénétra dans le hall gigantesque élégamment décoré et aménagé.

Dans un environnement aux tons ocres et rouge, avec des touches de vert amenées par les nombreuses plantes en pots, se côtoyaient de petites banquettes conviviales, un carrelage en marbre clair, des sculptures exotiques et quelques tableaux d'artiste locaux.

A l'un des murs était accrochée une pancarte indiquant les noms des différentes entreprises qui cohabitaient dans les locaux et l'étage lui étant approprié. Ainsi, on pouvait trouver un fitness au premier, un bureau d'architecte au second, une agence de pub au troisième, et finalement, occupant le quatrième et cinquième étage (qui formait une mezzanine), on trouvait la _FasmayHillMag._

Cette dernière, dirigée par la très en vogue Sofia Castillo, ainsi que par son compagnon Marco Rossi, était celle où officiait David. Tout petit blog à son origine, l'entreprise avait rapidement provoqué l'engouement des internautes, et avait très vite évolué pour acquérir le statu de magazine en ligne.

L'immeuble, tout neuf, appartenant à la famille de Marco, c'était dans ses locaux que l'agence, qui employait désormais pas mal de monde pour pallier aux besoins grandissants de sa notoriété, avait posé ses valises un an et demi plus tôt.

David, fort de ses études de journalisme, et connaissant très bien les deux fondateurs, avait été engagé comme chef rédacteur pour tout ce qui concernait les articles en rapport avec la culture, la littérature, et les évènements locaux.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il devait rendre un article important sur la sortie d'un best-seller afin de le faire valider par Sofia, la rédactrice en cheffe. Puis il pourrait le mettre en ligne.

Dans le fond du vestibule, près de l'ascenseur, attendait un homme de couleur, à la forte carrure dans un complet noir, assis dans une loge. David sortit machinalement son badge et le tendit au chargé de sécurité. Passage obligé pour tous ceux travaillant dans l'immeuble.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Moore, lui sourit l'homme au crâne rasé en tendant l'appareil de scan. Encore tombé du lit ?

\- Salut Tatcher, lui répondit cordialement l'autre. Oui, c'est une période comme ça. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait se tutoyer, on se croise tous les jours.

\- J'y songerais, fit l'autre en haussant les épaule. Bossez bien.

\- Merci.

David, une fois cette vérification faîte, appela l'ascenseur, qui se trouvait à côté, et y pénétra sans attendre. Dans la cabine, alors que défilait les étages sur le tableau lumineux, il sentit monter une boule de crispation dans sa gorge. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille.

Monsieur Moore, pour presque tout le monde en ville, c'était son père, et David n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'associe à lui, pour plusieurs raisons. En pensant à son paternel, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Porter le nom de cet homme était un fardeau plus qu'un cadeau.

La clochette tinta et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une vaste surface de bureau avec une hauteur sous plafond impressionnante, puisqu'elle représentait deux étages sans séparation. L'endroit était gorgé de lumière naturelle qui s'engouffrait par le vaste mur vitré donnant sur la rue.

L'endroit était agencé de manière moderne, sobre et design. Tout avait été pensé pour le bienêtre et le confort des employés. On avait astucieusement mélangé les concepts de boxes de travail et d'open-space en séparant les différents secteurs par des cloisons de verre fumé, qui n'allaient pas jusqu'au plafond et ne délimitait jamais d'espace clos.

Pas de portes entre les bureaux, tout le monde pouvait circuler librement, tout en bénéficiant d'un espace personnel protégé des vis-à-vis, personne ne pouvait lorgner sur le poste de travail de l'autre, ce qui donnait une sensation de petit labyrinthe, puisque les parois étaient toutes arrondies.

Au fond, vers la baie vitrée, un espace de pause chaleureux, avec une kitchenette, machine à café, frigo, lave-vaisselle, petite table, fauteuils confortables, une bibliothèque, une télévision, des plantes vertes.

Oui, Sofia, en installant son entreprise, avait vraiment réfléchi au moindre détail pour le confort de ses collaborateurs. Elle faisait partie de ces patrons qui avaient compris qu'un employé heureux et confortablement installé était plus efficace. Beaucoup aurait dû prendre de la graine.

Finalement, dernier détail dominant tout l'espace, la salle de conférence et les bureaux de la direction et de la comptabilité, perchés sur une mezzanine imposante. On y accédait par un plusieurs passerelles de verre et de métal, qui couraient partout au-dessus de l'espace, offrant de superbe panorama sur l'endroit.

David embrassa l'espace du regard, et comme toujours, ses muscles se détendirent peu-à-peu. Il aimait cet endroit, c'était peut-être bien l'un des seuls où il se sentait vraiment bien. Il avait le sentiment d'être utile ici, et à sa place au milieu des autres employés. Ce qui ne lui arrivait plus depuis longtemps en dehors de ce lieu.

Avec un soupir d'aise, il s'avança au travers du labyrinthe, passa par son bureau pour déposer sa serviette et démarrer son ordinateur, puis se dirigea vers l'espace de pause, savourant le calme d'avant l'arrivée de ses collègues. Il appréciait particulièrement le silence et le calme lorsque les locaux étaient encore vides, de bon matin.

En arrivant devant la baie vitrée, il fut à moitié surpris de trouver, assise dans le canapé près de la bibliothèque, une jeune femme en train de savourer un thé et un livre. Il s'agissait d'Alexandra Brooks, mais tout le monde ici l'appelait Alex. C'était une jeune femme d'un mètre soixante, un peu rondelette mais magnifique.

Elle avait un visage rond avec de jolies pommettes, un petit nez trompette, des lèvres fines réhaussée d'une touche de gloss transparent, le tout encadré de cheveux d'un magnifique blond vénitien coupé en carré plongeant asymétrique.

Toujours habillée avec goût et élégance, elle assumait son corps, était bien dans ses baskets et cela se voyait sur son visage, au travers de son sourire solaire. Elle rayonnait et tout le monde la surnommait « _Le p'tit Rayon_ » en secret.

Devinant la présence du jeune homme, elle leva les yeux de sa lecture et lui décocha un sourire magnifique dont elle avait le secret – un de ceux qui aurait fait se repentir le Diable en personne – et le salua de sa douce voix.

\- Bonjour David.

\- Salut Alex, fit l'autre en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise. Tu es déjà là ?

\- J'ai tellement bien dormi cette nuit que je me suis réveillée en pleine forme deux heures avant mon alarme, lui avoua-t-elle en riant légèrement. Je n'avais pas envie de rester à la maison par une si belle journée alors je suis venue en avance. Et toi ?

\- Ho, moi, répondit David sans conviction, se détournant pour aller se préparer une tasse de café. C'est l'exacte opposé. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut suite à un cauchemar et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

\- Encore ?! s'étonna la jeune femme, désolée.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est une période comme ça, ça va passer tenta-t-il de dédramatiser en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

En signe de compassion, elle lui posa une main sur le poignet et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. David sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu en croisant l'intense regard vert de sa collègue. Il lui rendit son sourire, et se défit doucement de sa caresse, se plongeant dans sa boisson.

Il sentait qu'elle l'observait toujours, et cela le troublait. Alexandra était une fille géniale, dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux, s'il ne portait pas un fardeau personnel. Le monde était mal fait.

Pour masquer son trouble, il se releva, la remercia sobrement pour sa gentillesse, puis prétexta avoir du pain sur la planche afin de s'éloigner d'elle. Il retourna à son bureau, s'installa devant son moniteur, entra son mot de passe.

Le temps que le système fasse ses mises-à-jour, il observa son espace de travail, qu'il avait aménagé à son image. Tout était rangé et aligné à la perfection, presque trop même, mais c'était son style, son caractère. La seule petite touche de « folie » qu'il s'était accordé, était une orchidée blanche, qui trônait fièrement à côté de ses tiroirs de tri de documents.

Normalement, il n'aimait pas trop les plantes, mais celle-ci était spéciale. C'était ses collègues qui la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, afin de lui prouver leur attachement. Un geste qui l'avait touché, lui qui était plutôt solitaire.

Oui, ici, il se sentait à sa place, presque en famille, et espérait que ce sentiment durerait longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que cette journée allait tout changer.

Mais pour l'heure, il se connecta à son cloud afin de récupérer l'ébauche d'article qu'il avait commencée chez lui la veille, et se mit au travail avec plaisir.

oOoOo

La matinée s'était écoulée rapidement, sans trop de complication, les locaux se remplissant petit-à-petit des autres employés, suivant son cours habituel dans une ambiance bon-enfant. David avait pu terminer son article, et Sofia était passé le lui valider. Il pourrait l'uploader sur le site dans l'après-midi.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était le déjeuner qui les attendait. Et comme presque tous les jours, une grande femme rousse, élancée et proportionnée, pointa le bout de son nez couvert de taches de rousseur au coin de son espace de travail.

Un visage ovale, de longs cheveux légèrement ondulés au coloris presque orangé coulant sur ses épaules, des yeux bleu-gris, un sourire mutin. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'été bleu sombre qui laissait ses épaules dénudées. A ses poignets des bracelets tressés.

Il s'agissait de Lucy Smith-O'donnell, du nom de ses deux mères, la meilleure amie et confidente de David. Ils s'étaient croisés sur le campus de l'université, alors qu'il suivait tous deux des études de lettres, ambitionnant le journalisme. Comme à l'époque ils étaient aussi paumés l'un que l'autre, ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitiés et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis.

\- Hey, lui lança-t-elle. On mange ensemble ?

\- Comme toujours, répondit l'autre avec un sourire en mettant son PC en veille prolongée.

\- Ok, mais on sort, déclara la rousse en prenant un air plus sérieux. J'ai discuté avec _Le p'tit Rayon_ , paraît que tu as encore cauchemardé cette nuit.

David soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que l'information remonterait jusqu'à elle. Lorsqu'il paraissait évident qu'il allait mal ou qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, s'était toujours vers Lucy que les autres se tournaient.

Mais dans le fond, tant mieux. Il avait de toute manière l'intention d'aller parler à son amie dans la journée à propos de ça. Comme chaque année à la même période, elle saurait l'écouter et trouver les bons mots pour l'apaiser.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il. On va au chinois du centre ?

\- Ça me convient, mais c'est toi qui offres, le nargua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'inviter à y aller d'un geste de la main. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Hélas pour eux, une autre employée l'attendait également. Rebecca Materson. Très grande, des cheveux coupés court noirs avec des pointes de rouge savamment décoiffés, un maquillage léger autour de ses yeux bruns, mais un rouge à lèvre prune qui attirait l'attention sur sa bouche.

Elle avait un anneau à l'arcade gauche, trois sur l'oreille opposée, et un clou au nombril (de ce qu'elle disait). Vêtue aujourd'hui d'un jeans troué aux genoux et d'un chemisier à carreaux rouges et noirs, elle se définissait elle-même comme un mélange de rockeuse et de hipster. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule à arriver fringuée comme une motarde un jour et avec un tee-shirt _Pokémon_ le lendemain pour aboutir à un ensemble de gothique le surlendemain.

Rebecca, plus vieille femme de l'entreprise du haut de ses trente-quatre ans, semblait être une éternelle adolescente, toujours prête à déconner et dire ou faire n'importe quoi avec une énergie déconcertante.

Ancienne blogueuse et vlogueuse un peu connue sur la toile avec des articles sur le cinéma, les séries télévisées et les évènements en rapport, Sofia l'avait repérée et engagée pour s'occuper de ce même genre d'article.

En voyant les deux amis, elle décida de se joindre à eux, sans poser de questions, pour le déjeuner, visiblement très enthousiaste de leur raconter quelque chose en rapport avec le dernier blockbuster qu'elle avait été voir ce weekend et qu'elle devait chroniquer.

L'avantage lorsque l'on côtoyait la trentenaire était de ne plus avoir besoin de dépenser un centime pour le cinéma, puisqu'elle racontait le film dans les moindres détails sans scrupule pour les spoilers.

Désormais trois, le groupe alla prendre le bus, qui s'arrêtait presque devant le bâtiment, pour aller manger au centre-ville. Il s'y trouvait l'un des lieux de prédilection de David et Lucy : un petit traiteur chinois près du parc de la mairie, dont la réputation était connue jusqu'en dehors des limites du district.

David, un poil dépité, dut se résoudre à remettre sa discussion avec Lucy à plus tard.

oOoOo

Une petite heure plus tard, lorsque le trio revint de sa pause, ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'escalier menant à la mezzanine. Plus tôt dans la matinée, un message leur était parvenu à tous via la messagerie interne, leur donnant rendez-vous en salle de réunion au retour du déjeuner.

Apparemment, elle voulait leur présenter officiellement le nouvel employé fraichement recruté. Un infographiste spécialisé en webdesign afin de remplacer le précédent, remercié une quinzaine de jours plus tôt pour harcèlement sur la petite stagiaire de l'étage d'en-dessous.

En apprenant cela de la bouche même du directeur de l'agence de pub, avec qui Sofia entretenait des rapports cordiaux – normal, il la mettait souvent en contact avec des annonceurs pour le magazine – la rédactrice en cheffe avait proposé comme arrangement de licencié cet élément perturbateur afin de l'éloigner de l'endroit, et de donner sa bénédiction à la jeune femme lésée et son employeur pour porter plainte contre le malotru.

Donc, depuis deux semaines, il n'y avait eu aucune mise à jour du site. Il était donc grand temps que quelqu'un prenne le relais.

Les employés arrivèrent devant la salle de réunion, seule pièce à peu près fermée de l'entreprise, puisque disposant d'une porte et de parois en verre fumé. Sofia Castillo les attendait pour les accueillir, majestueuse italienne blonde – décolorée – dans un ensemble tailleur parfaitement ajusté, droite et fière.

\- Rebonjour, bien mangé ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Entrez, je vous prie.

Les deux filles passèrent dans la pièce, mais David fut retenu par l'épaule par sa patronne. Il posa sur elle un regard interrogateur et déchanta en voyant la mine qu'elle arborait.

\- Je tiens à ce que tu saches que c'est Marco qui a insisté, je n'ai rien pu y faire.

Après avoir laissé entendre cette phrase bien curieuse tout en désignant l'intérieur de la salle d'un geste de tête, elle le lâcha. Perturbé par cette réplique, David papillonna un instant des yeux, puis pénétra dans la pièce à son tour.

Aussitôt il se figea, la bouche bée, car son regard venait de buter sur quelque chose. Dans le fond, derrière la grande table de réunion ovale, un homme se renait debout et observait l'assemblée avec immobilité, les bras croisés.

Plutôt petit pour un homme – environ un mètre soixante – mais assez musclé, carré d'épaule, des cheveux bruns coupés courts, légèrement tirés vers le haut par du gel, des yeux vert olive, un sourire insolant, il était vêtu d'un jeans, d'une chemise et d'une cravate rouge.

Le cœur de David s'accéléra soudainement alors que ses jambes lui semblaient sur le point de le lâcher et que son cerveau s'embuait d'un sentiment qu'il connaissait trop bien.

De la colère, noire.

Il comprenait mieux la réplique de Sofia Castillo à présent. Mais cela ne changeait rien au problème. Il connaissait bien ce nouveau venu. Trop bien même. Et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

Finalement, après un instant qui lui parut durer des heures, il réussit à prononcer son nom. Celui-ci glissa entre ses lèvres, lui brûlant la gorge comme s'il s'était agi d'acide.

\- Andrew…

\- Salut David, content de te revoir ! lui lança l'autre d'un ton gaillard, avec un sourire presque insolent.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles - partie 2

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Retrouvailles**

 **Partie II**

La première sensation qui envahit David fut celle que plus rien d'autre n'existait autour de lui. Ses jambes étaient du coton et le sol semblait prêt à se dérober sous ses pieds à tout instant.

Il avait le cerveau en compote, comme si aucune information n'était d'accord de se former logiquement dans son esprit. Son cœur, quant à lui, s'emballait, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait souhaitées.

Après cet instant de déstabilisation vint la colère, telle une vague remontant de ses pieds à sa tête en glissant le long de son échine. Une colère sourde, primaire. Inconsciemment, les muscles de son corps entier se contractèrent, tellement même que les jointures de ses mains en blanchirent tant il serrait les poings. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent également si fort qu'il crut que ses dents allaient se fendre.

Cette soudaine posture n'échappa pas aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui l'observait étrangement. Mais personne ne dit rien.

David voulut dire quelque chose. Ou plutôt, hurler, mais sa gorge était nouée et aucun son ne pourrait s'y former, il le savait. Alors que lui restait-il comme solution face à la situation ? Sauter sur cet intrus qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui l'incommodait. Ou fuir peut-être ? Il ne savait pas laquelle de ses possibilités étaient la plus saines.

Dans son dos, il entendait Sofia fermer la porte de la salle de réunion, tandis qu'en face de lui, le dénommé Andrew continuait de le fixer, un sourire insolent accroché aux lèvres.

\- David, assieds-toi s'il te plait, lui ordonna très calmement Sofia.

Le ton utilisé était davantage empli de compassion et de crainte que de réelle autorité. Elle savait que la configuration à ce moment était tendue, et elle espérait sincèrement que son meilleur employé sache garder le calme et la contenance qui lui était habituellement propre.

Après un instant, durant lequel David dut se faire violence pour se convaincre de s'exécuter, il réussit à bouger. Sans cesser de fixer le nouveau venu, il se laissa glisser dans la chaise la plus proche, et posa ses mains à plats sur la table pour se donner contenance. Il se sentait comme une marmite à pression prête à exploser.

La PDG jeta un regard à tous ses collaborateurs debout à sa place habituelle, près du tableau de projection. Elle semblait mal-à-l'aise, presque gênée de la situation. Après un court silence, elle s'éclaircir la gorge et entama son petit discourt, du ton ferme et assurée de la cheffe d'entreprise dynamique.

\- Bon, je vais allez droit au but, car je sais que vous avez encore tous à faire pour tenir les deadlines. Comme vous le savez, nous étions à la recherche d'un nouvel infographiste avec les qualifications pour le webdesign afin de compléter l'équipe suite au départ un peu précipité de Karl. Tout le monde connaît l'affaire, je ne vais pas revenir dessus. En tous les cas, après avoir cherché, Marco et moi avons trouvé la personne idéale. Je vous présente par conséquent notre nouveau collaborateur : Andrew Grant. Mais je lui laisse le soin de mieux se présenter.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme en le désignant d'un geste de la main, et s'écarta pour lui laisser la place, avec un sourire un tantinet forcé.

\- Bonjour, commença-t-il de sa voix grave et chantante. Je me nomme Andrew Grant, et je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter, je pense que Sofia a déjà tout dit. Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous et j'espère que nous pourrons faire de l'excellent travail tous ensemble et entretenir de bons rapports.

Il avait lâché cette petite tirade avec tant de décontraction qu'on en aurait presque oublié le côté officiel et solennelle. Un phrase type, que tout le monde disait dans ce genre de situation. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise malgré les regards braqués sur lui.

\- Tant que tu n'illustres pas nos articles n'importe comment, ça devrait jouer, plaisanta Rebecca, ce qui fit rire une partie de l'assemblée.

\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, répondit Andrew sur le même ton avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.

\- Très bien, fit Sofia en claquant dans ses mains d'un air satisfait, voulant visiblement en finir le plus vite possible. Alex, je te laisse peut-être lui montrer son poste et le mettre dans le bain, vu qu'il est à côté de toi.

\- Oui Madame ! valida la jeune femme.

\- Parfait… des questions ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse sinon l'agitation des employés quittant déjà la pièce pour retourner à leur travail. Rebecca s'était déjà précipitée sur le nouveau avec sa jovialité habituelle, prête à le harceler pour lui poser mille interrogations sur sa vie, toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres.

David, pour sa part, ne bougea pas de son siège. Il était encore en partie paralysé par le choc qu'il venait de subir. Lucy, inquiète pour son ami – dont elle avait ressenti le profond malaise – s'arrêta une seconde sur le pas de porte pour lui lancer un regard inquiet.

Sofia, restée adossée au mur, lui fit signe de filer. La rouquine approuva, comprenant que la PDG allait s'en occuper, puis sortit en tirant la porte derrière elle pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Il ne restait plus que la patronne et le jeune homme dans la pièce plongée soudainement dans un silence assourdissant.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et s'approcha de la porte vitrée, pour abaisser le store en bois afin de les isoler. Elle revint se placer à côté de David, légèrement assise sur la table, les mains croisées devant elle, attendant qu'il parle.

Il dut s'écouler au moins une bonne minute, pesante, avant qu'il se décide enfin à entamer la discussion. Il fixa Sofia d'un regard indéfinissable (entre la colère, la tristesse, l'incompréhension et le dépit) et demanda :

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Ecoute, soupira l'autre, se passant une main sur le visage. Je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, répliqua un peu sèchement le jeune homme, son regard se durcissant.

\- Tu sais comme moi que nous avions besoin de quelqu'un en urgence pour reprendre le poste. Karl avait bloqué ou effacé tous ses fichiers, ça fait une semaine qu'on fait dans le bricolage pour un résultat médiocre. Cela n'a pas échappé aux annonceurs et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que sans eux il n'y a pas d'argent qui rentre.

En effet, le monde d'internet était un milieu de requins. Les annonceurs payaient des sommes très attractive pour faire paraître leur pub sur les sites les plus rentable. Mais dans un monde où tout allait de plus en plus vite et où l'on ne se fiait plus qu'à la rentabilité, deux semaines de bugs techniques et une dizaine de désabonnés était un signe de faiblesse qui avaient des conséquences financières.

D'ailleurs, David s'aperçut à cet instant de l'apparente fatigue sur le visage de Sofia. En temps normal, il se serait probablement alors soucié d'elle et lui aurait demandé si tout allait bien, même s'il devinait que la réponse était négative. Combien de menaces de la part des annonceurs et d'heures d'angoisse avait-elle subit depuis le renvoi de Karl ?

\- D'accord, ça je le conçois, répondit-il. Mais ce que je te demande, c'est « pourquoi lui » ? Il n'y avait pas assez d'autres gens avec les mêmes qualifications ?

Sofia resta stupéfaite un instant par le ton incisif que son employé venait d'utiliser malgré lui. Elle ne s'en formalisa cependant pas. Ils étaient amis et se connaissaient depuis des années et elle savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait être un peu sanguin quand il se sentait opprimé. Et pour sûr, la situation l'opprimait au-delà du possible.

\- Comme je te l'ai laissé entendre avant, c'est en grande partie de la faute de Marco, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Explique !

\- Tu sais que lui et Andrew sont cousins, je ne t'apprends rien. Eh bien figures-toi qu'en fin de semaine dernière, Andrew a téléphoné pour prendre des nouvelles, et comme il était de passage dans la région pour du travail, Marco lui a évidemment proposer de passer dîner à la maison.

\- Eh bien sûr, c'est le moment où comme par miracle, il vous a appris qu'il avait pile poil les qualifications que vous recherchiez et que tu as sauté sur l'occasion pour repourvoir le poste… ironisa David avec une pointe de hargne.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, le coupa Sofia, tiquant un peu car là, l'attaque était dirigée contre elle.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle commençait à en avoir assez du ton employé par son collaborateur. C'était à la limite de l'irrespect, et s'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle elle avait de la peine, s'était ça.

Elle parvint cependant à contenir une réplique cinglante, et reprit en se forçant à sourire :

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas la seule à prendre les décisions en ce qui concerne l'entreprise. Marco en possède quarante-neuf pourcents. Et bien que je sois actionnaire majoritaire, il reste le principal financier de l'affaire et a le droit d'imposer certain de ses choix.

Là, elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir à la manière d'exposer la suite, avant de reprendre :

\- C'est Andrew qui a dit avoir l'intention de revenir s'installer dans la région et rechercher un nouveau travail. D'ailleurs, il était en ville pour un entretien. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai proposé le poste. C'est Marco qui a sauté sur l'occasion. Tu sais qu'il est assez famille, et l'occasion de retrouver son cousin était trop belle, alors il l'a engagé sans attendre et sans me laisser vraiment le choix.

\- Et Andrew a forcément accepté dans le même empressement, railla David.

\- En réalité, pas du tout, le détrompa Sofia. Il a même plutôt essayé de refuser, plusieurs fois. Mais tu sais que Marco obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. A force d'insister, lourdement je dirais même, Andrew a bien dû accepter, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu repartir de chez nous.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la scène, qui avait eu quelque chose d'assez comique.

\- Et Marco ne s'est pas demandé à un seul instant si cela me poserait un problème à moi !? ragea calmement David, prêt à exploser.

\- J'imagine qu'il a pensé que le contentieux entre vous devait s'être estompé depuis dix ans.

\- Estompé !? éclata à moitié l'autre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait trop loin et de se calmer un peu. Tu te moques de moi Sofia ? Tu sais pourtant ce qui s'est passé, je te l'avais raconté, et Marco a dû te le réexpliquer après, non ?

\- En effet, soupira-t-elle en se passant une main sur les yeux, fatiguée. Mais, écoute, essaie de faire un effort.

\- Parce que c'est à moi de faire un effort, après ce qu'il a…

\- David ! trancha sèchement Sofia en lui imposant de se taire, le regard menaçant. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et le conflit qui en résulte sont du domaine de vos vies privées. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, ni même de l'apprécier si tu n'en a pas envie en dehors des locaux. Mais ici, je te prierais de te souvenir que nous sommes dans un contexte professionnel. C'est ton nouveau collègue, et que tu l'aimes ou non, j'attends de vous que votre collaboration et votre efficacité au travail soient irréprochables ! Les autres membres de l'équipe et les lecteurs n'ont pas à subir votre mésentente ! Est-ce clair ?

Elle fixa intensément David durant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux, signe qu'il s'inclinait. Il avait beaucoup de respect et de considération pour Sofia. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était une cheffe d'entreprise hors normes.

Et son autorité naturelle en imposait, il devait bien l'avouer. Jamais il n'aurait osé rétorquer après le laïus qu'elle venait de lui faire. D'autant plus qu'elle avait entièrement raison, il le savait.

La blonde soupira, se calma, et ajouta en reprenant un ton plus cordial, affichant à nouveau un sourire.

\- Bien, si tu n'as rien à ajouter, tu peux retourner au travail.

David lui lança un petit sourire, bien que crispé, et se leva. Il quitta la pièce, et sortit sur la mezzanine. Malgré son assentiment à Sofia, le spectacle qui se jouait en contrebas le dégouta. Andrew était à son nouveau bureau, entouré d'Alexandra, de Rebecca et de Stan (le chargé de communication), qui riaient à ses blagues.

A ce moment, « l'intrus » leva la tête dans sa direction et l'aperçut. Il afficha un sourire railleur et lui fit un petit signe. A nouveau, les muscles du jeune homme se contractèrent et la colère le regagna. Il détourna le regard et s'empressa de redescendre dans le labyrinthe des cloisons.

Une fois posé à son bureau, il continuait d'entendre les éclats de voix joviaux, plus loin. Ils étaient tous vers lui, vers l'autre, vers l'intrus. Son regard tomba sur l'orchidée, et il se sentit seul subitement.

Pour ne pas trop y penser, ressasser, il ralluma son ordinateur et se replongea dans la rédaction de nouveaux articles. Seul le travail lui était salutaire dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles - partie 3

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Retrouvailles**

 **Partie III**

Le reste de la journée s'écoula à la fois vite et lentement, comme pris dans un espace-temps indéfini. Heureusement pour David, son travail, et de la musique mise à fond dans ses oreilles avec des écouteurs lui avaient permis de ne pas trop songé au problème Andrew.

De toute manière, il savait que ce n'était qu'un pansement sur une hémorragie. Il aurait tout à loisir de ressasser les prochains jours. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure de la quille, le jeune homme commença à ranger ses affaires, sauvegardant dans son cloud tout son boulot de la journée, par précaution. Lucy pointa le bout de son nez à cet instant, s'appuyant contre le bord de la paroi avec l'épaule, fixant son ami avec une pointe de souci dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ? interrogea David, plutôt gêné par l'intensité du regard de son amie.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Etant sa meilleure amie et confidente, elle savait sa question idiote. Non, il n'allait clairement pas bien et elle le savait. Elle connaissait en grande partie l'histoire qui liait Andrew et David, et elle comprenait que la présence du premier puisse affecter profondément le second. Elle devinait sa souffrance psychologique et voulait l'aider, mais elle ne savait pas comment.

\- A ton avis ? soupira-t-il en refermant avec hargne la fermeture éclair de sa sacoche.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle simplement. J'imagine que ce doit être dur de le voir ici.

\- Pour te dire vrai, je ne sais même plus quoi en penser ou ce que je ressens, la colère submerge tout.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas seul. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis toujours là pour toi.

David se leva et passa le harnais sur son épaule, lançant à Lucy un regard reconnaissant, un maigre sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il pouvait estimer avoir de la chance de l'avoir. Elle était toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir et l'écouter.

Même si elle ne connaissait pas tout du conflit avec Andrew. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé des détails exacts et sordides du _drame_. Ça, il le gardait pour lui. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était ce qu'il lui avait déjà raconté.

Qu'Andrew et lui avaient été amis, et qu'il l'avait trahi, brisé, acteur principal des horreurs qui avaient balayé sa vie et tout changer. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Le reste, s'était… bien trop personnel. De multiples implications, des causes secondaires, des choses qui ne le regardait que lui (et Andrew). Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ces choses-là.

\- Merci, balbutia-t-il à l'attention de Lucy, touché par sa sollicitude.

Elle lui sourit, mais elle savait qu'elle devait en faire un peu plus pour l'empêcher de broyer du noir.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense, lui lança-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Non, mais j'imagine que tu vas me le dire.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller boire un verre ce soir. Même si on est lundi, on s'en fout, on n'est pas obligé de picoler. Mais je crois que sortir t'occupera les idées, sinon tu vas rentrer et ruminer. Je te connais.

David l'observa une seconde, puis répondit :

\- Pourquoi pas, ça peut être une bonne idée.

\- Je sais, répondit la rouquine avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- On va au Jameson's ? interrogea ironiquement le jeune homme.

\- Où d'autre ? éclata de rire son amie.

\- Ok. Tu m'attends juste un instant, je vais rendre ce document (il désigna la feuille qu'il avait en main) à Sofia. C'est pour le bilan mensuel.

\- Pas de soucis, je t'attends au coin pause.

Les deux amis se séparèrent, chacun partant dans une direction. David s'empressa de monter les escaliers de la mezzanine quatre-à-quatre en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en arrière pour ne pas voir Andrew.

Il entendait encore des clameurs – notamment celles de la voix de Rebecca – provenant de son poste. Il devinait que les autres continuaient de s'agglutiner autour de lui, cherchant déjà à créer des liens, afin de favoriser un travail d'équipe et une ambiance familiale. Quelle horreur !

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Sofia avec une étrange boule dans la poitrine en songeant à l'autre jeune homme. Il faudrait probablement plus qu'un verre et une bonne soirée en compagnie de son amie pour oublier la haine qui lui vrillait le ventre.

Et en plus, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir.

oOoOo

Son pressentiment était malheureusement justifié. Au même instant, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau de Sofia, Rebecca lançait une terrible idée à l'attention de ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Alexandra, Stan, Peter – dit Pete, le responsable de la comptabilité – mais aussi Andrew.

\- On devrait aller au Jameson's faire un pot de bienvenue !

\- Je vous en prie, ne vous donnez pas toute cette peine pour moi, répondit poliment Andrew.

\- Une peine ? Quelle peine ?! interrogea sarcastiquement Rebecca en lançant un regard amusé à Pete.

Alex eut un petit rire, puis interpella le nouveau pour lui expliquer avec douceur :

\- Ce qu'entend Beck, c'est que c'est toi qui va payer la tournée. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle espère.

\- Ha ! fit Andrew, comprenant soudain les motivations profondes de sa nouvelle collègue. Je me disais aussi que c'était suspect. C'était trop honnête comme proposition.

Rebecca eut l'air déconfit, comme si on l'avait prise la main dans le sac, et cela fit éclater de rire tout le monde.

\- Alors, c'est oui ? interrogea Stan joyeusement.

\- Evidemment, sourit le jeune homme. Dans de telles conditions, je me vois mal refuser, vous n'auriez rien à boire.

\- Bon, alors Jameson's? proposa la pseudo-hipster.

\- Nickel ! répondit Andrew. Ça fait des plombes que je n'y suis pas retourné.

\- Parce que tu connais ? s'étonna Alex en le regardant avec surprise.

\- Je suis né et j'ai grandi ici, à Fasmay Hill. On ne connaissait que ce bar au temps du lycée, c'est le seul qui accepte de servir des mineurs.

Dans une bonne humeur générale, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lucy se trouvant à l'autre bout de l'étage, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle n'avait pas entendu ce rassemblement, et ne pouvait donc se douter que la décision d'emmener boire un verre à son ami risquait d'avoir des conséquences dramatiques.

Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, Andrew s'excusa auprès du groupe en leur expliquant qu'il devait d'abord vite passer à son appartement pour récupérer les clés auprès de sa concierge, car il les avait confiées aux déménageurs puisqu'il avait emménagé le jour même.

\- Tu ne nous fais pas faux bond ! s'empressa de le prévenir Rebecca sur un ton de plaisanterie.

\- Promis je me dépêche et je vous rejoins droit après. De toute manière si je ne le fais pas tu me le feras payer demain, éclata-t-il de rire en s'éloignant.

\- Tu comprends vite, s'esclaffa également la jeune femme.

Tandis qu'Andrew allait chez lui, les autres traversèrent la rue. Le Jameson's faisait l'angle de la rue adjacente.

oOoOo

Lorsque David rejoignit son amie, posée sur le canapé de l'espace de pause, écouteurs visés dans les oreilles, les autres étaient déjà partis.

\- Toujours motivé ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant son portable.

\- Evidemment, répondit l'autre calmement.

Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur, croisant les deux membres de l'équipe de maintenance qui nettoyait les locaux tous les soirs après la fermeture. Ils virent également Tatcher, toujours à son comptoir dans le hall.

\- Tiens, vous êtes encore là ? interroga-t-il, surpris, en regardant sa montre.

\- Oui, on traîne un peu, répondit Lucy en rougissant subitement.

Cela n'échappa pas à son ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ni au responsable de sécurité, qui ne fut pas spécialement étonné. Il avait bien remarqué depuis quelque temps que la jeune femme passait souvent vers lui, toute émoustillée, au prétexte de vouloir discuter.

Il voyait bien qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, et pour dire la vérité, elle ne le laissa pas totalement indifférent. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser tenter juste par quelques mots échangés à la volée et un joli visage. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez et se croisaient juste deux à trois fois par jours de travail.

Et puis, même si elle lui plaisait bien, il ne pouvait se permettre de craquer pour elle.

\- Nous pensions allez boire un verre en face, balbutia Lucy visiblement totalement désarçonnée. Peut-être aimeriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

David, tout à la fois surpris et amusé par la déstabilisation de son amie, dût tourner la tête pour ne pas la regarder, se retenant de rire de justesse. C'était peu charitable, mais là, ça lui remontait un peu le moral.

Tatcher sourit à la rouquine et déclina aimablement.

\- C'est très gentil comme proposition, mais ce soir ce ne va pas être possible. Je suis attendu, désolé.

Attendu ? Donc il avait quelqu'un songea la jeune femme avec désolation.

\- Ha… d'accord, bonne nuit alors, fit-elle en se raidissant, consciente d'être totalement ridicule.

Elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées rigides vers la porte à tambours. Tatcher, comprenant qu'il l'avait peut-être éconduite un peu trop vivement, s'empressa d'ajouter à son attention :

\- Mais volontiers un autre soir !

Lucy se retourna avec de grands yeux et une expression de petite fille surprise, puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir en sautillant presque de joie.

David échangea un regard avec le responsable de la sécurité, se pinçant les lèvres, prêt à exploser de rire au vu de la scène, mais parvint à se retenir, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de rejoindre son amie sur le trottoir.

Là, il se plaça à côté de son amie, appuyée contre la paroi du bâtiment voisin pour ne plus être vue, visiblement honteuse. Elle leva les yeux sur son ami et déclara froidement :

\- Pas de commentaire, merci.

\- Tu aurais vu ta tête, se moqua doucement le jeune homme en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, comprenant qu'elle avait tout sauf besoin qu'il se rie d'elle.

\- Ho ça va, soupira-t-elle en se redressant. Je n'y peux rien moi s'il est exactement mon genre de mecs. Grand, musclé, protecteur, souriant…

\- Pas intéressé, fit ironiquement David, fixant son amie avec douceur.

Elle fit une moue, respira profondément, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il put observer la multitude d'émotions qui passa sur son visage. Il y décela du trouble, de la gêne, de la colère, du doute, de la colère encore, puis du dédain. Elle soupira.

\- Je sais. Mais moi au moins, j'essaie de trouver quelqu'un, pas comme d'autre. Suivez mon regard, ajouta-t-elle, retrouvant son sarcasme habituel, avec un sourire.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, fit semblant d'être vexé le jeune homme de manière théâtrale, prenant un air boudeur.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent tous les deux de rire face au comique de la situation. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, embrassa son front pour la « consoler » du ridicule qu'elle venait de se taper, puis ils traversèrent la route dans une bonne humeur retrouvée.

A cet instant, et par miracle, David ne pensait presque plus à Andrew. Ça n'allait malheureusement pas durer.

Le Jameson's Pub était un sympathique bar, très chaleureux portant le nom de son gérant, Gary, un Irlandais de pure souche, qui dirigeait cet établissement depuis près de trente ans.

Le pub, qui faisait l'angle de la rue, avait vu naître tout le quartier actuel. En effet, la parcelle où se dressaient aujourd'hui des immeubles – dont celui où travaillaient la petite bande – et le nouveau bloc d'habitations étaient encore un terrain vague dix ans plus tôt.

L'endroit était surtout réputé pour être le seul endroit en ville à servir de l'alcool aux lycéens sans les réprimandés et sans scrupule. La politique du tenancier était que dans son pays, les enfants étaient allaités au whisky. Personne ne savait si s'était vrai, mais cela arrangeait bien tout le monde, surtout les lycéens.

Etrangement, malgré la dureté des lois, Gary ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Personne ne savait si c'était parce le sheriff était ami de longue date avec cet hurluberlu ou parce que tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Le lieu était décoré dans des tons de bois sombre, avec un grand comptoir en U. Outre cela, il ressemblait à tous les bars du monde. Des tables, des chaises, du parquet, des murs couverts d'un motif imitation brique., deux cibles de fléchettes dans le fond, près d'alcôves qui permettaient des réunions plus intimes, ainsi qu'un jukebox moderne (de ceux qui se connectaient à internet).

En voyant entrer les deux amis, le patron les interpela jovialement de derrière son comptoir. Gary était imposant, grand, large d'épaules, avec des cheveux mi-longs attachés en catogan, une barbe artistiquement tressée et terminée par un gros anneau celtique.

Tout le monde le soupçonnait, vu son âge, de se teindre, car sa pilosité, rousse à l'origine, devenait un peu plus carotte chaque année. Il avait cependant toujours démenti avec véhémence.

La particularité de ce robuste gaillard était son œil gauche, blanc laiteux, barré d'une cicatrice. Il en avait perdu l'usage une quinzaine d'année plus tôt, dans une rie qui avait mal tourné. Mais il restait assez mystérieux quant aux circonstances exactes de cet accident.

Les deux camarades le saluèrent avec joie, échangeant avec lui quelques plaisanteries avant de passer commande. Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs boissons – une bière sans alcool pour David, un martini blanc pour Lucy – une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien les interpella depuis le fond du bar.

\- Ha, vous voilà vous ! s'exclama Rebecca avec son éternel entrain, s'approchant d'eux à grandes enjambées. On se demandait si vous alliez finir par vous ramener ici ou non.

En arrivant à leur hauteur, elle en attrapa un de chacun de ses bras, passant par-dessus leurs épaules, et les serra contre elle. Elle les fit se tourner pour leur désigner la direction du jeu de fléchettes.

Dans l'alcôve qui s'en trouvait le plus proche, le reste de l'équipe avait pris place, discutant entre eux.

\- Joignez-vous à nous ! proposa-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait entendre que toute protestations serait vaine.

Soupirant, les deux compères durent se résoudre à rejoindre les autres. Cependant, David trouva le moyen d'y échapper pour quelques instants encore, invoquant le besoin pressant d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Loupe pas l'urinoir, se moqua Rebecca avec un clin d'œil, attirant avec elle Lucy en direction de l'alcôve.

David poussa un nouveau soupir face à la vulgarité de sa collègue, puis se dirigea vers une porte, à côté du comptoir. Sur un battant, les idéogrammes indiquaient les WC, le téléphone, la porte de la minuscule cuisine, et la sortie de secours.

Il se demanda une seconde s'il ne ferait pas mieux de l'emprunter et de fuir par la ruelle glauque à la forte odeur de poubelle. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être entouré de tout le monde ce soir, et avait espérer un simple verre en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Rien de plus.

Malheureusement, maintenant qu'il y était, il n'avait plus tant le choix. Prenant une grande respiration, il détourna la tête du logo vert et entra dans les WC hommes, ne se doutant pas qu'au même instant, Andrew faisait son entrée dans le bar.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles - partie 4

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Retrouvailles**

 **Partie IV**

Andrew poussa la porte du Jameson's et s'arrêta sur le pas de porte, jetant un regard panoramique aux lieux. Il ressentait une étrange émotion car cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cet endroit.

Et pourtant, rien n'avait changer – à l'exception du jukebox – depuis la dernière fois. Tout était parfaitement identique à son souvenir. Les boiseries, les banquettes, l'ambiance. Même Gary n'avait pas tellement changé, debout derrière son comptoir, comme s'il n'en avait jamais bougé, véritable élément du décor.

Le tenancier était en train d'essuyer un verre tout en taillant la bavette avec une charmante jeune femme. Lorsqu'il aperçut le nouveau venu du coin de son seul œil valide, il se redressa d'un coup, s'excusant auprès de la demoiselle, puis laissa en plan ce qu'il faisait pour contourner le comptoir.

Il s'avança de plusieurs pas, la bouche bée, et détailla des pieds à la tête le jeune homme, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Bon sang de bois, maugréa-t-il, encore stupéfait. Un revenant.

\- Salut Gary, ça faisait un bail, répondit simplement Andrew avec un sourire sincère.

\- Andrew, p'tite tête, t'es de retour ! s'exclama alors joyeusement le barman en écartant grand les bras, s'avançant pour lui faire l'accolade. Heureux de te revoir !

\- De même, manqua d'étouffer l'autre dans la puissante embrassade de l'Irlandais de pure souche.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? interrogea ce dernier en relâchant enfin son étreinte. Et où étais-tu tout ce temps ?

\- Ho, pas grand-chose, avoua Andrew avec un haussement d'épaules. Je me suis baladé, j'ai fait des études, j'ai bossé pour me faire de l'expérience et là, je viens d'être engagé par Sofia Castillo.

En disant cela, il désigna d'un geste par-dessus son épaule le bâtiment qui se trouvait presque en face, de l'autre côté de la rue, et que l'on voyait à travers la vitrine. Gary lança un coup d'œil dans cette direction, puis asséna une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune homme, ce qui manqua de lui décoller les poumons, tout en déclarant en rigolant :

\- Donc t'as rejoint cette bande de rigolos, t'as bien du courage, hahaha !

\- Hé ouais… D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras Gary, mais ils m'attendent.

\- Pas de soucis mon gars, sourit le barman avant de lui désigner le fond du pub d'un geste de la main. Ils sont juste là.

\- Merci.

Laissant seul le tenancier, qui l'aurait sans doute harcelé encore une bonne heure s'il n'avait pas écourté la discussion, Andrew se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Il entendait la voix forte et énergique de Rebecca, qui faisait des blagues et riait à gorges déployée.

Il allait les rejoindre, mais avant, il avait un besoin pressent. Il bifurqua en direction de la porte des toilettes. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien l'attendre encore un instant.

oOoOo

A la table, Lucy avait été placée, sans aucune chance de pouvoir contester, dans le fond de la loge. Elle ne vit donc pas entrer Andrew, sans quoi elle se serait probablement levée en poussant un cri à l'idée que David allait le croiser.

Bien entendu, elle aurait pu se douter que toute la petite bande était réunie ici pour fêter l'arrivée du nouvel employé, mais comme ils avaient une large tendance à échouer ici pour n'importe quel prétexte, ses soupçons ne furent pas alertés tout de suite.

Elle ne tiqua que lorsque Peter lança d'un ton agacé, regardant sa montre :

\- Bon, il compte arriver quand ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un rabat joie ! s'exclama Rebecca en le dévisageant, juste avant d'éclater de rire, déjà enivrée par sa deuxième piña colada bue presque cul-sec.

\- Qui doit arriver, interrogea la rouquine en se tournant vers son collègue, qui arborait une moue boudeuse

\- Le nouveau, soupira le Britannique en remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez. C'est pour lui tout ça, et il trouve encore à nous faire attendre. Quel toupet.

\- Attend, se figea Lucy en le contemplant intensément. Andrew va venir ?!

\- Il est déjà là, répondit Alex en désignant la porte des WC. Je l'ai vu entrer mais il est allé directement aux toilettes.

\- Oh merde, balbutia Lucy en se plaquant une main sur la bouche, redoutant ce qui risquait de se produire.

oOoOo

Dans les toilettes pour messieurs, David finissait de se laver les main – il était resté un petit moment ici pour pouvoir souffler avant de rejoindre les autres – lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsque le jeune homme se tourna, il se retrouva face à Andrew, qui le dévisagea.

Il semblait tout autant surpris que lui de le trouver là, mais la perplexité ne dura qu'un instant et laissa place sur son visage à un petit sourire en coin. De son ton légèrement narquois, il lança :

\- Décidément, on n'arrête pas de se croiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? interrogea froidement David en le toisant avec mépris, sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines.

\- A ton avis ? répondit l'autre avec une insolence soutenue. Que viennent faire les gens dans des toilettes ?

\- Ha ha, très drôle, grogna David. Ferme-la !

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce d'aisance. Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager l'un l'autre. Andrew continuait de le fixer avec un sourire détestable en coin tandis que David serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire.

Après un instant, le nouveau bougea enfin, contournant son ancien ami pour se rendre aux urinoirs. En baissant sa braguette, il parla enfin avec calme :

\- C'est Rebecca qui m'a invité, pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Tu sais, ce que font les gens pour accueillir un nouveau collègue. Mais passons… Au fait, je voulais te demander comment tu allais quand nous aurions été seul, et voici l'occasion.

\- Ça aurait été tellement mieux si elle ne s'était jamais présentée, rétorqua sombrement l'autre, lui tournant le dos pour éviter de le regarder pisser.

Andrew lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, remontant sa fermeture-éclair, puis s'approcha du lavabo pour se laver les mains. David restant dans son dos, à le fixer avec mépris. Cela amusait le nouveau, qui le regardait via le miroir.

Enfin, l'amusait dans une certaine mesure. Mais l'attristait de la même manière, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer en se parant d'un masque d'orgueil. Ils avaient pourtant été proche, dans une autre vie, et David n'avait pas toujours été aussi hargneux. Et lui aussi hautain.

Le souvenir de cette époque lointaine lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais il le repoussa avec force. Il ne devait pas montrer être affecté par le comportement de l'autre.

Il se tourna vers ce dernier, le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'interrogea, pour reprendre la conversation, s'adossant au lavabo en croisant les bras.

\- Et du coup, comment vas-tu ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde ? rétorqua sèchement David.

\- Eh bien, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, nous avons été amis et je m'intéresse à savoir ce que tu es devenu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

\- Justement, es-tu devenu amnésique durant ces dix dernières années pour ne pas te rappeler que la dernière fois je t'ai demandé de disparaître de ma vie car je ne voulais plus jamais te voir, répliqua hargneusement David, des rides de tension marquant son visage.

La colère qui se dégageait de lui était presque palpable, mais cela ne faisait pas peur à Andrew, qui poursuivit, toujours avec une touche d'insolence :

\- Non, mais j'avoue que j'espérais que tu serais passé à autre chose depuis toutes ces années et que nous pourrions, à défaut de redevenir amis, au moins nous entendre et cohabiter sans rancœur.

David craqua et tapa du poing dans la cloison d'un des WC avec rage, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter l'autre.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'étrangla à moitié le noiraud, incapable de crier tant la rage le submergeait. C'est donc pour cela que tu es revenu en ville ?! Recoller les morceaux, c'est ça ton plan ?

Andrew le toisa un instant, son expression insolente se muant en une profonde lassitude. Il comprenait à cet instant que, malgré le temps écouler, son ancien ami ne lui avait rien pardonné et ne le ferait probablement jamais. Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas céder face à son cousin, de ne pas revenir en ville. Il avait été bête d'espérer une réconciliation.

Après un instant de silence, où David le foudroyait littéralement du regard, Andrew finit par soupirer, fermant les yeux en se redressant. Il se dirigea vers la porte, posa une main sur la poignée et lâcha d'un ton fatigué en lançant un dernier regard à l'autre.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, de toute manière ça n'a pas d'importance, au final.

Cette réplique, dites avec une étrange trace de tristesse, troubla quelque peu David, qui sentit la colère raffluer.

\- Essayons juste de ne pas gâcher la soirée des autres, ils n'ont pas à être mêlés à nos querelles, ajouta le plus petit des deux en sortant des toilettes.

David resta seul dans la pièce à l'hideux carrelage jaune, contemplant la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il se repassa la scène en entier, puis poussa un râle d'agacement, les mâchoires encore endolories de leur crispation.

Il sentait que sa tête lui tournait un peu et s'accrocha à un évier, les mains de chaque côté. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Il était en sueur, les traits tirés, les yeux flambant d'une expression qui lui faisait peur à lui-même.

Il sentait également une douleur lancinante dans son bras blessé. Par habitude, il le tendit devant lui et constata avec dépit qu'il était incapable de le tenir sans que celui-ci tremble. Agacé par ce constat, il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, se demandant s'il arriverait à se ressaisir et donner le change auprès de ses collègues.

Car, malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Andrew à cet instant, ce dernier avait raison sur ce point. Ce n'était pas à eux de subir leur mésentente. Mais il savait que ça serait très dur de faire semblant de rien.

La douleur de son bras ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer, et il devinait que c'était à cause de la tension nerveuse. Il s'était tellement tendu face à Andrew que la blessure s'était réinflammée. Ça ne passerait pas tout seul.

Il sortit de sa poche sa boîte à cachets et en extirpa une pilule antidouleur, qu'il avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Après cela, il prit encore le temps de bien respirer pour tenter de se calmer, puis sortit des toilettes à pas lents, voulant retarder au maximum le moment où il devrait faire semblant de rien.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles - partie 5

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Retrouvailles**

 **Partie V**

De l'autre côté de la rue, dans l'appartement qui occupait le dernier étage de l'immeuble de bureaux où la fine équipe travaillait, Marco Rossi s'affala à côté de Sofia, à bout de forces, haletant. Tous deux avaient passé une assez mauvaise soirée, se disputant une fois encore au sujet d'Andrew.

La PDG n'avait pas lésiné sur les arguments, mettant en avant le fait que la présence d'Andrew risquait de nuire à la dynamique de l'équipe. Pourtant, Marco ne voulait pas en démordre, estimant qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre la famille à la porte de la sorte.

A cette réplique, la jeune femme lui avait ri au nez en lui rappelant qu'à ce sujet, il était d'une mauvaise foi sans nom. Cela n'avait bien entendu pas plu à son partenaire de vie, et le ton était rapidement monté.

Il y'avait eu des éclats de voix, des phrases sèches, et de la peinture avait volé, le jeune homme peignant au moment où la dispute avait éclaté. S'emportant, il lui avait jeté un pot de jaune poussin qui avait éclaboussé tout le parquet de l'atelier et les vêtements de Sofia.

Agacée, comprenant que cette discussion n'aboutirait à rien, elle était allée se doucher. Rapidement rejointe par son amoureux, qui tenait à s'excuser de cet excès. La douche avait alors dérapé en séance coquine, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur lit pour ce réconcilier, comme toujours.

Sofia posa la joue sur le torse athlétique de son amant, écoutant son cœur battre à vive allure. Il avait sur son visage une expression de sereine. Elle attendit ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse plus profonde, puis, assurée qu'il avait basculé dans le sommeil, épuisé par leurs ébats, se redressa.

Elle observa cet homme qu'elle aimait. Son corps sculpté par des exercices quotidiens, son visage aux traits doux, ses cheveux bruns tout en bataille après la douche, ses lèvres qu'elle adorait sentir parcourir son corps, avec une petite cicatrice au coin de la lèvre, son collier de barbe coupée court. Et ses yeux bruns à l'éclat profond, qu'elle savait reposés sous ses paupières closes.

Oui, elle aimait Marco, le désirait, avait besoin de lui à ses côtés pour être pleinement heureuse. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, les disputes et les tensions entre eux se multipliaient, sans raisons apparentes.

Toutefois, Sofia se réconfortait en se disant que ses crises ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Même s'ils avaient des points de vue divergents, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier et se retrouver.

Après tout, au bout de treize ans de relation, tout ne pouvait pas être tout rose comme au commencement. Le « ils vécurent heureux pour toujours » était un joli rêve que l'on faisait miroiter aux gens de manière totalement amorale. Il y avait dans toutes histoires des hauts et des bas, et c'était bien normale.

En repensant à la merveilleuse longévité de leur couple, Sofia ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les prémisses de ce dernier. Ils étaient encore tous les deux au lycée à cette époque, et diamétralement opposés.

Lui était l'archétype du séduisant _quarterback_ de l'équipe de football américain, adulé par les cheerleaders et les professeurs, constamment sous les projecteurs, accompagné de sa bande de copains bagarreurs.

Elle, pour sa part, était la fille quasi transparente. Petite génie avec les meilleures moyennes, responsable du club de littérature, de mathématique et membre du club de journalisme.

A l'époque, elle était très en retrait malgré le fait que les garçons la courtisent tout de même, son charme s'étant déjà affirmé malgré elle. Paraissait-il d'ailleurs que des filles la jalousaient, mais elle s'en fichait. Plutôt solitaire, elle méprisait alors les gens populaires ou trop excentrique, notamment ceux de l'acabit de Marco, trop sûr et imbu de lui-même.

Un jour, le proviseur l'avait fait convoquer dans son bureau, en même temps que l'idole du lycée. Il lui avait expliqué que le jeune homme était actuellement avec de très mauvaises moyennes dans presque toutes les branches. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas de sa faute – pauvre chou – car il était trop concentré sur le championnat inter-lycée… blablabla.

Sofia avait su d'avance ce que le proviseur allait lui demander, elle avait vu bien assez de films et séries pour le deviner, et ça n'avait pas loupé. Elle n'avait donc pas été surprise lorsque le proviseur lui avait demandé de bien vouloir donner des cours de soutien à leur star sportive.

Vicieux, car en gros, si Marco ne parvenait pas à remonter ses moyennes, ça aurait été uniquement de la faute de l'adolescente. Et bien entendu, impossible de refuser.

Au début, ils les deux ne s'étaient pas entendus, Marco étant totalement réticent à faire le moindre effort. A quoi bon ? de toute manière, même s'il échouait, il aurait tout de même l'occasion d'aller à l'université. Il faisait partie de l'une des familles les plus riches de la ville, et son papa payerait quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais Sofia était têtue. On lui avait demandé quelque chose, et elle s'y était engagée. A force de persévérance et de patience, elle avait réussi à l'intéressé un petit peu. Pour y parvenir, elle avait dû feinter, avec la stratégie qui lui semblait la plus efficace : s'intéressé à lui.

Au début, ça n'avait pas été gagné, car le jeune homme avait un masque bien accroché à lui. Mais, petit à petit, alors qu'elle le mettait en confiance en lui parlant un peu d'elle-même, l'armure d'orgueil s'était fissurée, et le vrai Marco avait pointé le bout de son nez.

Elles avaient ainsi pu découvrir une personne toute autre que le sportif écervelé qu'il s'obstinait à jouer. Il y avait des blessures, profondes, issues de son context familiale, des douleurs dont il avait appris à se protéger de la seule manière qu'il ait trouvé. Faire semblant d'être un caïd, alors qu'il était un garçon réfléchi et sensible.

C'était Sofia qui avait poussé Marco à exprimer les émotions qu'il refoulait par la peinture. Elle avait bien fait car ce qu'il créait était beau. Pas parfait, probablement pas suffisant pour être exposé dans une galerie d'art, mais magnifique de sincérité.

Plus ouvert, plus concentré, le jeune athlète avait vu ses moyennes remonter, ce qui ravissait le proviseur. Ce dernier, satisfait, avait autorisé la jeune femme à arrêter les leçons particulières. Mais les lycéens avaient continué de trainer ensemble.

Cette autre personne que Sofia avait découvert, loin de l'image qu'il s'était donnée, l'avait touchée en plein cœur. Tant et si bien que, malgré elle, des sentiments avaient émergé. Était-ce réciproque ? En tout cas, Marco cherchait désormais sa compagnie, délaissant de plus en plus sa bande de copains et de groupies.

Le rapprochement qui s'opérait entre eux n'était malheureusement pas du goût de ces derniers, qui voyaient d'un œil noir la situation. Ainsi, ce qui devait arriver était arrivé.

Sofia s'était un jour retrouvée acculée dans les toilettes par une bande de _cheerleaders_ hystériques. On l'avait frappée, giflée, lynchée, craché au visage, déchiré ses vêtements, mis la tête dans les WC, déchiré ses notes de cours, puis abandonnée dans la disgrâce en la prévenant qu'elle ne devait plus s'approcher de Marco.

Elle n'avait pas osé sortir de la cabine, effondrée par tant de méchanceté, et avait été retrouvée seulement à la fin des cours par une camarade du club de journalisme qui s'était empressée d'aller chercher un adulte.

Lorsque Marco avait été mis au courant par l'intermédiaire des bruits de couloirs, il était entré dans une rage sourde. Sofia avait tenté de le convaincre de ne rien faire, que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais il n'était pas prêt à pardonner que l'on s'en prenne à « celle qui comptait le plus pour lui ».

Le cœur de Sofia avait manqué un bond face à cette déclaration, et Marco semblait surpris lui-même de celle-ci. Mais il s'était rapidement ressaisi et lui avait demandé – bien que ce ne soit pas le moment le plus approprié, avait-il reconnu – pour lui demander officiellement de sortir avec lui.

Encore un peu sonnée par tous les évènements et par la situation générale, Sofia avait mis un petit moment avant de réaliser, d'éclater en sanglot – parce que ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en une journée – et d'accepter, heureuse comme jamais.

A la suite de cet évènement, Marco avait finalement abandonné l'équipe de football en milieu d'année, se faisant mal voir de tout le lycée, mais ne regrettait rien. Il avait rejoint le club d'art plastique à la place, et s'était concentré sur ses cours.

En ce qui concernait les trois filles qui avaient agressé Sofia, elles avaient été renvoyées purement et simplement. Bien que Marco ait toujours démenti être impliqué dans cette décision, Sofia savait parfaitement l'influence de la famille Rossi en ville. Elle était l'une des familles fondatrices de Fasmay Hill, et il lui était facile d'intervenir dans ce genre de chose.

Après le lycée, le jeune couple était parti faire un road trip à travers tout le pays, avant de finalement reprendre les études, puis de revenir s'installer ensemble dans la ville qui les avait vu grandir.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient quittés… ou plutôt, si, plusieurs fois, pour bouder chacun dans leur coin, mais était toujours revenu rapidement l'un vers l'autre. Treize ans de vie à deux. Une belle histoire.

Repensant avec nostalgie à toutes ces années passées côtes-à-côtes, Sofia se laissa bercer par les souvenirs. Peu de temps après, elle-même éreintée par la longue journée de travail et par cette soirée mouvementée, elle fut accueillie dans les bras de Morphée et sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles - partie 6

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Retrouvailles**

 **Partie VI**

La soirée était désormais bien entamée. Au Jameson's, David s'était assis le plus au fond possible dans l'alcôve, sirotant un soda en silence tout en fixant avec mépris Andrew. Celui-ci disputait une partie acharnée de fléchettes avec Peter et Tatcher, qui était finalement venu, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée seul, une pointe d'agacement dans le regard au moment de son arrivée.

Assis à la table tout autour de lui, Rebecca discutait bruyamment avec Stan, le petit jeune de l'équipe, et Neal Grant, cousin commun d'Andrew et Marco, qui passait ici par hasard avant de rentrer de sa garde à l'hôpital, où il était interne en chirurgie.

Neal, à l'inverse de ses deux cousins, était plutôt maigre, de taille moyenne, « banale » au vu des critères modernes de beauté stéréotypés et stupides. Un visage rectangulaire où s'inséraient deux yeux bruns, des cheveux noirs coupé très court sans soucis de coiffure.

A l'inverse de Marco et Andrew, il n'avait pas de barbe car il faisait attention à se raser le plus possible afin de facilité la procédure de stérilisation avant d'aller au bloc avec ses enseignants.

D'une nature studieuse, sérieux et assidu, il pouvait parfois paraître un peu froid aux premiers abords, mais si on le connaissait, on savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Malgré les apparences, il aimait aussi se détendre et rigoler en partageant un verre avec des amis, même s'il était vrai que depuis le début de son internat, il ne s'autorisait plus autant de sorties.

Neal vivait chez Sofia et Marco, dans le vaste appartement du dernière étage, de l'autre côté de la rue. Bien entendu, il aurait très bien pu se louer un studio lui-même, malgré son maigre salaire d'apprenti chirurgien, mais son cousin estimait que s'il pouvait lui épargner le tracas d'un loyer à payer tous les moins et le laisser se concentrer sur son travail, alors s'était de son devoir de le faire.

Le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant, même si, à vingt-sept ans, il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre seul. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Etre nourri, logé gratuitement n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

David continuait d'observer Andrew avec une expression de vif agacement sur le visage, une multitude de pensées se bousculant dans son esprit, lorsque la voix d'Alexandra le ramena subitement à la réalité.

\- David, tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? fut la seule réponde qui put sortir de sa bouche dans cette situation.

Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui, puis croisa le regard quelque peu inquiet de la jeune femme, et lui accorda un maigre sourire.

\- Désolé, un peu fatigué. Oui, tout va bien je te remercie.

\- Tu semblais songeur, ajouta Alex en lui rendant son sourire.

A cet instant précis, elle le dévorait littéralement du regard, avec tendresse, les yeux brillants légèrement à cause du cocktail un peu trop chargé qu'elle venait de boire. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour lui, elle ne pouvait le cacher avec l'inhibition de l'alcool. Mais David ne semblait pas le remarqué.

Lucy, assise en face d'eux, observait la scène en bouillonnant intérieurement. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle l'agaçait quelque peu et la dépitait. Il lui fallait absolument intervenir, pour le bien d'Alexandra. Car il y avait une chose que la jeune femme ne pouvait savoir, puisque David n'en parlait jamais, à part à sa meilleure amie.

D'un ton un petit peu moqueur, elle s'inséra dans la discussion et demanda à l'attention de David, le dévisageant avec intensité :

\- Alors, Monsieur rêvasse ? Tu matais lequel pour te perdre à ce point en contemplation ? Pete, le nouveau ou mon _crush_ ?

En disant cela, elle s'était penchée un peu plus sur la table, les coudes posés, et désigna d'un mouvement de têtes les trois hommes qui jouaient aux fléchettes. Alex retint un fou-rire, Stan – qui avait entendu la discussion du coin de l'oreille – gratifia d'un sourire étrange David, et ce dernier foudroya son amie d'un regard prodigieusement mauvais à la suite de cette réplique.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas _ce genre_ de tendances, réussit-il à répondre, tâchant de ne pas trop montrer sa crispation, se forçant à sourire.

Lucy fit une moue et le dévisagea d'un air qui disait que la réponse la décevait beaucoup. Alex les observait attentivement, intriguée par cette conversation silencieuse entre eux, et s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsque Peter s'approcha de la table en déclarant :

\- Bon, les collègues, moi j'y vais, il se fait tard.

Il serra les mains des hommes, fit la bise aux filles, et s'attarda un peu plus avec Rebecca, puis, souhaitant la bonne nuit à tout le monde, se dirigea vers la sortie en saluant Gary au passage.

Les discussions reprenaient gentiment quand soudain Rebecca, à peine deux minutes plus tard, se leva à son tour, presque d'un bond, et s'excusa en attrapant sa petite veste en jeans :

\- Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je file aussi. Je suis crevée.

La vitalité avec laquelle elle prononça cette phrase, et l'énergie qu'elle déploya pour sortir rapidement de l'alcôve en cirant un « ciao tout le monde » trahissait l'inverse. Elle fonça droit sur la porte, tendant un gros billet au barman au passage pour régler ses consommations avec un bon pourboire avant de disparaitre dans la rue.

Le reste du groupe resta presque abasourdi par la scène. Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, ils échangèrent des regards, puis éclatèrent tous de rire. Alex se tourna vers Lucy, se tortillant de rire, presque la larme à l'œil.

\- Ils savent qu'ils sont ridicules tous les deux ?

\- Le pire, c'est que non, soupira profondément la rouquine en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Mais ils ne bernent personnes, ajouta David. Ils pensent vraiment qu'on n'a pas remarqué leur petit jeu ?

\- Ils se croient discrets, répondit Alexandra, se ressaisissant à grand peine.

\- Pourtant, y'a rien de plus limpide, soupira Neal, visiblement un peu fatigué par sa journée, avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Excusez-moi.

\- Et ça fait un moment que ça dure, précisa David, terminant son verre avant de se lever.

\- Tu pars déjà ? interrogea alors Alex, soudainement déçue.

\- Oui, je suis assez crevé, tu sais, à cause de ce que tu sais, s'excusa le jeune homme en lui accordant un sourire.

\- Bon… très bien. Bonne nuit alors, fit la jeune femme en tâchant de masquer son dépit, se levant pour le laisser passer.

Lucy regarda Alex, un spasme agitant le coin de sa bouche, puis posa un regard insistant à son ami, qui ne sembla pas le voir, continuant sur sa lancée. Elle se leva à son tour et déclara :

\- Vous m'excusez cinq minutes, je vais juste me dégourdir les jambes en raccompagnant David. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Alex, quand je reviens, on se fait une partie de fléchettes entre filles.

En disant cela, elle donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Stan avec un sourire taquin. Ce dernier leva le visage vers elle en émettant un « hey ! » faussement contrarié, en réalité amusé. C'était une gentille taquinerie entre eux, puisque, homosexuelle totalement assumé, le jeune de dix-neuf ans aimait parler lui-même de « sortie entre filles » lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul parmi plusieurs femmes.

C'était de bonne guerre.

\- Bon, allez, on se dépêche, ils ne vont pas m'attendre dix ans non plus, pressa la rouquine en poussant son ami vers la sortie avec fermeté.

\- Bonne soirée tout le monde, lança à l'arrachée David, surpris par l'attitude de Lucy.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir en moins de deux et prirent la direction de l'immeuble de David, remontant la rue à pas calme. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés du Jameson's, Lucy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait, puis s'arrêta et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Bon, quand est-ce que tu comptes enfin te décider à en parler aux autres ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit délibérément David en haussant les épaules, faisant semblant de ne pas être concerner.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Arrête de jouer à l'imbécile. En plus, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant à vouloir le cacher.

\- Lucy, on a déjà eu souvent cette conversation, et tu sais très bien mes raisons ! répondit froidement le jeune homme.

\- Mais bon sang, David, il n'y a aucune honte à être gay ! Surtout de nos jours !

\- Lucy, tais-toi ! s'exclama quasi hargneusement David en se remettant en marche, accélérant le pas, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu.

\- Où au moins, si tu ne veux pas le dire, trouve une vraie excuse à fournir à Alex, parce qu'elle est complètement subjuguée par toi ! s'exclama à son tour la jeune femme en accélérant le pas pour ne pas être distancée. Alors, au moins pour elle, fait quelque chose. Parce que là, elle souffre en pensant que tu ne l'aime simplement pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? interrogea l'autre en s'arrêtant, se tournant vers la rouquine.

\- S'il te plait, fut offensée Lucy. Ça se voit. Et en plus, elle me l'a dit elle-même. Tu sais, les filles, ça parle mecs quand on est seules.

David ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et baissa le regard sur ses pieds. C'était vrai. En réalité, il avait très bien remarqué le comportement de la secrétaire lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Mais voilà, même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, et aurait probablement pu l'aimer tout court émotionnellement, jamais elle ne l'attirerait.

Parce qu'il aimait les hommes.

Une réalité affreuse à ses yeux, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler à son entourage. Il en éprouvait une terrible honte. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, il n'était pas le seul, et ce n'était pas si grave d'aimer les gens du même sexe. D'ailleurs, il en connaissait et côtoyait beaucoup – notamment Stan, ou le postier, ou le serveur du restaurant chinois –, et ils ne le dérangeaient pas.

Mais l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, sous l'égide de son père, lui interdisait même d'imaginer parler de cela. Un Moore homosexuel, s'était absolument impensable. Cela déshonorerait la famille à tout jamais. C'était dans cette mentalité qu'il avait été élevé.

Et rien ne lui faisait plus peur au monde que l'avis de son géniteur. Voilà pourquoi personne ne savait, à l'exception de Lucy qui avait découvert le pot-aux-rose alors qu'ils étaient encore aux études, de Stan qui l'avait reconnu sur une application de rencontres sans lendemain – heureusement ce dernier avait très bien compris sa situation lorsqu'il la lui avait expliquée et promis de se taire –, et hélas, d'Andrew.

Voilà aussi pourquoi, le retour du jeune homme le gênait tant. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à dissimuler la vérité à tout le monde, en se cachant, en faisant semblant d'être un puritain peu intéressé par les plaisirs charnels et en s'interdisant d'aimer, ne s'accordant qu'une petite aventure sans lendemain de temps en temps. Si possible en dehors des limites de la ville (généralement, lorsqu'il partait en voyage, ou plus rarement dans un motel sur la route nationale). Une vie bien solitaire et morne.

Mais c'était la sienne, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, l'acceptant telle quelle.

Malheureusement, Andrew représentait une terrible menace puisque lui aussi savait. Il avait été son meilleur ami et son confident, à une époque lointaine. C'était à lui qu'il s'était confié lorsqu'il avait commencé à comprendre sa vraie nature.

Il craignait sincèrement qu'aujourd'hui, le retour de cet hurluberlu tout droit surgi de son passé ne bouleverse son monde et son train-train quotidien, le forçant à révéler sa vraie nature, bouleversant son monde, et l'exposant au risque que son père l'apprenne.

Ça, en plus du fait qu'il était profondément lié au _drame_.

\- David ?

La voix de Lucy le ramena subitement à la réalité et réalisa qu'il avait marché sans regarder où il allait, pris dans ses pensées. Ils avaient dépassé l'entrée de son immeuble et son amie l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Réfléchissant rapidement à toute la situation, le jeune homme considéra son amie d'un regard fatigué, puis soupira en fermant les yeux et déclara avec un peu de dépit :

\- Oui, d'accord, tu as gagné. Je tâcherais de trouver un moyen de l'éconduire rapidement sans trop la blesser.

\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire. Mais ne fait pas que le dire, lui sourit Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, puis se firent la bise en arrivant devant chez David. Lucy repartit en direction du bar tandis qu'il regagnait son appartement. Il n'y avait plus de carton dans le couloir, son voisin avait visiblement terminé de tout rentrer.

Par pure politesse, il voulut sonner afin de remplir son rôle de bon voisin, et de se présenter, mais il décida qu'il le ferait le lendemain. Ce soir, il n'avait qu'une envie : Prendre une douche, regarder les nouvelles en mangeant un bol de céréales, puis aller se coucher directement.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles - partie 7

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Retrouvailles**

 **Partie VII**

Lucy revint s'assoir en face d'Alex, qui avait eu la brillante idée de recommander à boire. Elles étaient seules car Stan avait décidé de rentrer à son tour, harcelé au téléphone par sa mère – chez qui il vivait encore. Ainsi, la rouquine put constater l'air prodigieusement dépité de sa collègue, et décida de l'interroger à ce sujet, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne l'intéresse pas soupira profondément l'autre en s'affaissant sur la banquette. J'imagine que je suis trop potelée pour lui plaire…

\- Mais non ! s'exclama à moitié Lucy, sincèrement touchée par cette détresse soudaine. Ce n'est pas ça du tout.

\- J'aimerais bien parvenir à te croire, répondit Alexandra en prenant une gorgée de son soda.

La rouquine se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Décidément, David les mettait tous les deux dans un grand embarras. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire à Alex pourquoi le jeune homme ne la regardait pas comme elle l'espérait, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour attirer son attention, afin qu'elle soit apaisée et comprenne que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de rasséréné la jeune femme et de lui redonner le sourire, sans toutefois lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Tu sais, je connais bien David, se lança-t-elle après une gorgée de son gin tonic pour se redonner du courage. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne regarde pas ce genre détail chez quelqu'un. Et puis, je te promets que tu n'as aucun complexe à avoir parce que tu es grave sexy, et mignonne en plus. Tu assumes ton corps, tu t'habilles bien, tu es belle sans avoir besoin de deux tonnes de maquillage… Crois-moi, tu as largement de quoi faire tourner la tête aux hommes.

En disant cela, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et tâcha de lui accorder son sourire le plus sincère, espérant réussir à noyer le poisson pour l'instant. Mais Lucy savait qu'au fond, la seule chose qu'aurait voulue entendre Alexandra était « oui, il t'aime, mais il n'ose pas te le montrer ». Malheureusement, cela n'arriverait jamais. Toutefois, la rouquine pouvait affirmer une chose, qui n'était pas un mensonge.

\- Tu sais, même s'il ne te le montre pas, je pense qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Mais tu sais comment il est. Il n'exprime pas ses sentiments facilement. Il est de ces gens renfermés. C'est aussi dû à son éducation.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison, répondit Alex en souriant pour de bon.

Un court silence s'installa, aucune des deux ne sachant réellement que dire. Ce calme ne fut rompu qu'une minute plus tard, lorsque Tatcher s'approcha de la table, et demanda d'une voix posée :

\- Les filles, je vais y aller aussi. Je suis en voiture, vous voulez que je vous pousse un bout ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un rapide regard, puis Alex déclina poliment :

\- Je te remercie, mais tu sais que j'habite à deux pas, je ne veux pas te faire faire un détour pour deux rues à peine.

\- Très bien. Et vous Lucy ?

La rouquine devint toute rouge à nouveau tandis qu'il l'observait avec une certaine douceur. C'était une occasion inespérée de réussir à être un peu seul avec lui et éventuellement d'essayer de nouer des liens en en apprenant plus sur lui durant le trajet.

Mais elle savait que ce serait une perte de temps et une occasion surtout de se ridiculiser car elle se connaissait et savait qu'elle allait perdre tout ses moyens et balbutier comme une collégienne.

En plus, son amie avait besoin qu'on lui change les idées, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi.

\- Merci beaucoup, Tatcher, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais je vais rester encore un peu, finit-elle par se forcer à répondre, souriant poliment.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Bonne soirée Mesdemoiselles.

Il les gratifia d'un hochement de tête et partit, sans omettre de saluer le tenancier au passage avant de disparaître dans la rue. Lucy ne le lâcha pas du regard un seul instant, semblant retenir son souffle, puis se relâcha en s'affaissant sur la banquette avec un soupir lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

\- Il est quant même trop sexy, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Cette réplique fit éclater de rire Alexandra, qui lui fit remarquer qu'elles avaient finalement un peu le même problème en termes de mecs. Lucy approuva, riant à son tour face à l'ironie de la situation.

Si elles préféraient en plaisanter, il y en avait un que cela ne rendait pas forcément heureux. Neal, qui les observait depuis le comptoir où il commandait une panachée, avait assisté à la scène et entendu la réplique de Lucy.

Cela le dépitait un peu, car il devait avouer que depuis quelques temps, il avait le béguin pour la rouquine, même s'il n'osait pas l'aborder – et n'avait pas le temps. Il se rendait compte que lui, physiquement, ne correspondait pas aux critères de la jeune femme et par conséquent aucune chance.

Il se sentait rejeté, même s'il n'avait jamais osé faire un pas vers elle, et avait le sentiment que toutes les filles qu'il appréciait préféraient les mecs musclés et hyper-virile. Un préjugé totalement faux, dû à un gros manque de confiance, qui le rongeait et l'empêchait d'aller les aborder.

Tandis que les deux femmes se levait pour aller disputer leur partie de fléchettes et que Gary posait une grande pinte de blonde sans alcool devant lui, Andrew vint s'assoir sur le tabouret voisin.

\- Un café s'il te plait Gary, commanda-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers son cousin, constatant son air bougon.

Andrew se tourna légèrement pour regarder dans la même direction que Neal, et constata que son regard buttait directement sur Lucy. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour faire le lien et assimiler la situation. Avec un léger soupir et un sourire désolé, il lui demanda :

\- Elle te plait c'est ça ?

\- Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas Andrew, répliqua froidement Neal en se replongeant dans sa panachée, regardant à présent droit devant lui en se forçant à ignorer la rouquine.

\- T'as l'air d'en pâtir, et on fait partie de la même famille, alors…

\- Non ! répliqua sèchement mais calmement le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers Andrew, le toisant d'un air froid. Toi et moi, on est peut-être lié par le sang, mais je refuse que cet argument te serve à m'amadouer. Ce qui est arrivé, ce _drame_ , et toutes les répercutions que cela a eu sur la famille… Pour moi, tu ne mérites plus d'en faire partie.

Le sourire de l'autre s'effaça immédiatement et il tiqua de la paupière. Alors s'était ainsi que son plus jeune cousin le voyait ? Etrange, il s'y attendait un peu mais ne pensait pas que ça le toucherait à ce point.

Enfin, vu ce qui s'était produit en ville après le _drame_ et son départ, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Neal d'avoir de telles considérations. Il était encore jeune lorsque tout ça s'était passé et il ne connaissait probablement pas toute l'histoire, ou en tout cas, que les versions qu'on avait bien voulues lui raconter.

Pourtant, la vérité, seul David, lui et le vrai responsable de tout cela la connaissait. Un était en prison, l'autre tellement en colère qu'il modifiait probablement à sa sauce pour se donner en victime, quant à lui, personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de raconter l'histoire. Alors forcément…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Marco a décidé de te pardonner et de tout oublier que j'ai envie d'en faire autant, okey, poursuivit Neal avant de terminer cul-sec sa bière sans alcool. Alors ne viens pas faire comme si on pouvait juste reprendre notre entente. On ne sera plus jamais aussi proche qu'à l'époque tous les quatre. Bonne soirée.

Son laïus terminé, le jeune homme se leva en laissant un billet sur le comptoir, puis s'en alla directement pour rentrer. Cela se voyait qu'il était agacé par cette discussion, et Andrew en était profondément déçu.

Enfin, Neal finirait bien par se calmer, et peut-être accepterait-il de revoir son jugement d'ici quelques temps. Ça serait probablement long, mais Andrew ne perdait pas espoir. D'autant que c'était aussi en partie pour se recoller à sa famille qu'il avait décidé de se rapprocher de la ville (sans prévoir de s'y retrouver directement à nouveau).

Ne se sentant soudainement plus d'énergie ni d'entrain, la fatigue et la déception lui retombant dessus, il termina son café, paya, puis salua tout le monde. Il sortit dans l'air fraichissant de la tombée du jour et leva les yeux au ciel, où les étoiles commençaient à scintiller.

Il profita d'être dehors pour s'allumer une cigarette, qu'il fuma en marchant le long de la rue. Il avait eu la chance de trouver un appartement directement dans le quartier, ce qui était une chance pour le travail. Il pouvait remercier Marco de l'avoir pistonné pour l'obtenir aussi vite.

Ecrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier au pied de son nouvel immeuble, il entra dans le et monta au cinquième étage. Il n'y avait que deux portes par pallier. Il joua des clés dans la serrure et pénétra dans son spacieux nouveau logis.

Celui-ci était strictement le même que celui de David, en miroir. Bien sûr, cela, Andrew ne pouvait le savoir car il n'avait encore jamais rendu visite à son nouveau voisin. D'ailleurs, il ignorait totalement que l'occupant d'en face était son ancien ami.

S'il en avait été informé – ce que Marco avait bien sûr omis de faire – il n'aurait probablement jamais accepté d'emménager ici.

Quoi que…

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 2 : Voisinage - partie 1

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Voisinage**

 **Partie I**

Sofia se réveilla tôt dans la nuit, aux alentours de quatre heures. Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil, mais elle avait une sensation étrange d'étouffement et d'oppression. C'était une simple angoisse, et elle devinait d'où elle pouvait provenir.

Tâchant de respirer profondément et calmement, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et posa le regard sur son amant, profondément endormi pour sa part. La jeune femme se redressa tout en continuant de l'observer. Allongé sur le flanc, il semblait paisible.

Avec tendresse, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle le sentit frémir, émettant un bruit de gorge, mais il ne se réveilla pas. A le contempler ainsi, serein, elle pourrait presque revoir le lycéen dont elle était tombée amoureuse bien des années plus tôt.

Oui, presque.

Pourtant, même si elle l'aimait toujours, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Et c'était probablement la cause de son angoisse nocturne. Se remémorer les souvenirs de leur rencontre la veille l'avait inconsciemment amenée au constat que tout avait changé depuis cette époque, eux compris.

Marco était devenu quelqu'un de réputé dans son travail de notaire, sans parler de son image publique qui avait explosé depuis qu'il était devenu membre du Conseil de la ville. Un retour à la notoriété, surtout auprès de la gent féminine, que Sofia voyait d'un œil circonspect. Pour elle, le voir redevenir un élément populaire, comme avant leur rencontre. Une sorte de retour en arrière à ses yeux, qui lui apportait un sentiment étrange.

D'un côté, elle était ravie pour lui d'avoir du succès dans sa vie, mais avait le sentiment d'un léger éloignement. D'où les disputes de plus en plus fréquente. Surtout que, même si elle s'efforçait de lui faire confiance, elle devait avouer ne pas très bien vivre le fait que de plus en plus de femmes l'approchent et l'abordent.

Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans la paranoïa ou devenir une de ces compagnes mortellement jalouses et possessives, mais elle ressentait tout de même une légère pointe d'appréhension. D'autant que Marco était un peu plus distant ces derniers temps.

Cela ne signifiait rien, il avait beaucoup de travail et de choses à gérer entre ses différentes casquettes, mais cela provoquait chez Sofia un état d'alerte. Ou peut-être cette impression d'éloignement était-il dû à l'un des sujets revenants fréquemment sur la table ces temps.

Avoir un enfant.

En effet, bien qu'elle ait toujours cru et dit qu'elle ne se voyait pas avoir de bébé, quelque chose dans son subconscient avait changé depuis qu'elle avait dépassé la trentaine. Était-ce dû à son horloge biologique, une chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper ? Ou simplement le désir de fonder une famille, tout à fait légitime après plus d'une décennie avec le même partenaire ?

Elle ne savait pas, mais en tout cas, depuis un peu plus d'un an, cela occupait une petite part de ses pensées. Elle commençait à sérieusement envisager de devenir mère. Et ça la pesait de plus en plus.

Petit hic dans cette histoire, Marco, lui, ne semblait pas partager ce désir. Pour lui, un enfant représentait un engagement total et un travail constant. Avec tout ce qui l'occupait déjà, il ne se voyait pas franchement relever ce défi.

 _Pas encore_ , comme il aimait le rappeler. Une façon polie de dire « jamais », sous-entendue par le ton employé pour le dire. Un leurre pour tenter de couper court à la discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Une fuite qui était au cœur de leurs tensions récentes.

A la limite, ce refus de même envisager la chose de la part de Marco aurait pu être plus supportable s'il acceptait au moins de s'enger totalement. Par une demande en mariage. Mais ça non plus, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. De son point de vu, le mariage était une prison dont il préférait éviter de connaître les barreaux.

Mais pour Sofia, cela aurait simplement été une évolution logique de leur relation, comme une nouvelle étape, qu'il était grand temps de franchir après tout ce temps. Peut-être était-elle trop attachée à ce schéma, à cause de la culture populaire et de l'effet culturel.

Pourtant, elle ne demandait pas la lune. Elle ne désirait pas un mariage de cinéma ou de star. Elle n'en avait que faire de la belle robe blanche hors de prix, du traiteur surcoté avec le caviar et le champagne, de la pièce montée qui défiait les lois de la gravité et promettait un diabète foudroyant.

Elle ne voulait pas d'un millier d'invités, d'église lourdement décorée, de tonnes de fleurs cruellement gâchées car à usage unique, de discours qui dureraient trois plombes ou de réception interminable aux airs de festival de canne.

Non, elle souhaitait juste se lier à l'homme qu'elle aimait, prendre un engagement, protéger par une déclaration officielle et un enregistrement de leur acquis commun – si l'un d'eux venait à disparaitre. Et peut-être un peu se rassurer sur la solidité de leur relation après leurs récentes disputes.

Malheureusement pour elle, la réponse de Marco face à ce désir était inlassablement la même : non.

Sofia soupira en songeant à tout cela. Ça la déprimait quelque peu qu'il lui résiste comme ça, qu'il refuse de lui faire plaisir. Elle se demandait parfois si elle ne ferait pas mieux de le mettre au pied du mur en le demandant elle en mariage. Après tout, pourquoi la femme ne pourrait-elle pas faire la proposition ? On était au XXIe siècle.

Oui, elle pourrait ! Mais inconsciemment, elle préférait attendre que ce soit lui qui lui pose la question. Pas forcément en mettant le genou à terre avec une envolée de violon, mais qu'il prenne par lui-même l'initiative.

Enfin, peut-être en demandait-elle trop. Avait des attentes idiotes conditionnées par la société. Ce n'était pas impossible, elle le reconnaissait. N'empêche que cela la comblerait s'il acceptait de se lier à elle de cette manière.

Agacée par toutes ces interrogations et ses espoirs non-exaucés, elle décida de quitter la chambre, tâchant de ne pas réveiller Marco. De toute manière, avec l'esprit plein comme elle l'avait, elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir tout de suite. Revêtant rapidement une chemise et un pantalon de jogging, elle sortit dans le couloir en tirant la porte en silence.

Elle remonta le corridor jusqu'à la pièce de vie, où elle trouva Neal, déjà debout, terminant son café tout en regardant lisant un épais ouvrage de chirurgie. Le jeune homme vivait avec eux depuis quelque temps, Marco lui ayant proposé d'économiser un loyer en s'installant dans la chambre d'ami.

Bien que Sofia ait d'abord eu de l'appréhension face à cette décision – presque aussi forcée que pour Andrew – elle devait admettre que Neal était un colocataire très discret. Bien qu'ayant des horaires très variable, il ne se faisait pas remarquer outre mesure lorsqu'il rentrait ou partait, même en urgence au milieu de la nuit, et passait en réalité presque tout son temps à l'hôpital, laissant ainsi le couple vivre sa vie sans y apparaitre comme un parasite.

\- Salut, fit-il en la voyant arriver, levant le nez de son bouquin. Déjà debout ?

\- Bonjour Neal, répondit-elle en se posant en allant au frigo. Sommeil agité. Et toi, bien dormi ?

\- Ça va.

Voilà, fin de l'échange. Le jeune étudiant n'était pas très causant. Sofia se versa un verre de jus d'orange et prit un yogourt, puis s'installa à côté de lui au comptoir de la cuisine pour se sustenter.

Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence, Neal referma son livre, le glissa dans sa sacoche et quitta l'appartement en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il devait arriver tôt pour les visites des patients du matin.

Sofia termina son petit-déjeuner frugal, se préparant mentalement à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Elle savait qu'il y aurait du pain sur la planche, et espérait que tout le monde se donnerait au maximum. Elle priait surtout pour que David ne se braque pas et reste concentré en dépit de ses différents avec Andrew.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 2 : Voisinage - partie 2

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Voisinage**

 **Partie II**

Nouvelle nuit de cauchemars pour David, et nouveau réveil en sursaut, cœur palpitant, sueurs glacées couvrant son corps. Décidément, ces derniers temps, son subconscient ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher. Déjà que l'on était en plein dans la période où était survenu le _drame_ , que l'on « fêtait » les dix ans de celui-ci, le retour d'Andrew ne venait rien arranger.

David réussit, en respirant profondément, à atténuer le sentiment de panique, mais la boule qu'il sentait dans son estomac ne voulait pas disparaître. Il savait qu'il allait désormais tous les jours devoir affronter celui qu'il ne voulait voir pour rien au monde.

Soupirant profondément, il s'extirpa sans aucun entrain de son lit et se traina à la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Aujourd'hui encore, son bras le faisait terriblement souffrir, pulsant comme une brûlure. Foutus nerfs ! Il se hâta de prendre un cachet dans la boite à pharmacie et l'avala.

Ce maudit bras commençait réellement à l'emmerder. D'accord, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux de l'avoir encore, malgré la blessure qui lui avait été infligée lors du _drame_ , mais il se demandait, vu les séquelles et les emmerdements qui en découlaient, si dans le fond il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il le perde tout simplement.

De toute manière, sa vie n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus pénible que maintenant, il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en servir qu'un jour sur deux avec les crises de douleur et de tremblements.

Douché, il suivit son rituel matinal comme d'habitude, se versant une tasse de café et savourant un fruit tout en lisant les nouvelles du jours sur la tablette. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à terminer sa boisson, l'estomac bien trop crispé par ses appréhensions.

Il repoussa une nausée tout en vidant sa tasse dans l'évier avant de soigneusement la laver et la replacer – il n'aimait rien voir traîner chez lui, avant d'attraper sa sacoche et de se préparer à partir directement au travail.

Tout en fermant sa poste à clé, il jeta un regard sur celle de l'appartement d'en face. Plus aucun carton ne trainait dans le corridor, sans doute preuve que le nouveau venu avait terminé son installation.

David se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. D'après Madame Perkins, sa concierge, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ son âge, très sympathique et poli, tout à fait son genre si elle avait été plus jeune d'une trentaine d'année. David se promis donc de respecter l'étiquette et d'aller offrir une bouteille de vin à ce nouveau venu pour se présenter.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Finalement, il allait le rencontrer plus tôt que prévu, se dit-il. Se retournant, près à saluer avec un sourire de circonstance, son regard butta sur l'individu et sa mine joviale se décomposa instantanément.

Il se retrouvait bouche bée, abasourdi, presque sonné.

Andrew.

Encore lui !

En le voyant, son nouveau collègue s'immobilisa également, l'air tout autant surpris. Ils restèrent tous deux pétrifié de stupeur, s'observant en silence durant plusieurs longues secondes. L'ascenseur eut le temps de s'ouvrir avec son tintement de clochette et de se refermer avant que l'un des deux ne fasse le moindre geste.

Andrew, reprenant un peu plus vite ses esprits, voulut parler, ouvrant la bouche, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir. David, le voyant esquisser le mouvement, prit la décision irréfléchie de fuir, tout simplement, s'élançant au pas de course en direction de la cage d'escaliers.

L'autre resta encore un instant sous l'effet de la surprise, regardant droit devant lui, la main encore posée sur la poignée de sa porte. Il n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qui venait de se produire.

Tournant la tête vers la porte d'en face, et constata avec un immense malaise que l'appartement voisin du sien était habité par David Thomas Moore. Il s'envoya une baffe mentale tout en soupirant. Peut-être aurait-il dû penser à vérifier cela dès son arrivée, ça aurait pu éviter ce genre de mauvaises surprises.

\- Et merde, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

C'était le cas de le dire. Mais comment pouvait-il jouer à ce point-là de malchance ? Parmi les dizaines d'appartements libres en ville, il fallait qu'il tombe précisément sur celui se trouant pile en face de celui de David ! Ce dernier allait sans doute profiter de cette malheureuse coïncidence comme preuve de harcèlement et le clamer haut et fort devant tous leurs collègues.

Poussant un immense soupir d'agacement, il termina de verrouiller sa porte – son geste étant resté en suspend – et se promis d'essayer d'attraper son nouveau voisin dans la journée afin de lui expliquer calmement qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais concours de circonstances.

Enfin, à condition que David ne fasse pas tout pour l'éviter, s'énerve avant même de le laisser parer ou fuie ouvertement la discussion. Ou parte en clash. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'ils se donnent en spectacles tous deux dès son second jour dans l'entreprise.

Légèrement dépité par avance, il prit l'ascenseur, sortit de l'immeuble et traversa directement la rue pour se rendre aux bureaux. En se levant ce matin, il avait eu envie d'aller se promener dans ce nouveau quartier qui avait poussé en son absence et allait être son foyer désormais, mais l'envie était retombée.

Il salua le vigile – qui n'était pas le même que celui avec lequel lui et ses collègues avaient passé la soirée – présenta sa carte, puis monta au quatrième sans attendre. Il se retrouva seul dans le grand _open space_ lumineux.

Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea au bureau qu'on lui avait attribué la veille et, s'asseyant, commença à déballer les quelques petites affaires qu'il avait ramenées de chez lui. Le poste de travail était pour l'instant vide, froid et impersonnel, mais Sofia lui avait expliqué (et il avait constaté chez les autres) qu'il pouvait le personnaliser à sa guise.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas grand-chose comme affaires, mais déballa pour commencer une photo de ses parents dans un joli cadre, une tasse personnalisée offerte par les potes qu'il s'était faits à la fac et une petite tortue en céramique, sorte de grigri qu'il aimait bien. Il disposa soigneusement les babioles, puis, satisfait, alla se verser un café et revint s'assoir devant le PC qu'il avait enclenché entre temps.

Avant de se lancer dans son travail de la journée – qu'il savait d'avance colossale car il devait remettre à jour tout le serveur – il se laissa aller à un instant de réflexion. Il ne savait pas si c'était une chance ou un malheur d'avoir céder à son cousin et d'avoir accepté le poste, mais il avait la sensation, en regardant cet endroit, d'être à sa place.

L'avenir lui dirait sans doute s'il rêvait ou si c'était vraiment le cas.

oOoOo

Dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble, David avait le sang qui battait fort à ses tempes et l'impression que tout son corps le brûlait de l'intérieur, que sa tête allait exploser à tout instant. Il avait dû s'assoir sur une marche, une main sur le torse, son cœur battant toujours à lui en rompre les côtes.

 _Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!_ se demandait-il intérieurement.

Son bras lui faisait à nouveau un mal de chien malgré l'analgésique qu'il venait de prendre. Respirant profondément, il tâcha de se calmer tant bien que mal, son rythme cardiaque revenant peu à peu à la normale.

Lentement, il se releva en se tenant à la main-courante et descendit les escaliers le plus calmement possible. Il avait entendu l'ascenseur descendre et savait donc qu'Andrew était loin, se qui lui permit de traverser le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble sans se mettre la pression.

Dehors, le ciel était quelque peu couvert mais la température très agréable. Comme il avait suffisamment d'avance, David décida de faire le tour du quartier afin de se remettre de cette malencontreuse rencontre.

Une fois qu'il se sentit un peu plus détendu, il passa par la supérette et s'y fit servir un thé – sa petite confrontation matinale et les antidouleurs lui rebouillaient quelque peu l'estomac et il se voyait mal boire un café par-dessus.

En sortant de la boutique, son gobelet dans une main, il vit Rebecca passer avec sa moto et s'enfiler dans le parking souterrain réservé aux employés des différentes entreprises de l'immeuble de bureaux.

David traversa la rue, entra dans le bâtiment, salua l'employé de sécurité en lui présentant sa carte, puis attendit l'ascenseur. Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit, Rebecca était déjà dedans, son blouson de cuir plié sur son bras, son casque dans une main. Pas besoin pour elle de s'identifier car le parking nécessitait de scanner sa carte pour y entrer ou en sortir.

\- Ha tiens ! Salut David ! s'exclama-t-elle avec sn entrain habituel en le voyant monter, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Elle lui claqua une bise sur chaque joue, preuve qu'elle était d'une super humeur, juste avant de lui demander en désignant le gobelet que tenait son camarade d'un mouvement du menton.

\- C'est du café ?

\- Du thé, répondit calmement l'autre.

\- Je peux t'en prendre une gorgée ? j'ai le gosier sec à en crever.

La question n'en était pas réellement une, car elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour lui prendre la tasse en plastique des mains et de s'en enfiler sans grâce une grande rasade, le vidant à moitié.

David la regarda faire sans broncher. Il avait l'habitude avec elle, c'était dans son caractère. Et bien que ce manque d'éducation l'agace quelque peu, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de la réprimander pour cela. Il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Il préféra donc poursuivre la discussion :

\- Tu es bien rentrée _chez toi_ , hier ? interrogea-t-il non sans une certaine ironie dans la voix.

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, car elle portait les mêmes fringues que la veille, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais, sauf si elle découchait. Elle devait sûrement encore avoir passé la nuit chez Peter. Cela fut confirmé indirectement lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire légèrement trop crispé pour être honnête en rougissant.

\- Oui, sans soucis, finit-elle par répondre en tentant de donner le change.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux collègues se séparèrent pour partir chacun de leur côté. En arrivant à sa place de travail, David suivit son petit rituel. Allumé le PC, vérifier sa boite de mails professionnels, répondre au plus importants, charger l'article sur lequel il travaillait la veille depuis le cloud.

Tout en attaquant sans attendre son travail, ne souhaitant pas s'approcher de l'espace de pause afin d'éviter de croiser encore Andrew, il se fit la remarque agaçante qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir à un moment ou un autre interagir pour le travail. Mais temps qu'il n'y était pas obligé, il allait tout faire pour le voir le moins possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stan débarqua et vint le saluer joyeusement, comme tous les matins, lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour M'sieur Moore, comment vas-tu ?

Petite tête blonde avec un visage d'angelot, Stan était le plus jeune membre de l'équipe, tout juste diplômé d'une école privée dans le domaine de la communication, et débordant d'énergie du haut de ses 20 ans. De taille moyenne et mince, il était de la même trempe que Rebecca niveau caractère et parlait tout le temps sans jamais s'arrêté.

Sofia l'avait repéré quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il inondait le Twitter officiel de l'entreprise de commentaires après qu'elle ait décidé de se servir de ce réseau social pour mettre au concoure un poste de _community manager_.

A la base, elle visait d'engager une personne avec plus d'expérience, mais face à l'entrain et aux nombreuses lettres de recommandations fournies par les anciens professeurs du jeune homme, elle s'était dit qu'il correspondrait mieux à l'image jeune et dynamique du magazine.

Et elle ne regrettait pas. Accro des nouvelles technologies et de moyens de diffusion modernes – surtout les réseaux informatiques – il passait ses journées à tenir à jour les informations sur l'entreprise avec efficacité.

Un peu extravagant et très peu discret sur sa vie privée, tout le monde savait son homosexualité totalement assumée et quelques peu débridée. Il aimait sortir faire la fête, draguer et se faire draguer, fréquentait le milieu gay sans complexe et emmerdait quiconque le lui reprocherait.

Tout le contraire de David, en somme, qui n'assumait pas du tout, refusait de le révéler et se trouvait honteux les rares fois où il succombait à une crise hormonale. Dans un sens, il admirait et enviait un petit peu Stan, mais ils n'étaient pas issus du même milieu et du même contexte de vie et ne pouvaient être comparés.

\- Je vais bien, merci et toi ?

\- Ça va super bien, même si un peu fatigué. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, y'avait ce mec super sexy sur l'application de rencontre que je fréquente en ce moment qui voulait discuter et on…

David soupira intérieurement sans écouter le reste du flot de paroles. Il savait que si le jeune homme commençait comme ça, c'est qu'il allait probablement le coller toute la journée. Il fonctionnait comme ça, par tournus, et embêtait une personne par jour. Aujourd'hui, cela semblait hélas tomber sur lui.

Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de l'aspirine avec lui car il redoutait d'avance le mal de crâne qu'allait engendrer le flux constant qui sortait de la bouche du blondinet.

Hochant la tête machinalement pour donner l'impression de suivre, il attrapa sa tasse de thé presque vide et l'amena à sa bouche. A cet instant et sans raison, un vif pique de douleur traversa son bras et sa main lâcha prise. Le contenant et son contenu tombèrent au sol, le capuchon se déclipsant, et le sol fut tâché.

\- Ho merde ! s'exclama Stan en sursautant légèrement. Tu vas bien ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'équipe d'entretien ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une faiblesse due à une carence en magnésium… Non, je dis ça parce que mon cousin Henry, qui habite dans le Wisconsin, a eu un problème de manque de magnésium il y a deux ans, il avait des douleurs musculaires partout et…

\- Non, ça va ! le coupa David un peu sèchement, agacé par ce qui venait de se produire et également par le débit de paroles de l'autre.

Le jeune homme s'était déjà penché pour ramasser le gobelet et leva sur lui des yeux surpris, comme un enfant pris en faute. C'était agaçant parce, même si on pouvait parfois avoir une furieuse envie de lui coller un bâillon dans la bouche pour le faire taire, sa tête d'ange empêchait de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce n'est pas une carence, ne t'en fais pas, reprit plus calmement David. C'est juste que parfois j'ai des faiblesses à cause d'une ancienne blessure, ce n'est rien de grave.

Il n'était pas ravi d'avoir dû dire ça. Il n'aimait pas exposer ses propres faiblesses comme ça, surtout pas à une pipelette. Mais bon, là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Stan se contenta de hocher la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, et tamponna le parquet avec des mouchoirs en papier.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, intervint David en s'accroupissant pour lui prendre les serviettes des mains.

Stan le laissa faire, tout en l'observant avec une expression étrange. Le remarquant, le plus vieux des deux interrogea :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Non, rien, répondit l'autre. Bon, j'ai du boulot, je te laisse.

Sous le regard quelque peu perplexe de David, le jeune responsable de la communication s'éloigna, slalomant entre les bureaux pour rejoindre son poste. Le plus vieux resta interdit un instant, la serviette goutant dans la main. Stan avait eu l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais s'en était abstenu.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Qu'importe ! David termina de nettoyer, puis se glissa derrière son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas envie de plus se prendre la tête pour l'instant, le boulot l'aiderait à oublier tout le reste.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 2 : Voisinage - partie 3

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Voisinage**

 **Partie III**

Devant son écran, Andrew jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas arrêté une seule minute depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il était presque onze heures et il ne s'était accordé aucune pause. Il fallait dire qu'il avait fort à faire avec tout le retard accumulé sur la maintenance du site.

Fort heureusement, il avait presque terminé d'y remédier. A ce rythme, il aurait terminé en début d'après-midi. Aussi décida-t-il de s'autoriser un café et de se dégourdir les jambes. L'un des avantages de travailler dans cette société était la liberté totale au niveau du temps de pause.

Sofia partait du principe que tant que le travail était rendu dans les délais et était de qualité, autant laisser ses employés gérer comme il voulait leur boulot. Car le _management_ moderne indiquait qu'un employé heureux était un employé efficace, elle mettait donc un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux et ne sente pas de pression inutile sur leurs épaules.

Andrew se leva donc et se dirigea vers le coin pause en faisant bien attention de ne pas s'approcher de trop près de la zone où il savait David en train de travailler. Assez de drame pour aujourd'hui.

Devant la machine à café, il croisa Rebecca et Stan, tous deux confortablement affalé dans le canapé. Ils devaient vraiment bien s'entendre ses deux-là, songea-t-il, car il avait pu constater qu'ils étaient tout le temps fourré ensemble en train de rigoler.

La trentenaire lui lisait son dernier article depuis sa tablette tactile tandis que le plus jeune l'écoutait à moitié en continuant de twitter depuis son téléphone portable sur le compte de l'entreprise. Preuve que la liberté de pause n'empêchait pas de travailler sérieusement.

\- Ah, Andrew, salut ! s'exclama Rebecca en le voyant arriver, interrompant sa lecture immédiatement. Alors comment ça se passe cette première vraie journée de boulot ?

\- Ma foi, pas trop mal, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, sa tasse de café remplie. J'ai presque fini de rattraper les retards de mise à jour. Mais je vais vous dire, je suis presque sûr que certaines erreurs de _script_ étaient volontaires parce qu'elles sont impossibles sans intervention extérieure.

\- Ça m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit Karl qui nous ait fait cette saloperie comme cadeau d'adieu, supposa Stan en levant à peine les yeux de son téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer sous le flux constant de notifications.

\- C'est fort probable, c'était un tel trou-du-cul ! surenchérit Rebecca, brute de décoffrage comme à son habitude. Jamais pu le sentir !

Andrew, qui ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de la dénigration, chercha un moyen de couper court à cette conversation. Oui, son prédécesseur était clairement un sale type au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu de lui, mais ne l'ayant pas côtoyé personnellement, il ne tenait pas à porter le moindre jugement sur lui. Pour détourner l'attention, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et demanda :

\- Y'a un endroit où on peut fumer ici où est-ce qu'il faut sortir de l'immeuble ?

\- L'aquarium, lui désigna Stan en levant un quart de seconde son nez de son écran avant de s'y réenfoncer immédiatement.

Andrew tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée. En effet, il n'avait pas vu que, dissimulé derrière un bac rempli de plantes exotiques, se trouvait une petite pièce aux cloisons de verre, avec à son plafond une grosse bouche de ventilation.

Il se dirigea là-bas et s'y enferma, s'isolant des deux autres, qui reprirent leur petit manège sans se préoccuper davantage de lui. Prenant une grande respiration, il se cala une cigarette entre les lèvres et l'alluma, savourant une grande bouffée de nicotine qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il savait que c'était mal et envisageait d'arrêter avant la fin de l'année, mais pour l'instant, avec l'agitation dans sa vie, ça rendait la chose plus difficile en termes de volonté.

Tandis qu'il savourait la fumée, se détendant un peu, son esprit vagabonda et se focalisa sur David. Il se demandait réellement comment ils allaient réussir à collaborer sur la longueur et si, avec un peu de temps, ils arriveraient à calmer le jeu et à, soyons fou, s'entendre.

Comme il aurait plaisir si, par miracle, un rapprochement pouvait s'effectué entre eux. Il avait beau avoir choisi de jouer la carte du détachement et faire semblant de paraitre sûr de lui en se la jouant quelque peu moqueur avec son ancien ami, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une façade.

Revenir en ville lui avait demandé une énorme dose de courage et de prise sur lui. Même si l'idée lui trottait en tête depuis déjà quelques années, il s'était toujours tenu éloigné le plus possible de Fasmay Hill, à part à quelques rares et exceptionnelles occasions. Ce qui était lâche, il devait l'avouer, mais c'était le plus facile après le _drame_ qui avait secoué leurs vies.

Mais fuir n'était pas une vraie solution et il le savait. Alors quand il avait reçu un coup de fil de Marco pour prendre de ses nouvelles, comme chaque année pour son anniversaire, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et décidé qu'il était temps d'oser affronter le passé.

De tous les gens qu'il avait connu à Fasmay Hill, Marco était le seul à être réellement resté en contact avec lui. Il y avait bien sûr aussi ses parents, même si une distance s'était créée entre eux depuis, mais ils ne comptaient plus vraiment comme « habitants » de Fasmay Hill, puisqu'ils avaient migré vers la Californie suite au licenciement de son père. Ils profitaient et vivaient plutôt heureux, ce qui réconfortait un peu Andrew.

C'était dommage, Andrew aurait tellement souhaité les revoir, leur dire qu'il était désolé de leur avoir fait honte, et leur montrer qu'il s'était bien ressaisi et avait réussi sa vie professionnelle. Oui, vraiment dommage. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient morts non plus. Il se jura de sauter dans un avion pour aller les voir à la première occasion.

En attendant, il était ici, dans cette ville où, il le savait, il n'était plus forcément le bienvenu partout. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était répéter durant des années, mais à première vue, les gens qui le reconnaissaient ne le huait pas non plus et se montraient plutôt cordiaux. A l'exception de David !

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, il vit du coin de l'œil, au travers de la vitre et de la broussaille exotique qui trônait devant, la silhouette de son cousin Marco montant l'escalier vers la mezzanine.

Il ne pensait pas avoir la chance de le croiser ici, mais là, c'était sa chance ou jamais de pouvoir le harponner et l'interroger au sujet de son appartement. Il écrasa donc sa cigarette en quatrième vitesse, et se précipita hors de l'aquarium, slalomant rapidement entre les cloisons des bureaux.

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre – manquant presque de s'étaler –, il pénétra dans la salle de réunion sans s'annoncer et interrompit un baiser entre son cousin et Sofia. Celle-ci le dévisagea avec un froncement de sourcils et l'interrogea :

\- Andrew, je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici, sans toquer en plus ?

\- Je… heu… désolé, fut décontenancé le jeune homme, se rendant compte de son impolitesse. Je voulais juste parler à Marco.

\- Ah bon, fit celui-ci d'un air surpris en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre de marque. Ça ne peut pas attendre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Il était vêtu d'un costume noir impeccable qui devait venir de chez le meilleur tailleur possible, signe qu'il ne faisait que passer entre deux rendez-vous à son propre travail. Bien qu'il possède des parts du magazine et en soit parti prenant, il gérait un bureau de conseilles juridiques en privé.

\- Ce ne sera pas long, c'est juste une question à te poser.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il légèrement. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'aimerais juste savoir si tu étais au courant que l'appartement que tu m'as trouvé se trouvait juste à côté de celui de David ?

En entendant cela, Sofia fronça vivement les sourcils et tourna le visage vers son compagnon. Visiblement, elle ne devait pas du tout être au courant de cette histoire. Marco en revanche ne broncha pas.

\- Oui, je le savais, finit-il par déclarer au bout d'un instant, avec détachement.

\- Bon, soupira profondément Sofia en se levant de sa chaise. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je ne veux pas m'en mêler.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Marco restait quelque peu stupéfait, encaissant la déclaration avec dubitation.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé à avoir cet appart ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? finit-il par se reprendre.

\- Tu m'as demandé un appartement pas trop loin du travail et moderne, n'est-ce pas ce que je t'ai trouvé ?

\- Si, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi celui en face de chez David ! s'emporta un peu Andrew.

\- Tu sais quoi, le coupa Marco en joignant ses mains dans une attitude de professeur. Vous m'emmerdez tous les deux. Votre querelle, je m'en fiche un peu et je ne l'ai pas prise en compte du tout. N'y vois pas quelque malveillance ou idées cachées de ma part, il n'y en a pas. Tu cherchais un travail, je t'en ai proposé un. Tu m'as demandé un coup de main pour trouver un appartement, je t'en ai déniché un et en négociant le prix du loyer, en prime. Est-ce que je l'ai fait de bon cœur parce que j'étais content de te revoir et qu'on se rapproche ? Absolument. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi viens-tu me prendre la tête pour tes histoires avec David ? Ce sont deux sujets totalement distincts d'un de l'autre.

On sentait dans ce discourt, asséné avec prose, la prestance du juriste. Cela calma immédiatement Andrew. Il se sentait un peu rassuré, car il connaissait son cousin et pouvait lire dans son regard la sincérité. Il n'y avait donc aucune préméditation dans ses actes.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Peut-être que je me prends trop la tête.

\- C'est certain, lui sourit Marco en lui posant une tape sur l'épaule. Mais je suis sûr que ça va passer, tu connais David, il lui faut du temps.

\- C'est vrai, admit Andrew.

\- Bon, si c'était tout ce que tu avais à me demander, j'aimerai bien pouvoir profiter de ma pause pour discuter avec Sofia si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, pas de soucis, je vous laisse.

Laissant son cousin, le jeune homme sortit de la salle, mais se stoppa sur le pas de porte, et se tourna vers l'autre, déclarant :

\- Merci Marco. Pour tout.

Puis il quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers pour retourner à son bureau. Il croisa Sofia et la prévint qu'elle pouvait y retourner. Il se replongea ensuite dans son travail. Il restait encore une heure avant la pause déjeuner.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette accroche ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	12. Chapter 2 : Voisinage - partie 4

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Voisinage**

 **Partie IV**

Il était presque midi lorsque David mit avec soulagement un point final à son troisième article de la matinée. Il était satisfait de lui et avait le sentiment d'avoir bien travaillé ce matin et avait presque réussi à se sortir Andrew de la tête. Même s'il avait entendu sa voix à plusieurs reprises, il était parvenu à faire abstraction de sa présence, ce qu'il considérait déjà comme un petit miracle en soi.

Malheureusement, il était également conscient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenter de l'ignorer. Ils seraient bien amenés à un moment où un autre à devoir collaborer ensemble.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue tout en sauvegardant son travail après une rapide relecture, il se redressa et observa ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. D'un geste machinal, il commença à aligner à la perfection chaque petit objet présent. C'était un TOC qu'il croyait pourtant avoir appris à contrôler depuis des années. Visiblement, cette vilaine manie était de retour.

Prenant sa tâte entre ses mains, les coudes sur la table, il remarqua que son clavier et son écran n'étaient pas parfaitement parallèles. Il savait que là, ça faisait trop et tenta de lutter contre la pulsion de tout réajuster. Il devait absolument réussir à réfréner ce désir, car il savait que s'il laissait ce trouble compulsif revenir, il replongerait dans l'extrême.

 _Tu es juste trop stressé,_ tenta-t-il de s'autopersuader.

Mais l'envie le tenaillait et il continuait de fixer son écran et de se focaliser sur le très léger décalage d'avec le clavier. Ce trouble obsessionnel était apparu après les évènement survenus dix ans plus tôt. Déjà qu'il était de ceux qui aimait tout contrôler avant cela, la maniaquerie maladive s'était développée à la suite de cela, lui pourrissant l'existence. Il avait eu mille peines à réussir à s'en sortir et réapprendre à laisser couler lorsque les choses n'étaient pas « parfaites ».

Il n'avait aucune envie de resombrer dans ce travers, mais comment résister ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, ses yeux ne voyaient plus que ce qu'il analysait comme un défaut et sa respiration se faisait lourde. Déglutissant avec peine, il tendit la main en direction de son écran, près à le remettre en place, lorsque la voix de Lucy à côté de lui le rappela à la réalité, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Salut, ça joue ?

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, pris de court, mais réussi de justesse à se rattraper, se détournant de son obsession, ramenant la main devant lui.

\- Bien et toi ? parvint-il à demander avec un sourire factice.

\- Ça va plutôt pas mal. J'étais en déplacement pour une interview ce matin, je viens juste de rentrer.

\- C'était l'interview du proviseur du lycée ?

\- Ouais, pour préparer la semaine thématique pour le _Graduation Day **[1]**_ , soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? interrogea-t-il en se levant pour se donner une contenance et détourner son attention de ce qui l'obsédait.

\- A part que cet homme est un porc qui à passer la moitié de l'interview à mater ma poitrine, oui ça s'est bien passé, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un air de dédain. J'ai toutes les informations que je voulais pour mon article.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, hein ? sourit son ami avec dérision. Je t'offre un burger chez Garry pour te faire oublier ce type ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils prirent la direction des ascenseurs, slalomant dans le dédale des cloisons, mais David s'arrêta net en voyant qu'Andrew attendait devant les portes, faisant semblant d'écouter avec intérêt ce qu'était en train de lui déblatérer Stan.

Le jeune homme sentit alors monter en lui une bouffée de chaleur, la tension dans son bras se réveiller et une pointe dans sa poitrine se former. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver enfermer dans l'ascenseur avec lui !

\- Excuse-moi juste un instant, j'ai oublié d'éteindre l'ordinateur, on se retrouve en bas lança-t-il presque sèchement à Lucy, partant sans laisser le temps à son amie de riposter.

Comme il lui tournait le dos, il ne remarqua pas le vif froncement de sourcils de son amie et sa moue contrariée. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement compris ce qui se tramait. Elle trouvait cette réaction vraiment gamine et déplorable, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle soupira donc profondément, elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre.

David retourna à grands pas jusqu'à son bureau et y pris appui, respirant profondément. Son bras lui faisait mal. Il tenta de contrer la douleur en le plaquant très fort contre lui, l'attrapant par le biceps. La plupart du temps, cela fonctionnait pour faire passer la douleur.

Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas fonctionner aujourd'hui, le pic était trop fort, le forçant à prendre sa boite d'analgésique dans son sac. Il avala un cachet à sec, attendit quelques secondes avec les yeux fermés, tendant l'oreille.

Il entendit le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient et rouvrit les paupières, se calmant un tout petit peu. Son regard butta cependant une fois encore sur le mauvais alignement de son écran de PC et cette fois, il ne put réfréner son TOC.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y songer réellement, il était en train de le bouger millimètre par millimètre pour rectifier le tir. Cela lui vola presque une minute entière tant il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela soit « parfais » selon lui.

Il contempla son œuvre avec une certaine satisfaction intérieure. Il savait parfaitement que son trouble était provoqué par son besoin de contrôle, et Andrew étant une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser, lutter s'avérait particulièrement difficile.

Un tout petit peu calmé, il prit une autre profonde inspiration, soupira, puis alla rejoindre à son tour l'ascenseur. Il découvrit Lucy, qui l'attendait avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tapotant du pied, un air agacé sur le visage.

\- C'est bon, ça va mieux ? interrogea-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur. Il est droit maintenant ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi, balbutia David, trop surpris par la réplique pour réussir à être convaincant.

\- Ho, à d'autres, riposta son amie en continuant de le dévisager. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu voulais faire quand je suis arrivée juste avant, et ce qui l'a déclenché ? Je te rappelle que je suis ta meilleure amie et que je te connais par cœur pour avoir vécu avec toi. Alors quand tu essaies de me mentir là-dessus, c'est un peu vexant, vois-tu.

Le ton était celui du reproche et le visage celui de la déception. C'était vrai, ils avaient vécu ensemble et elle avait très largement subi ses crises de TOC durant les années à la fac. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs été d'un grand soutien pour apprendre à maîtriser ce trouble. Aussi se sentit-il honteux à cet instant. De lui avoir menti, mais également d'avoir fait une rechute.

\- Je suis désolé, excuse-moi, dit-il avec sincérité, baissant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures.

L'ascenseur arriva et ils montèrent à bord, direction la sortie du bâtiment.

\- C'est bon, on va dire que je te pardonne, le rassura Lucy en posant son regard sur lui, lui accordant un sourire. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'avec le sujet « Andrew » ça risque d'arriver souvent.

\- J'aimerais t'assurer le contraire, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, s'excusa d'avance le jeune homme.

La clochette de l'ascenseur tinta tandis qu'il s'immobilisait, puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée. Il y eut un court silence, le temps qu'ils sortent du bâtiment, puis la discussion reprit sitôt dans la rue. Lucy sortit une cigarette-électronique de son sac à main et l'alluma rapidement pour en savourer l'arôme de menthe synthétique pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue pour aller au _Jameson's Pub_.

\- Mais bon, même si je sais que tu es énervé de sa présence, j'imagine qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose entre vous ce matin pour que tu le fuies au point de te déclencher un TOC insurmontable, tenta-t-elle de deviner en crachant un panache de fumée. Je me trompe ?

Décidément, elle le connaissait vraiment bien, songea David. Soupirant, il décida de lui narrer avec tous les détails sa stupéfiante rencontre avec son nouveau voisin ce matin. Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son menthol de synthèse sous le coup de la surprise, et demanda tout en toussotant :

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- Bein merde alors, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre en rangeant sa vaporette en arrivant devant le pub. Effectivement je peux concevoir que ça fasse un choc.

\- Comme tu dis, ouais, soupira David en lui ouvrant la porte par galanterie.

L'endroit était bondé et ils n'avaient pas le courage de se battre pour une table. Ils prirent donc place sur les tabourets directement au comptoir, poursuivant leur conversation.

\- C'est quant même de sacrées coïncidences, continua de s'étonner Lucy.

\- Je me demande à quel niveau s'arrêtes la coïncidence, se rembrunit son ami.

Le barman – un étudiant qui venait donner un coup de main à Garry le midi afin de se faire quelques sous – arriva avec la carte, mais les deux amis la refusèrent et commandèrent directement deux Brandy Burgers, la spécialité de la maison : un cheeseburger classique agrémenté de bacon et d'une mayonnaise corsée au brandy, servie avec des grosses frites et une garniture de salades.

\- Disons qu'il réapparaît dans ma vie, quasiment à la même date qu'il en est sorti et où notre mésentente a commencé, que – comme par hasard – il commence un nouveau job dans la même entreprise que moi et qu'en plus, sur toutes les habitations disponibles en ville, il emménage dans celle qui est pile en face du mien, exposa calmement David en jouant nerveusement avec la paille de son verre de soda. Oui je trouve que ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences pour être honnête.

Il aurait volontiers bu une bière pour se détendre un peu, mais comme il était forcé de prendre des analgésiques ces derniers jours, l'alcool était à éviter.

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça… admit Lucy en hochant la tête.

Un silence s'installa, noyé par le brouhaha des autres clients. La rouquine ne savait pas trop quoi répondre pour contrer les arguments de son ami. Elle avait beau essayer de rester rationnelle et de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances, elle devait bien avouer que tant de coïncidences convergent dans une même direction était étrange.

Peut-être David avait-il raison et qu'effectivement le retour d'Andrew était directement lié à lui. Qu'il cherchait absolument à revenir dans la vie de son ancien ami d'enfance. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas vraiment sinon par le sombre portrait que David avait bien voulu lui en faire, Lucy ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer le nouveau venu comme quelqu'un de réellement mauvais.

Du peu qu'elle avait pu en voir, il était du genre calme, gentil et réfléchi. Elle savait aussi que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses, mais dans le cas présent, elle avait envie d'écouter son instinct qui lui dictait de rester sur sa première impression positive.

Malgré la manière incisive dont son meilleur ami lui avait dépeint le personnage, quelque chose clochait. Après, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger car elle n'avait eu qu'une version partielle des évènements du _drame_ , et relatée sous un seul point de vue. Sans remettre en doute la parole de David, elle n'avait pas envie de se prononcer quand à qui avait quelle responsabilité.

Oui, ce qui c'était produit ce printemps-là, dix ans plus tôt, était terrible. Elle ne le remettait pas en cause. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, beaucoup de choses bougeaient en une décennie. Les gens aussi changeaient. Andrew, entre-autre, semblait avoir continué sa route et évolué, en tâchant de ne pas laisser le passé le retenir.

David en revanche avait cultivé sa rancœur durant toutes ces années, ne s'accordant pas le droit de passer enfin à autre chose. Et cela le rongeait, et l'empêchait de savourer pleinement la vie, Lucy en avait conscience.

Durant un instant, elle se surprit à espérer que la présence de l'infographiste allait permettre à son ami de se confronter directement, de s'expliquer (et peut-être se faire remettre en place, pourquoi pas) et d'enfin faire la paix.

Oui, c'était le mieux qu'elle lui souhaitait. Qu'elle _leur_ souhaitait, à tous les deux. S'ils avaient été amis, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien, David ne donnant sa confiance qu'à des gens biens. Alors, il n'était pas à exclure qu'ils retrouvent, à défaut de leur complicité d'antan, une certaine camaraderie.

Le serveur leur apporta les burgers, qu'ils attaquèrent avec appétit. Entre deux bouchées, Lucy demanda :

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il est revenu pour toi ?

David ne répondit pas, son regard partant une seconde dans le flou tandis qu'il terminait d'avaler des frites. Après quelques secondes, il répondit :

\- C'est en tout cas ce qu'il m'a laissé sous-entendre hier.

\- Ah bon ? vous avez discuté de ça hier ? fut surprise la jeune femme. A quel moment ?

\- Quand j'étais aux toilettes, répondit l'autre. Il est arrivé au même moment.

\- Ah, oui, fit la rouquine, je me souviens. Mais tu ne m'avais pas raconté que vous aviez discuté ensemble.

\- J'en n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, rectifia David en prenant une gorgée. Il y avait tous les autres avec nous, et quand je suis parti tu ne m'as pas laissé aborder le sujet, vu qu'on parlait d'Alexandra.

\- C'est pas faut, reconnut-elle. Et alors, il t'a dit quoi ?

Silence, déglutition, reprise :

\- Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui l'avait fait revenir, il m'a répondu de croire ce qui me ferait le mieux dormir.

Lucy l'observa, incrédule. Elle-même avait de la peine à cerner ce que cette mystérieuse phrase signifiait. Elle tourna et retourna la chose un instant dans son esprit, le temps de terminer son repas, puis s'essuya la bouche sur une serviette en papier, et se risqua à dire :

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui parler, non ?

David se tendit immédiatement et la foudroya d'un regard mauvais. Elle s'y attendait et n'en tint pas rigueur à son ami.

\- Tu plaisantes ? interrogea-t-il froidement, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- David, soupira-t-elle. Il travaille dans la même entreprise, et tôt ou tard vous devrez collaborer ensemble.

\- Je sais ça, il n'empêche que je refuse ! riposta le jeune homme, renfrogné.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer en dehors des bureaux, mais s'il te plait, essayer de trouver des compromis pour la bonne marche de notre travail à tous.

David se tut à nouveau et termina son burger. Au fond de lui, il savait que Lucy, ainsi que Sofia – qui lui avait tenu le même discourt la veille – avaient parfaitement raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre en danger la cohésion et la qualité du travail de ses collègues, quelle que soit son passif avec Andrew. Il devait faire avec.

 _En tout cas jusqu'à ce que Sofia convainque Marco de le licencier_ , songea sournoisement le jeune homme.

Cette pensée le calma un peu, et il esquissa un sourire. Bien qu'il ait des doutes quant à ce possible espoir de voir partir Andrew, il tenait à s'y accrocher. Il ne lui restait que ça. Bien que son amie trouve sa réaction étrange, elle préféra ne pas poser de question.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, je me prends trop la tête, feignit-il calmement. Je vais tâcher de faire plus d'efforts.

Il n'en pensait bien entendu pas un traitre mot, mais il était important qu'il rassure la rouquine, afin qu'elle ne vienne pas sans cesse se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas vraiment. C'était une fille gentille et très attentionnée, qui cherchait juste à l'aider à aller bien, mais dans l'immédiat elle l'enquiquinait plus qu'autre chose. Il ressentait sa bienveillance comme un poids.

\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire, conclut Lucy avec un sourire, bien que peu convaincue par l'honnêteté de son ami.

Ils terminèrent leur pause en discutant d'autres sujets plus classiques, payèrent leurs repas puis retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations professionnelles.

* * *

[1] Jour de remise des diplômes marquant la fin du lycée aux USA. Les élèves et familles sont conviés à une cérémonie officielle organisée par leurs établissements qui est suivie de grandes festivités.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	13. Chapter 2 : Voisinage - partie 5

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Voisinage**

 **Partie V**

Au même instant, au parc du centre-ville, Peter et Rebecca partageait un pique-nique entre eux. La dynamique trentenaire avait ressenti le besoin, aujourd'hui, de se retrouver seule avec son amant.

Malgré sa curiosité naturelle qui l'aurait normalement incitée à s'incruster auprès d'Andrew pour en apprendre le plus possible sur lui, elle devait aborder un sujet délicat et important avec le comptable.

Terminant son sandwich, acheté à la superette toute proche (elle n'avait aucune patience pour cuisiner et se nourrissait uniquement de plats tout prêts), elle s'essuya la bouche et se tourna vers le britannique.

Elle le contempla terminer sa salade de poulet froid tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet qui l'obsédait. C'était amusant et ridicule pour elle de constater qu'elle était capable de déblatérer sans avoir besoin de réfléchir avec n'importe qui, à part lui.

\- Pete… l'interpella-t-elle après un instant, légèrement hésitante.

\- Oui ? l'interrogea-t-il en portant son attention sur elle.

Rebecca se pinça les lèvres, se demandant encore si c'était une bonne idée d'amener les choses de cette manière, mais elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et poursuivit.

\- J'aurais une question à te poser.

Légèrement surpris par l'air soudain si sérieux qu'elle prenait, Peter l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes rondes, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait ainsi la tracasser.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Eh bien, fit Rebecca avec un soupir, détournant le regard. Toi et moi, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que ça dure, et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tous les deux on peut considérer être ensemble. Enfin, en tout cas c'est comme ça que je vois la chose personnellement.

Le rouquin l'observa avec un calme quasi stoïque. Il plaça son coude droit dans le creux de sa main gauche, et se caressa la barbiche du bout des doigts, dans une expression sérieuse. C'était son caractère de rester très contenu. Après un instant de réflexion, il répondit à la question :

\- En effet, je pense qu'au vu de notre relation actuelle, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes ensemble, comme tu dis si bien.

Il esquissa un sourire, qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Peter était la caricature de l'Anglais flegmatique qui conservait son calme et son stoïcisme quoi qu'il arrive. C'était probablement pour cette raison également qu'il ne céda pas à l'envie qui le tenaillait de dire à la belle femme en sa compagnie qu'il ressentait pour elle quelque chose qu'il apparenterait volontiers à de l'amour.

Mais ce n'était pas convenable d'étaler ainsi ses sentiments. Telle était son éducation, et il s'y tiendrait.

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle avait fini, au fil des mois, par bien connaître Peter et avait deviné son attachement. Ou en tout cas, elle l'avait espéré de tout son cœur.

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas très expansif quant à ses sentiments n'aidait pas à être rassurant, mais le voir reconnaitre qu'ils étaient plus que de simples _sexfriends_ était un grand pas en avant.

 _Aller, courage, encore dix ans et il te fera part de ce qu'il ressent,_ songea ironiquement Rebecca en arborant un petit sourire.

\- C'était tout ce que tu avais à me demander ? interrogea Peter en l'observant jubilé

Lui aussi la connaissait bien à présent, et il se doutait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas emmené déjeuner en tête-à-tête au parc – en passant outre son envie de _gossip_ sur Andrew – sans une raison plus valable que de confirmer quelque chose qui était de toute manière convenue de manière tacite depuis longtemps.

\- Et bien… sursauta légèrement Rebecca, prise de court.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea-t-il à nouveau.

\- Vu que c'est clair entre nous, hésita-t-elle un instant. Tu ne crois pas que l'on pourrait rendre ça officiel ?

\- Pardon, sursauta à son tour le comptable en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, je trouve que ça devient ridicule qu'on essaye de le cacher aux autres, au boulot. Et j'aimerais pouvoir discuter de toi avec les autres, surtout avec mon _BFF_ [1].

Elle pensait bien entendu à Stan en disant cela. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis peu de temps, elle l'estimait comme celui qui lui ressemblait le plus et, en maniaque des séries télévisées, usait de se terme avec un peu trop de facilité au goût de tout le monde

Peter resta songeur, baissant les yeux et réfléchi rapidement à la question. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis regarda à nouveau sa copine (puisque s'était désormais chose officielle) pour lui donner sa réponse.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le sourire de Rebecca se dissipa en un instant et elle battit des paupières, incompréhensive. Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée.

\- Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, je n'ai pas envie que les autres s'en mêlent.

Se crispant, car étant la première à aimer se mêler de tout, elle se détourna légèrement de son amant, se rasseyant normalement sur le banc. Elle sentit l'agacement poindre en elle, car elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise non. Elle n'y était pas habituée et encore moins venant de la part d'un homme,

\- Tu ne le prends pas mal j'espère ? l'interrogea Pete en la fixant du regard, sachant pertinemment que sa question était stupide.

 _Evidemment qu'elle est vexée andouille !_ se fit-il la réflexion à lui-même.

\- Mais non, répondit-elle d'un ton qui signifiait le contraire.

Elle se redressa pour aller jeter son sachet de sandwich dans la poubelle juste à côté, puis se tourna vers Peter et lui lâcha d'un air pincé :

\- Bon, tu viens, on y va !

Agacé par le comportement quelque peu puéril de la jeune femme, il fronça les sourcils, se leva d'un bond et se jeta à sa poursuite car elle s'éloignait déjà en direction de l'arrêt de bus. En tant qu'ancien champion d'athlétisme, dans l'internat où il avait été scolarisé dans son Angleterre natale, il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambées pour la rattraper.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, ce qui lui valut un regard furibond lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, le foudroyant d'un regard mauvais.

\- Ecoute au moins mes raisons avant de fuir comme une gamine ! exigea-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Un ange passa alors qu'ils se dévisageaient mutuellement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on le dise aux autres du travail pour le moment, c'est vrai.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que toi et moi on couche ensemble c'est ça ? le coupa Rebecca, piquante.

\- Pas du tout ! riposta-t-il, agacé.

\- Alors donne-moi une bonne raison, parce que je n'en vois pas.

\- Peter soupira. Il l'aimait, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer par moment. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait autant besoin qu'il justifie la moindre de ses décisions. Mais bon, puisqu'elle l'y forçait, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de pouvoir me concentrer sur mon travail. Alors si on enlève la contrainte de rester discret, je vais sans arrêt vouloir venir vers toi, et je n'avancerais plus sur mon boulot. Voilà pourquoi.

Rebecca l'observa avec dubitation. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que ce que venait de dire le Britannique n'était pas négatif, bien au contraire. Mais pour être sûr, elle demanda encore :

\- Donc, tu es en train de dire que tu m'aimes et que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, c'est ça ?

Et voilà, piégé ! Pete s'en mordait les doigts intérieurement. Il venait de comprendre, au vu de l'air malicieux que son amante arborait à présent, qu'elle avait volontairement simulé une crise afin d'obtenir de lui les mots qu'elle désirait absolument entendre.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Ces trois mots, il les réservait pour une occasion spéciale, il ne souhaitait pas les lancer à la légère, juste comme colmatage à une petite dispute.

De son point de vu, la culture sociale actuelle avait fait perdre de leur puissance à ces mots en les rendant banals, en poussant à les utiliser pour un rien. Ce n'était pas sa philosophie.

Pour l'instant elle devrait se contenter d'une simple confirmation.

\- C'est possible, en effet, se contenta-t-il de dire avec un demi-sourire.

Rebecca soupira, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais c'était déjà une petite victoire en soi, et cela lui redonna le sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager avec tendresse, puis Pete lui caressa les cheveux et dit avec affection :

\- Idiote.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il accepta ce geste d'attachement, même si s'exposer ainsi en public le mettait un petit peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle était désormais sa « petite-amie », il devrait s'y habituer.

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà temps d'y aller. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent à pas tranquilles vers l'arrêt de bus pour retourner aux bureaux. Sentant que pour préserver la douceur du moment, il convenait de faire un geste, il déclara encore :

\- Si tu à vraiment besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, je t'autorise à en discuter avec Lucy ou Alexandra. Je pense qu'elles sont suffisamment raisonnables pour ne pas faire de vagues. En revanche, je me recommande, pas Stan ! Je préfère éviter. Tout le temps connecté comme il est, je n'aimerais pas que l'information circule quinze fois sur les réseaux. Si ça te va comme ça,

Elle poussa un petit cri, se jetant à son cou et l'embrassa en remerciement. Cette concession lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle allait profiter d'aller tout raconter à la rouquine sitôt la journée terminée.

* * *

[1] BFF : _Best Friend Forever_ , terme populaire (surtout dans le domaine des séries TV) qui peut se traduire par « meilleur ami pour toujours ». Utilisé lorsqu'une amitié profonde et indéfectible uni deux personnages.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 2 : Voisinage - partie 6

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Voisinage**

 **Partie VI**

La journée de travail touchait à sa fin et chacun commençait à ralentir la cadence de travail en vue de boucler le plus rapidement possible son poste. Même David, qui en règle générale était toujours le dernier à bosser, était déjà en train de fermer son ordinateur.

Il avait reçu dans le courant de l'après-midi un message de la part de Sofia sur le serveur interne de l'entreprise. Celle-ci lui demandait de bien vouloir monter la voir dans son bureau avant la fin du service.

D'abord surpris, le jeune homme s'était interrogé sur la raison de cette convocation. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée fixe émerge de ses hypothèses, le faisant sourire de toute ses dents. Il imaginait que le sujet que sa supérieure voulait aborder avec lui était en rapport avec Andrew.

En temps normal, il aurait analysé et compris qu'une convocation par message alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les locaux n'était pas bon signe, mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que les choses iraient dans son sens.

Que Sofia avait réussi à convaincre Marco de demander à Andrew de partir. Que demain, sa vie reprendrait son cours normal. Qu'Andrew allait à nouveau sortir de son existence et cette fois, il le souhaitait, de manière définitive.

Oui, il espérait tout cela, répétant le scénario dans sa tête en boucle depuis des heures, jubilant d'avance à l'idée de voir partir son problème numéro un.

Confiant, il éteignit son moniteur et rangea ses affaires, puis il se leva et traversa l'étage d'un pas rapide, grimpant les escaliers de la mezzanine avec une sensation de légèreté retrouvée, qui ne dura pas, car un éclat de rire – qu'il identifia comme étant celui d'Alexandra – attira son attention et il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis sa position actuelle, en surplomb, il avait une superbe vue d'ensemble sur les locaux ainsi que sur tous les poste de travail. Or, il repéra _Le p'tit Rayon_ , visiblement heureuse et hilare, en pleine discussion avec… Andrew.

Instinctivement et sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, quelque chose se serra dans son ventre et il se sentit se renfrogner. Une amertume l'envahit. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce type commence à se rapprocher ainsi et s'entende aussi bien avec SES amis. Et surtout pas avec ceux qu'il considérait précieux.

Espérant d'autant plus recevoir la nouvelle du départ imminant d'Andrew, il continua son ascension et arriva devant la porte de la PDG, à côté de la salle de réunion. Il toqua et se fit répondre d'entrer. Il poussa le battant sans se faire prier et pénétra dans l'antre de Sofia Castillo.

La pièce n'était pas très grande pour un bureau de direction, mais Sofia n'avait jamais eu des ambitions de mégalomane. On trouvait de simples armoires en bois d'une grande enseigne suédoise où s'alignaient classeurs et dossiers, un pupitre simple, un ficus, un petit aquarium avec deux poissons rouges, une affiche de Titanic – film qu'elle adorait pour le joli minois de Léonardo DiCaprio – et Sofia elle-même, affairée derrière son ordinateur, de petites bésicles sur le bout du nez.

Elle pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier sans interruption, concentré sur les mots qu'elle inscrivait pour le prochain édito. En la voyant ainsi, on comprenait qu'elle n'était pas de ces employeurs qui empochaient l'argent, mais de ceux qui mettait réellement la main à la pâte.

Sans s'arrêter, elle leva rapidement les yeux sur David, se repencha sur son travail, termina son paragraphe, sauvegarda puis revint à lui en retirant ses lunettes. Tout en désignant le siège en face d'elle d'un petit geste de la main, elle l'invita à s'assoir.

David, s'exécuta, prenant place en face de sa patronne. Celle-ci le regardait en tâchant d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible. Elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer et savait que cela risquait de se terminer de manière houleuse, aussi voulait-elle au maximum gagner de temps en évitent qu'il ne pique une colère avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui expliquer la situation.

Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence, ce fut le jeune homme qui parla le premier.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il, rempli d'espoir.

Elle hésita un instant, consciente que son employé allait réellement partir en vrille dès qu'elle lui aurait donné sa réponse. Elle sentait une légère angoisse s'insinuer en elle, mais réussit à faire que rien ne transparaisse, gardant un air sérieux.

\- Alors, dit-elle du ton le plus posé qu'elle pouvait, prenant le temps de croiser les mains devant elle sur son bureau. Il reste.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama David, encaissant la chose avec incrédulité. Mais enfin, tu as parlé avec Marco au moins ?!

\- Oui, je me suis entretenue avec lui, poursuivit-elle calmement, continuant de fixer David. Nous nous sommes fortement disputés, j'ai donné mes arguments, il m'a vendu les siens, et il s'avère qu'il ne démordra pas de son choix. Andrew restera parmi nous…

Elle leva une main pour imposer le silence au jeune homme, qui s'apprêtait déjà à la couper pour protester, et ajouta :

\- Que ça te plaise ou non, David, c'est ainsi.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea d'un air furieux, lèvres pincées, mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, veines saillantes au niveau des tempes. Il était en train de se mâchouiller l'intérieur de la joue nerveusement, essayant de respirer au mieux pour ne pas succomber à la vague de colère qu'il sentait se répandre en lui comme un torrent.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir, il était trop énervé pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de hurler de rage.

Un cri de rage voulait sortir de sa gorge mais ne parvenait pas à monter. Il avait misé beaucoup d'espoir sur le fait que Sofia saurait convaincre Marco, qu'Andrew quitterait l'entreprise dans les plus brefs délais. Malheureusement, tout s'effondrait à présent.

David réalisa soudain que les choses étaient définitives. Qu'Andrew était bel et bien de retour, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter, qu'il devrait accepter de le voir tout le temps.

Accepter l'idée que cet endroit où il aimait venir travailler jusqu'à présent, ce havre de paix, serait désormais hanté par un fantôme de son passé.

Accepter que celui à cause de qui sa vie avait basculé se baladait en toute impunité sous son nez.

Accepter de partager ses collègues, ses amis – sa famille en quelque sorte – avec cet individu.

En clair : accepter que tout ce qu'il avait mis tant d'années et d'énergie à construire allait à nouveau vaciller autour de lui. C'en était trop !

Rouge d'une colère contenue, le jeune homme foudroya sa patronne d'un regard noir, se leva d'un seul coup, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce dans un même élan. Sofia s'était également levée, irritée et perturbée par cette réaction tout de même inattendue (quoi que), et ordonna d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire :

\- David, reviens immédiatement, cette conversation n'est pas terminée !

En toute réponse, elle n'obtint que le claquement brutal de sa porte qui se refermait, lancée volontairement en preuve d'insubordination. La trentenaire resta un instant debout, figée et perplexe, à fixer le panneau de bois.

Poussant alors un long soupir d'exaspération, elle se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil, se prenant la tête entre les mains, se massant les tempes. Elle se demandait combien de temps allait encore durer cette crise digne d'une classe de maternelle, et si finalement, à terme, David allait se calmer ou non.

Et surtout, allait-il lui en vouloir à elle à présent ? Elle le connaissait assez bien et savait que pour l'instant, vue l'heure, il allait probablement rentrer chez lui et fulminer une bonne partie de la nuit avant de se calmer. Mais demain ? Dans quel état d'esprit sera-t-il ? Allait-il elle aussi la prendre en grippe ?

Elle le savait très rancunier, il suffisait de voir comment il se comportait avec Andrew alors que leur querelle remontait à une dizaine d'années. Elle espérait cependant qu'il saurait, d'un point de vu professionnel, faire la part des choses et ne pas mettre en péril son travail et celui de ses collègues.

L'entreprise ne saurait souffrir des sautes d'humeur de l'un de ses membres. Elle savait que dans cette situation, en tant que PDG, ce n'était pas l'humain mais la professionnelle qui devrait intervenir. Marco avait raison pour Andrew, il était un très bon choix en terme de compétences, elle le savait. Pour David, elle devrait réfléchir de la même manière et se demander si ce qu'il apportait à la société était suffisant ou non.

 _Sinon quoi ? Tu comptes le virer froidement ?_ interrogea une petite voix au fond de sa tête.

Le fait qu'elle se pose la question la surprit elle-même. Troublée, elle y réfléchit un instant, se pinçant les lèvres, tripotant une mèche de cheveux qui passait devant ses yeux. Elle préféra ne pas donner de réponse à cette interrogation. Elle préférait ne pas s'imaginer ce cas de figure.

 _Mais si tu n'as pas le choix ?_

Elle remit ses bésicles sur son nez et se replongea dans son travail.

Tant que le travail était fait correctement et que chacun restait efficace, la question ne se posait pas.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	15. Chapter 2 : Voisinage - partie 7

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Voisinage**

 **Partie VII**

Andrew éteignit son ordinateur avec un certain soulagement, il n'était pas mécontent que la journée de travail se termine. Il avait bien travaillé et pris une certaine avance par rapport à ce qu'il projetait, ce qui le satisfaisait, mais il devait avouer que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas fournis autant d'efforts de concentration.

Son dernier emploi étant une vaste blague où il ne faisait rien d'autre que d'attendre qu'une inespérée tâche lui tombe dessus par miracle. A l'inverse, ici, il n'avait pas eu un instant pour lui en dehors de sa pause du matin et d'une rapide et amusante discussion avec Alexandra, qu'il trouvait adorable de gentillesse.

Après s'être étiré en baillant profondément, il s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir lorsque le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque retentit dans les locaux. Cela semblait venir de la mezzanine. Intrigué, il se mit à genoux sur sa chaise afin de voir par-dessus les cloisons délimitant les espaces de travail, sa petite taille le privant de visibilité. Il remarqua plusieurs autres têtes dépassant, notamment et de manière prévisible, celle de Rebecca et de Clay.

Son attention fut attirée par la personne qui descendait de la mezzanine d'un pas lourd, tapant du talon, sur l'escalier en métal qui résonnait sourdement. C'était David, qui semblait furieux, à en croire l'expression sur son visage. L'infographiste se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir contrarié ainsi (à part sa propre présence en ces lieux).

David arriva au bas des marches, rouge de colère et s'arrêta un instant en constatant tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Tout le monde avait apparemment cessé de travailler et observait la scène. Fulminant, se pinçant les lèvres, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton dans l'espoir vint de le faire arriver plus vite.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Alexandra, son sac sur l'épaule car elle s'apprêtait à partir des locaux lorsqu'avait démarré ce spectacle, s'approcha à pas hésitant de lui, et se risqua à lui demander s'il allait bien et si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui, toujours avec cette douceur dont elle avait le secret.

Malik coula sur elle un regard noir. En temps normal, la présence de la jeune femme l'aurait sans doute calmé sur l'instant, mais ce soir non. Au contraire, l'image persistante qu'il avait d'elle, riant de bon cœur avec Andrew, l'enrageait bien plus. Ce qui eut pour conséquence que sa rage parla à sa place, ses paroles dépassant sa pensée.

\- Tu ne peux pas me foutre un peu la paix, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas d'humeur là !

La jeune femme se raidit et son sourire vacilla pour finalement s'effacer, laissant place à une expression de profonde tristesse. Durant un instant, ce fut comme si la lumière dont elle irradiait subissait un passage nuageux et que le froid s'engouffrait en elle, éteignant sa chaleur humaine. Décontenancée, elle baissa les yeux et balbutia une excuse incompréhensive.

David, se rendant subitement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et de la méchanceté gratuite de son acte, sentit sa tension chuter instantanément et un immense malaise l'envahir. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en tintant derrière lui à ce moment et, honteux, il s'y engouffra en s'excusant à son tour avec une culpabilité dévorante.

Alex le laissa partir seul, n'osant pas bouger, continuant de contempler ses pieds. Andrew assista alors à une scène touchante. Tout le monde, dans un même élan, quitta son poste d'observation et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

Cela toucha le nouveau, qui compris à ce moment que cette entreprise était vraiment comme une petite famille où tous s'inquiétaient des autres. Il imita donc ses collègues et se dirigea vers Alexandra.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? lui demandait Clay en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui prendre ?! s'exclamait Rebecca, visiblement choquée. Quel con celui-là !

Lucy quant à elle restait légèrement en retrait, son portable dans une main, regardant alternativement son écran, les portes de l'ascenseur avec un air réellement contrarié et déçu, puis croisa le regard d'Andrew et le dévisagea légèrement avec un froncement de sourcils. Puis elle rangea son téléphone et vint caresser le dos du _P'tit Rayon_.

\- Je vais bien, je vous assure, essayait de dédramatiser celle-ci en s'efforçant de leur sourire, ses yeux rougis de larmes contenues trahissant le contraire.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris ! renchérissant Rebecca en se donnant en spectacle comme toujours.

\- C'est vrai que c'est très surprenant de sa part, ajouta Clay.

Andrew sentit à nouveau le regard insistant de Lucy sur lui, mais préféra ne pas y prêter trop attention. S'il avait correctement compris les liens ici, elle était très amie avec David et dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter et ce qu'elle devait par conséquent penser de lui.

Il eut une légère sensation d'oppression et voulut à ce moment leur expliquer la situation, leur dire qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir directement à David car tout cela était surement lié à lui, à leur mésentente. Leur avouer que leur relation était conflictuelle depuis dix ans et rassurer cette pauvre Alexandra en lui disant que la rage du noiraud n'était pas destinée à elle, mais bien à lui.

Oui, il voulait faire cela, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La voix de Sofia raisonna au-dessus de leurs têtes, attirant leur attention.

\- Andrew, est-ce que je pourrais te voir dans mon bureau s'il te plait ?

Cette fois, ce fut sur lui que tombèrent tous les regards. Intrigué et surpris, sans dire un mot, il se détacha du groupe et grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre sa patronne qui, du haut de la mezzanine, observait le rassemblement avec moult interrogations dans le regard.

En s'éloignant du bord de la barrière pour se rediriger vers son bureau et faire signe à Andrew de la suivre, elle le questionna à ce sujet.

\- Il se passe quoi en bas au juste ?

\- Difficile à dire, soupira Andrew en fermant la porte derrière lui. David à mal parlé à Alexandra parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de le voir furibond. D'ailleurs je m'interroge sur ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état, même si j'en ai une petite idée.

\- C'est pas vrai… soupira-t-elle profondément de lassitude, fermant les yeux une seconde tout en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence, Sofia se massant les tempes, avant qu'Andrew ne décide de le rompre, questionnant :

\- Et donc ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Oui, répondit la PDG en se redressant, croisant les mains sur son bureau pour se donner contenance. C'était de _ça_ justement.

\- Tu veux parler de…

\- Votre conflit, oui ! le coupa-t-elle. Soyons clair, ça ne peut pas aller comme ça.

Voyant un million de répliques passer dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, la trentenaire se rendit compte que sa présente réplique pouvait être mal interprétée et amener à de mauvaises déductions.

\- Ne te méprends surtout pas, le rassura-t-elle pour désamorcer la chose en tendant une main apaisante. Je ne suis pas en train de prendre de décision drastique, je te rassure. Je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te virer, ce n'est pas du tout dans mes projets.

\- Tu m'excuseras de n'en être qu'à moitié rassuré, répondit l'autre en croisant les bras dans une attitude de défense inconsciente.

\- Ecoute, soupira-t-elle encore, cherchant le meilleur moyen de dire les choses. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre toi et par rapport à cette histoire d'il y a dix ans, je ne cherche même pas à savoir qui est impliqué dans quoi et à quel point, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

\- Mais ? l'incita-t-il à poursuivre, tendu.

\- Mais vos petites querelles intestines, c'est hors de question que je les laisse venir compromettre le travail et l'équipe. Il y a une super ambiance ici, je pense que tu auras pu le remarquer. J'ai choisi chaque membre de mon équipe avec soin pour leur qualités professionnelles mais également humaines dans le but précis de pouvoir évoluer dans un climat d'entente. Sauf que clairement, vu ce qui vient de se produire avec Alex, la dynamique a changé et je me dois d'intervenir avant que ça dégénère davantage.

Andrew fronça les sourcils devant le discours de sa supérieure. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi elle voulait en venir, visiblement elle n'avait pas préparé à l'avance ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et cherchait beaucoup ses mots.

\- J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis responsable au moins ? se risqua-t-il d'un ton quelque peu renfrogné. Tu sais que je n'y suis pour rien dans les réactions de David, je ne cherche pas à le provoquer.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tenta de le tempérer Sofia en tâchant d'adopter la voix la plus douce possible. Mais tu connais David, il perd facilement contenance quand il ne parvient pas à maîtriser une situation, et toi, c'est clair que tu es quelque chose qu'il n'a pas vu venir et qui le stress je pense.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi s'il agit comme un enfant immature qui fait des colères, hein ? s'agaça un peu plus Andrew, qui avait la sensation désagréable que la jeune femme cherchait indirectement à justifier le comportement de David en se servant de lui comme bouc émissaire.

\- Ne t'énerve pas je te prie, je te le répète je ne te mets pas la faute dessus. Et oui, il agit bêtement, je te l'accorde, mais malheureusement tu sais comme moi que cela vient de l'éducation qu'il a reçu de son père.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément. Sofia avait raison sur ce fait. Une grande partie du caractère explosif de David venait de son père, Adam Moore. Andrew avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'il était encore l'ami proche du fils ainé et venait chez lui.

Adam était un homme politique froid, dur et implacable, qui considérait que la gentillesse était un défaut et méprisait les gens « de la plèbe », comme il aimait le dire lui-même. C'était dans cet esprit qu'il avait élevé ses deux fils, leur rabâchant des inepties tel que le fait qu'ils devaient toujours penser au prestige de leur nom et le montrer, et autre conneries telles que « le pardon est une faiblesse ».

Avec un précepteur pareil, comment s'étonner que David soit aussi borné et incapable de passer à autre chose ?

\- Non, c'est certain que ça n'aide pas, finit-il par répondre.

\- Mais en même temps on ne peut pas laisser l'abcès de votre mésentente continuer à se développer et contaminer tout le monde, tu es d'accord avec moi.

\- Sur le principe, oui. Mais que suggères-tu, du coup ? Je ne peux pas effacer le mépris qu'il éprouve pour moi à sa place.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais essayer de lui parler, se risqua-t-elle à proposer.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il va m'écouter ? répliqua le jeune homme, abasourdi par cette suggestion.

\- Peut-être pas, mais peut-être que oui. On ne sait pas, et si on n'essaie pas on ne le saura jamais. Et penses un peu au reste de l'équipe, tu as vu ce soir avec Alex. Il faut absolument essayer de calmer le jeu et trouver un terrain d'entente avant que ça ne vire en drame.

Le choix du mot ne faisait pas vraiment rire Andrew. Ce dernier, plus agacé qu0en réel accord avec sa patronne, se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant avant d'ajouter :

\- J'imagine que tu ne me laisses pas le choix ?

\- Non, c'est un ordre, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Bon, très bien, d'accord, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Je vais essayer (il appuya sa phrase par des guillemets avec les doigts) de lui parler et de trouver un terrain d'entente. Mais si je ne réussis pas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire empli de sous-entendus. Andrew en eut un frisson. Il avait toujours eu d'elle l'image de la fille un peu trop gentille qu'elle véhiculait lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec son cousin, peut avant le _drame_. Comme il ne l'avait pas beaucoup revue depuis, il ne s'en était encore jamais rendu compte mais clairement, il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait suffisamment mûri et changé pour ne pas hésiter un instant si une décision drastique devait être prise.

\- Je pense que c'est assez clair, déglutit-il difficilement, légèrement mal à l'aise. Autre chose ?

\- Non, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, tu peux y aller.

Andrew se leva en la saluant, puis se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. En bas, dans les locaux, il voyait ses collègues regroupés près de l'espace de pause, réconfortant toujours Alexandra, qui avait retrouvé son air rayonnant.

Vu la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir et le sous-entendu qui planait au-dessus de lui, il ne se sentit pas le courage de les rejoindre. Il alla juste récupéré son sac à son bureau, puis quitta les locaux sans les attendre. Il savait que s'il restait, il se retrouverait à nouveau invité à sortir par Rebecca ou Stan, en mal de plus d'informations sur lui.

En sortant devant le bâtiment, il regarda en direction de son immeuble, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite et de prendre le risque de croiser David dans les couloirs. Il serait bien assez tôt venu le moment de le confronter.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, se disant qu'il allait profiter de se rendre au centre-ville pour flâner un peu dans les magasins à la recherche de petites choses pour son nouvel appartement, et pour manger.

Assis dans le transport public, il se rendit compte qu'après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sofia, une partie de son enthousiasme avait fondu. Il se demandait dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré en acceptant le poste.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	16. Chapter 2 : Voisinage - partie 8

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Voisinage**

 **Partie VIII**

David avait traversé la rue en coup de vent et s'était précipité dans son appartement. Sitôt la porte refermée, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle d'eau, sentant le monde vaciller autour de lui, et se retrouva plié en deux de douleur au-dessus des toilettes, vomissant une bile au goût âcre.

Il se sentait horriblement mal par rapport à Alex. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de hurler comme ça sur elle ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait, n'y pouvait rien à ce qui se produisait. Elle voulait juste lui montrer un peu de gentillesse, s'inquiétait pour son bienêtre.

Mais quel imbécile il pouvait être !

 _Tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Andrew_ _!_ persifla une petite voix perfide au fond de lui, aussi convaincante que le serpent du jardin d'Eden.

Oui, il avait été hors de lui de le voir rire avec Alexandra, et un peu contre elle aussi, en toute honnêteté. Alors il ne pouvait pas exclure l'hypothèse qu'il avait inconsciemment voulu la punir de s'amuser avec son ennemi en lui faisant mal.

Devant ce terrible constat, il se rendit compte qu'il déraillait. Son comportement était inacceptable, quel qu'en soit le contexte. Il se jura donc d'aller demander pardon au _P'tit Rayon_ à la première heure demain.

Après avoir attendu un moment que son estomac se calme un peu, il se releva péniblement en tirant la chasse. Il se traina jusqu'au lavabo et se gargarisa plusieurs fois avec le bain de bouche afin d'essayer de faire passer le goût terrible qui persistait. Il capta alors son reflet dans le miroir et ne se reconnut pas.

Le manque de sommeil et les ennuis laissaient sur lui des traces de plus en plus visibles. Ses cernes étaient encore plus marqués que la veille et son teint à la limite du cadavérique. En toute honnêteté, il se faisait peur à lui-même. Il devait réagir, ça ne pouvait pas aller comme ça !

Soupirant, il se rendit dans sa cuisine et tira du frigo une bouteille d'eau qu'il but à petite gorgée, son œsophage le brûlant toujours après les remontées acides. A ce moment, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Sans surprise, il vit s'afficher le nom de Lucy. Sans doute venait elle prendre des nouvelles, ou l'engueuler vu ce qui venait de se produire.

N'ayant pas vraiment envie d'affronter quelqu'un d'autre ce soir, pas même sa meilleure amie, il laissa partir sur la boîte vocale et attendit qu'elle lui laisse un message.

« _David, c'est moi_ (on sentait clairement de l'agacement dans sa voix, doublée d'une petite dose d'inquiétude). _Je suis persuadée que tu m'as volontairement ignorée et que tu vas te précipiter sur ton répondeur dès que j'aurais raccroché._ (Gros soupir). _C'est puéril de ta part mais enfin, c'est ton choix. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles après ce qui vient de se passer. Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment et je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Il faut vraiment que tu essaies de passer au-dessus de tout ça ok ? Bon, je ne vais pas te harceler si tu n'as pas envie de me parler mais tu sais que je suis là si jamais tu changes d'avis. On se voit demain au boulot, et j'espère que tu seras mieux luné. Bonne soirée._ »

Il soupira en se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne méritait surement pas une amie pareille (qui prenait le temps de s'inquiété de lui alors qu'il venait de faire des conneries) et se dépêcha de pianoter un message sur Whatsapp pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiété.

Il se connecta ensuite à son enceinte _blutooth_ et lança sa playlist de musique classique. Son médecin lui avait prescrit ce genre de sonorité en abondance car des études montraient que la musique classique soulageait certaines douleurs physiques.

La _Sonata quasi una fantasia, opus27 n°2_ de Beethoven s'envola dans les airs. Abusivement nommée « Sonate au Clair de lune », le premier mouvement, reconnaissable entre mille, était en réalité, selon le compositeur lui-même, une marche funèbre, composée disait-il auprès du cadavre d'un ami. Elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire car elle collait à son humeur actuelle qui virait – après la colère sourde – à la déprime.

Conscient que le simple effet thérapeutique de la musique ne suffirait pas à apaiser la douleur de son épaule, il sortit de sa poche son flacon de comprimés analgésique et en avala un avec une gorgée d'eau. Cela lui fit un mal de chien en descendant dans sa gorge encore irritée.

Soufflant d'exaspération et d'ennui, il porta machinalement son regard sur l'étiquette de son médicament. Il connaissait par cœur les recommandations de sécurité inscrites sur le pourtour du contenant, sous le logo du laboratoire qui le commercialisait.

La notice indiquait de ne pas prendre plus de six cachets par jour, pas plus de deux à la fois en cas de douleur intenses, et d'espacer les prises d'au moins quatre heures tout en évitant soigneusement de consommer des boissons alcoolisées à la suite de d'une prise.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il relisait ces prescriptions, David se surprit à s'imaginer quels effets un écart à ses règles provoquerait. Si, par exemple, il ingérait tout le flacon en une fois et arrosait le tout d'un bon whisky ou d'un cocktail.

Il savait que certaine personne mettait fin à leur jour en recourant à cette méthode, mais cela se passait-il comme au cinéma ou à la télé, proprement et rapidement ? Il avait de la peine à y croire. Cela devait bien plus probablement être une longue agonie bien douloureuse, avec des convulsions, de l'écume au coin de la bouche et des vomissures partout.

Parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût en visualisant la chose dans son esprit, il tâcha de repousser toutes ses pensées. Pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de questions ? Il n'était pas de ces personnes qu'il considérait personnellement très lâches. On ne réglait pas ses problèmes en mettait un terme à sa vie tout de même !

Soudain très mal à l'aise, le cœur s'accélérant légèrement, il sentit une légère nausée le reprendre. Pour se changer les idées, il se tourna vers son frigo et l'ouvrit en grand. Il était impeccablement rangé mais, pris d'une pulsion profonde, il se laissa submerger par l'envie irrésistible de le laver et de dégivrer son congélateur (qui n'avait pas la moindre trace de givre résiduel tant il le faisait souvent).

Remontant ses manches, il se mit au travail.

oOoOoOo

Deux gros sacs pleins dans les mains, Andrew arriva dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il était allé jusqu'au grand centre commercial à la limite de la zone industrielle, près du pont autoroutier, et avait mangé sur place avant de faire le tour des magasins d'ameublement où il avait fait quelques folies.

De la literie neuve, des bougies, un pot-pourri, de la vaisselle pour ne plus manger dans des assiettes en carton et des couverts en plastique (comme il le faisait depuis des années car tout le temps en mouvement et trop flémard de tout laver chaque fois), ainsi qu'un cadre photo qu'il comptait accrocher tel-quel car il aimait bien l'image type de chaton qui s'y trouvait.

Il avait également repéré de jolis meubles dans un style néo-industriel qui lui faisait de l'œil. C'était tout à fait dans son genre et il ferait probablement un saut ce weekend en demandant le service livraison.

C'était drôle, d'habitude, quand il prenait un appartement, il ne faisait jamais autant d'effort pour le personnaliser car il restait rarement plus de quelques mois au même endroit (son maximum étant de 513 jours à Boston), par habitude et besoin de mobilité.

Pourtant cette fois, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait plus bouger et devait par conséquent commencer à se constituer un petit nid. Au fond de lui, et en dépit du fait qu'il savait sa place au sein de l'agence de Sofia pas assurée en raison des tensions avec David, il avait la conviction qu'il ne bougerait plus avant très longtemps.

À dire tout à fait vrai, lorsqu'il avait signé le bail et que le propriétaire était sorti de l'appartement en lui laissant les clés, il avait eu la pensée qu'il était enfin « rentré à la maison ». Oui, Fasmay Hill était, d'une manière où d'une autre, son chez lui. Et cela faisait du bien.

L'ascenseur arriva à son étage. Andrew se crispa très légèrement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, car il redoutait un peu de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec David. Malgré la suggestion de Sofia d'aller lui parler, il ne pensait pas que ce soir soit le meilleur moment, vu la colère dans laquelle il était en quittant le travail.

Mieux valait attendre le lendemain, voir quelques jours, afin de lui laisser le temps de se calmer et pouvoir éventuellement ouvrir le dialogue à tête reposée. Ça aurait – peut-être – plus de chance de toucher son but.

Tout en fixant la porte de son voisin, il ouvrit la sienne et se dépêcha de se réfugier dans son appartement. Il posa les sacs sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, puis observa la pièce de vie. Il n'y avait pour l'instant rien, sinon des cartons encore fermé, empilés et dispersés de-ci-de-là.

Il n'avait comme seule meuble qu'une chaise et un vieux pouf délavé, une mini table carrée d'un grand distributeur suédois, et un matelas qui reposait à l'heure actuelle à même le sol dans la chambre.

Son frigo et ses placards n'étaient pas beaucoup plus rangé. Il avait seulement des paquets de pâtes et des pots de sauces toute-prête, ainsi qu'un pack de bière dans le frigo. Rien de savant, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réellement arriver entre hier et aujourd'hui.

Avec un petit soupir mais un sourire, il décida de commence à déballer plus de cartons. Après tout, il était grand temps qu'il se pose et se crée un vrai nid. Et quoi qu'en pense les habitants de la ville ou David, il comptait bien rester cette fois-ci.

oOoOoOo

David venait de terminer de passer la serpillère dans sa salle d'eau. Après s'être occupé du frigo et du congélateur, il s'était attaqué à la cuisine de fond en comble, puis était passé à l'autre pièce, la récurant du sol au plafond et fait une lessive (puisqu'il avait sa propre machine).

Tout en retirant ses gants, il revint à la cuisine, satisfait de son œuvre et s'accorda enfin une pause. Grâce à cette petite crise de ménage passagère, il avait réussi à presque oublier ses problèmes de la journée et la douleur dans son bras s'était estompée.

Satisfait, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures. Super, il avait encore le temps de se commander une pizza en livraison. Il n'avait plus l'envie de cuisiner à cette heure-ci. Il attrapa son téléphone cellulaire pour commander, et fut soudainement rattraper par la réalité.

Sur son écran de veille, en dessous de l'heure, la date s'affichait. 16 avril. Son cœur s'assombrit soudainement en la voyant. Il reposa le téléphone, il n'avait soudaine plus faim du tout. Il se plongea le visage dans le creux des mains et tenta de chasser toutes les émotions négatives qui le submergeait.

S'il faisait autant de cauchemars en ce moment, comme chaque année à la même période, et s'il se sentait aussi mal, redoutant les jours qui s'égrainait comme le contenu d'un sablier, c'était parce que dans 9 jours, ce serait l'anniversaire du _drame_.

Pris d'un puissant remords, l'estomac noué, il se leva d'un mouvement et se dirigea vers le placard encastré du couloir. Attirant à lui un tabouret qu'il gardait toujours sous la main à cet usage, il ouvrit le placard le plus haut. Il en extirpa une boîte en bois.

Revenant au salon, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, crispé, la boîte posée sur les cuisses. Après un moment d'hésitation et une déglutition difficile car sa gorge était nouée, il souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieure, joliment incrusté dans un lit de satin, une urne cinéraire en chrome-nickel.

Sur sa surface, gravé au laser, il y avait un nom.

TAYLOR MOORE

En le lisant, David sentit une vague d'émotions puissantes et contradictoires s'insinuer en lui et tout emporter. Bien qu'il fasse tout pour tenter de les dompter, rien n'y faisait. Les images de ce jour tragique lui revenaient. C'était tout simplement insoutenable.

Réussissant à retenir de justesse les larmes qui commençaient à monter à ses yeux, il referma brusquement le couvercle de la boîte et leva le visage vers le plafond, pour empêcher l'eau de couler. Il avait appris avec les années à cacher ce genre d'émotions, préférant les substituer par de la colère, mais chaque année, durant cette période, cela devenait insoutenable.

Prenant le temps de respirer à fond pour calmer les sanglots qu'il luttait pour contenir, il réussi à se calmer quelque peu. Posant la main sur la boîte, il marmonna une excuse à peine audible, puis alla poser le contenant et son contenu sur le meuble TV, présent mais suffisamment discret pour ne pas le regarder tout le temps.

Bouleversé, profondément épuisé, il décida d'aller se coucher sans même diner. Il n'avait pas d'appétit et de toute manière, il ne pensait pas réussir à manger quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Il se déshabilla, alla prendre une rapide douche et faire un brossage de dents express, puis gagna son lit, s'y laissant tomber tel un pantin désarticuler. Il était dépité car il savait que, malgré la fatigue, le sommeil ne viendrait probablement pas avant un bon moment, et qu'une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars l'attendrait sitôt qu'il parviendrait à sombrer.

Il eut donc le temps de ruminer, de ressasser et d'anticiper avec amertume la nouvelle journée qui l'attendait demain.

Une journée où Andrew serait là.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 3 : Tension - partie 1

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Tension**

 **Partie I**

Cette nuit-là, ce fut Marco qui se réveilla le premier. Il avait eu beaucoup de peine à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans le lit, ne trouvant pas le moyen de mettre son cerveau en sourdine.

Beaucoup de choses le préoccupaient ces derniers temps, la plus notable étant les disputes incessantes qui éclataient entre lui et Sofia, toujours sur les mêmes sujets. Le mariage, un éventuel enfant, le manque de maturité (à son avis) de sa compagne et depuis peu, l'engagement d'Andrew.

Hier encore, ce dernier sujet avait été au cœur de leur querelle. Une fois de plus, il s'était retrouvé à devoir expliquer les raisons pour lesquels engager son cousin était selon lui un choix parfaitement rationnel et réfléchi. Mais cette fois, il avait en plus dû se justifier d'un autre point de cette affaire.

Sofia ayant entendu le début de la conversation entre lui et Andrew, en milieu de matinée, s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait absolument pas. Elle lui avait demandé de justifier le fait qu'il lui ait trouvé un appartement en face de celui de David.

 _Franchement, ce n'est déjà pas assez tendu comme ça entre eux que tu doives en rajouter une couche_ , lui avait-elle lancé rageusement. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ! S'ils ne s'entendent pas ce n'est pas à toi de les rabibocher_.

Cela l'avait profondément agacé, mais pas autant que la suite, lorsqu'elle lui avait carrément reprocher de saper son autorité dans l'entreprise en prenant des décisions sans lui demander son avis. Le point culminant de cette critique étant lorsqu'elle lui avait rappelé d'un ton hautain, pour ne pas dire à la limite de la malhonnêteté, que c'était encore elle l'actionnaire majoritaire et donc à elle qu'était sensé revenir le dernier mot.

Déployant des efforts considérables pour garder son sang froid et répondre le plus calmement possible afin de ne pas envenimer davantage la situation, il lui avait cloué le bec en lui posant une simple question.

 _Rappelle-moi grâce à qui ?_

Bouche-bée, puis muette de colère, elle était partie se coucher sans rien ajouter. La remarque avait visiblement fait mouche et tant mieux.

Car la vérité sur l'entreprise était que, oui, peut-être Sofia possédait sur les papier cinquante-deux pourcents des parts, mais dans la réalité, elle n'en avait apporté que deux lors de l'investissement.

Elle ne possédait pas une trésorerie personnelle suffisante pour mener à bien ce projet. Tout le reste venait de Marco, et de la fortune de la famille Rossi dont il était le titulaire principal depuis la mort de ses parents quelques années plus tôt dans un accident de la circulation.

Lorsque la jeune femme avait voulu se lancer dans cette aventure rocambolesque qu'était le journalisme numérique, bien que peu convaincu par sa capacité à diriger une telle structure, il lui avait fat confiance il s'était spontanément proposé de l'y aider. Et puis, le management s'apprenait, ce n'était pas un souci. Et pour le reste, Sofia était une journaliste douée et avait déjà eu un poste important dans son dernier emploi, alors pourquoi pas ?

En plus, après autant d'années de vie commune, Marco estimait cela tout simplement normal de l'aider. Il lui avait garanti l'apport financier, et soutenue pour tout ce qui concernait l'achat sur plan des locaux, la logistique, l'avait mise en contact avec les bonnes personnes. Pour tout le reste, notamment pour engager les gens, il lui avait laissé carte-blanche.

Toutefois, conscient du risque qu'il prenait en investissant ainsi, il avait conservé quarante-huit pourcents des parts. Et ce qui se passait à présent lui donnait malheureusement raison d'avoir agis ainsi.

En effet, si l'entreprise avait prospéré au début et donnait encore à l'heure actuelle l'impression en surface d'être en bonne santé, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Marco avait eu l'occasion de voir les chiffres du bilan du dernier trimestre, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Les bénéfices dégagés ne cessaient de diminuer chaque mois et ne couvrirait bientôt plus tous les frais.

Il avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Sofia, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte des réalités de la situation. Visiblement, elle ne connaissait même pas toutes les données, se contentant de répondre qu'il y avait un comptable pour gérer tout cela et que si la situation était si catastrophique que cela, le brave Pete le lui aurait déjà dit.

A condition qu'elle veuille bien l'écouter et comprenne ce qu'il lui expliquait, soupirait Marco dans son for intérieur. Car il savait que le Britannique était très carré et efficace. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'il lui avait téléphoné en début d'année pour lui présenter les problèmes qu'il relevait chaque mois dans les comptes, ne trouvant pas une oreille attentive en la personne de la PDG.

De toute évidence, elle ne réalisait vraiment pas toutes les responsabilités qui pesait théoriquement sur ses épaules. Sa seule préoccupation était le nombre d'abonné et la quantité des articles. Sans aucune connaissance des chiffres et objectifs, elle menait son bateau dans le noir complet et prenait des décisions peu fiables financièrement.

Raison pour laquelle Marco avait récemment décidé d'intervenir en revenant se mêler de plus en plus fréquemment des affaires de l'entreprise. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne, il refusait de voir son investissement couler sans réagir.

Ce qu'hélas Sofia refusait de comprendre et voyait d'un très mauvais œil, vexée dans son orgueil. Elle avait le sentiment qu'on cherchait à l'évincer au lieu de prendre cela pour ce que c'était : de l'aide, rien de plus. Elle ne parvenait pas à admettre que parfois, il fallait accepter que personne ne savait tout faire et laisser d'autres personnes mieux adaptées gérer nos lacunes.

Par exemple, elle se sentait court-circuitée qu'il ait engagé Andrew sans lui demander son avis, et le lui reprochait au lieu d'essayer de voir le raisonnement qui menait à cette décision. Bien sûr que Marco savait que cela poserait quelques petits soucis avec David, mais Andrew avait été si surpris, gêné et reconnaissant de cette proposition qu'il avait pu lui proposer un salaire une fois et demi plus bas que celui de Karl.

Salaire qui, même ainsi revu à la baisse restait totalement raisonnable et au-dessus des standards du marché actuel, car Sofia fixait les honoraires de ses employés au hasard et par conséquent bien trop hauts. La dépense n'était pas correctement adaptée.

Et puis Andrew était un choix tout à fait logique, car il avait cumulé de nombreuses expériences professionnelles, était polyvalent et amenait avec lui sa réputation – et donc une manne potentielle de nouveaux abonnés et annonceurs – car il avait reçu un prix deux ans plus tôt pour son travail graphique.

Mais Sofia ne voyait pas aussi loin. Pour elle, c'était au jour le jour, en fonction des envies et de l'humeur. A la vérité, elle n'avait tout simplement pas les compétences nécessaires pour le poste qu'elle occupait et gardait la tête hors de l'eau seulement grâce au seul choix judicieux qu'elle avait fait : son équipe actuelle, à l'exception de Karl.

Un triste constat pour Marco, qui se rendait compte de plus en plus que la femme qu'il aimait était en réalité puérile. Il la croyait plus responsable que cela. Et c'était également pour cela qu'il s'était mis à refuser en bloc deux de ses récents caprices. Le mariage et avoir un enfant.

Pour le premier, s'était aussi parce qu'il n'en avait juste pas envie. Pour avoir vu trop de monde rester ensemble alors qu'ils se détestaient profondément, il ne croyait pas aux liens sacrés du mariages. Il croyait en revanche volontiers à l'amour, au vrai, avec un grand A, et pensait que celui-ci suffisait amplement comme preuve d'union mutuelle.

En ce qui concernait l'enfant, en revanche, c'était différent. Oui, un jour il aimerait être père. Et pour dire la vérité, son horloge biologique commençait à faire de plus en plus pressante. Il savait qu'il serait parfaitement capable d'assumer et élever un enfant. Mais pas Sofia, et c'était pour cela qu'il lui refusait de projeter cette éventualité, quit à se punir lui-même.

Si elle devenait mère, il n'était pas certain qu'elle saurait en assumer toutes les conséquences. Si elle s'y prenait comme pour ces projets professionnels, ce serait désastreux pour le pauvre petit. Elle ne parviendrait pas à assumer l'entreprise et le bébé, il le savait. Certains parents y parvenaient, mais pas elle. Soit elle délaisserait l'un, soit l'autre.

Et c'était douloureux pour lui. Douloureux de devoir renoncer à quelque chose dont il avait également envie. Douloureux de devoir tenir tête à la personne qu'il aimait et de la sentir le détester pour cela. Douloureux de constater que personne ne se rendait compte de tout cela car aux yeux de tous, c'était elle le visage souriant et chaleureux en qui l'on voulait croire et avoir confiance.

Face à tout cela, il se sentait tout de même très seul.

Las de continuer à retourner tout cela dans son esprit, il ne tenait plus dans ce lit, à regarder le plafond, à côté du corps de cette femme qu'il aimait mais ne supportait plus dans certains moments.

Il se leva donc dans le plus grand silence, attrapa le costume qu'il avait préparé la veille, et sortit de la chambre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être encore là au réveille de Sofia. Il ne voulait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, mais pas envie non plus d'affronter les tensions dès le matin.

Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et s'apprêter pour la journée, il se rendit à la cuisine pour boire un café. En longeant le couloir, il constata en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Neal, dont la porte était restée ouverte, que ce dernier n'était pas là, comme pouvait en attester son lit encore parfaitement fait.

Le jeune homme avait sans doute fait une garde à l'hôpital cette nuit encore. Il en faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps, ce qui était normal pour un interne en chirurgie de première année. Il se donnait beaucoup de peine et était studieux, ce qui faisait plaisir à Marco. Au moins une personne dans son entourage avec la tête solidement vissée sur les épaules.

Après avoir rapidement rempli son estomac de biscuits et pris sa dose de caféine, il quitta l'appartement. Avant de refermer la porte il jeta un regard panoramique à la pièce de vie, son regard s'attardant sur le fond du couloir, où se trouvait leur chambre conjugale à lui et Sofia.

Une question se forma dans son esprit et le submergea, le faisant frissonner. Il se demandait combien de temps encore il parviendrait à tolérer les crises et le comportement de sa compagne si elle ne changeait pas.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	18. Chapter 3 : Tension - partie 2

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Tension**

 **Partie II**

Réveil en sursaut, cœur battant à tout rompre, sueurs froides. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude !

David attendit que la panique s'estompe, assis dans son lit, jetant des coups d'œil à son radioréveil pour constater qu'une fois de plus, il était trop tôt mais qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se rendormir. Cela l'agaçait à l'amusait à la fois. Au moins, il était régulier dans l'heure de ses sursauts matinaux.

Il s'extirpa donc des draps et entama son rituel matinal. Café, douche, lecture des nouvelles sur sa tablette en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Cette petite routine était, à l'instar de ses TOC, quelque chose de rassurant. En conservant cette structure inchangée, il parvenait à se fondre dans le cadre parfaitement et rassurant.

Une sorte de prison qu'il s'était créée sous le poids du regard et du jugement de son père. En faisant ainsi, il s'évitait d'être lui-même, de dépasser d'un brin du rôle qu'on lui avait attribué. Celui de « l'héritier Moore », du prestige de la famille que son image devait véhiculer.

En entrant dans le cliché du mec parfaitement carré et organisé, qui faisait toujours les choses comme il faut et juste suffisamment de caractère pour s'imposer sans écraser, il se sentait en sécurité. D'ailleurs, ce matin, en reprenant cette routine parfaitement maîtrisée, il se sentait presque bien.

La veille et la surveille, il s'était laissé déstabiliser par l'arrivée d'Andrew. Sa colère avait pris le dessus et sortit de ses gonds, de la régularité de sa vie. Cela l'avait fait partir en vrille et il savait qu'il avait par conséquent fait du tort à ceux qu'il appréciait, et s'en voulait encore.

Mais aujourd'hui serait un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, il s'était levé avec le désir et la volonté de ne plus se laisser aller comme ça, de ne pas laisser cette affaire le faire dévier de sa trajectoire linéaire.

Il avait passé la nuit à cogiter les paroles de Sofia et de Lucy. Elles avaient raison, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir ainsi, de se mettre autant en colère, de compromettre son travail et l'ambiance générale. Pour le bien de l'entreprise, il ferait l'effort de collaborer avec Andrew.

En pour le reste, elles n'avaient jamais interdit qu'il continue de le détester en dehors des heures de travail. Ça lui semblait un compromis supportable.

Plus ou moins satisfait de cette décision, il attrapa sa sacoche et se prépara à partir au boulot. Avant de sortir, il jeta par précaution un coup d'œil à travers le judas de sa porte d'entrée pour vérifier qu'Andrew ne soit pas dans le couloir. Non, la voie était libre.

Il sortit en trombe, se dépêchant de fermer à clé, et courut vers les escaliers. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son voisin sorte de chez lui pendant qu'il attendait l'ascenseur. Dévalant les marches, il se retrouva dans le hall et le traversa à grandes enjambées, saluant la concierge au passage.

Dehors, il constata qu'il pleuvinait et qu'il faisait froid, et renonça donc à sa balade habituelle pour s'aérer, se rendant tout de suite au bureau. Une fois la sécurité passée, il se retrouva dans l' _open space_ désert. Vu l'heure, il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y aurait personne.

Après un rapide passage par son espace pour poser ses affaires, il alla se préparer un thé et se posa dans le canapé, espérant qu'Alexandra serait la première à arriver car il tenait absolument à lui parler et à s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. Il avait décidé de lui expliquer les raisons de son coup de colère. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas rancunière, même s'il en doutait fortement.

Hélas, le premier arriver fut Stan, ce qui en plus de le décevoir profondément, lui déclencha instantanément un début de mal de crâne devant le flot de paroles du jeune homme, si dense en dépit de l'heure.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Andrew fut tiré de son sommeil par l'alarme de son téléphone, il grogna en tendant le bras pour le désarmer. Il avait dormi d'une traite, profondément, et se sentait pourtant étrangement peu reposé.

En déballant quelques cartons la veille, il était retombé sur une vieille photo et cela l'avait touché, le plongeant dans une profonde mélancolie. Sur le portrait, qui reposait à présent à côté de son lit (encore simple sommier posé à même le sol), on pouvait voir deux hommes, bras passé autour des épaules de l'autre, visiblement hilares. Un troisième personnage dans leur dos leur faisait les cornes, esclaffé.

Ces personnes, c'étaient lui et David, au temps du lycée, lorsque leur amitié était profonde et crevait les yeux à tout le monde. L'autre personnage, en retrait, était Tylor, le jeune frère de David, de deux ans son cadet.

Sitôt que ce portrait fut exposé à sa vue, Andrew avait perdu toute motivation à poursuivre son installation. Il s'était contenté de s'ouvrir une bière, puis était allé se coucher. Ce que représentait cette photo était bien trop douloureux, et il préférait dormir qu'affronter ce sentiment.

Bien que datant d'une époque où tout allait bien dans sa vie, dans leurs vies à tous, elle avait été prise quelques temps avant que n'arrive le _drame_. Et en pensant à cela, à ces évènements tragiques, Andrew avait fait le même constat que David. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant « l'anniversaire » de ce grand malheur.

Dans neuf jours – huit à présent – cela ferait dix ans pile que tout avait basculé.

S'extirpant de son lit en poussant un profond soupir, il attrapa la photo et la glissa dans le livre qui traînait à côté, histoire de ne plus l'avoir directement sous les yeux. Il se prépara en vitesse, prenant une douche pendant que l'eau chauffait dans la vieille bouilloire (rescapée de chez ses parents et qui fonctionnait encore malgré les années) pour son café soluble, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore de cafetière.

Il déjeuna de la mixture infame réhydratée et de quelques muffins achetés la veille, puis s'habilla sobrement d'un jeans et d'un polo, un coup de parfum à la fragrance basique, puis quitta son nouveau logis pour se rendre au travail.

Tout en traversant la rue, il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il alalit faire vis-à-vis de David aujourd'hui. Sofia avait été assez claire dans son discourt, il devait absolument essayer de communiquer avec lui. À condition bien sûr que ce dernier le laisse faire, et ça, ce n'était pas forcément gagné.

Il croisa Peter dans l'ascenseur et échangea quelques banalités avec lui, mais Andrew n'insista pas trop car il avait cru saisir que le Britannique n'était pas du genre très bavard. Ils se séparèrent sitôt arrivés à l'étage des bureaux, partant chacun vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Andrew suivit un instant Peter des yeux pendant qu^'il grimpait les marches de la mezzanine pour rejoindre son bureau – qui se trouvait à côté de la salle de réunion, côté opposé à celui de Sofia – et croisa alors le regard de cette dernière.

Debout sur la passerelle, les mains posées sur la barrière, elle observait son « royaume » d'un œil circonspect, une certaine contrariété et de la fatigue sur son visage. Elle avait la mine de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas bien dormi.

En le voyant, elle porta son attention sur lui et le toisa avec tant d'intensité que le jeune homme compris le message silencieux. Elle voulait qu'il règle son histoire avec David aujourd'hui même.

Troublé, pour ne pas dire carrément mal à l'aise face à cette insistance qui s'apparenterait presque à du harcèlement patronal, il se contenta de pincer ses lèvres et d'approuver d'un hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait la sommation. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute manière ?

Ne tenant plus sous le regard perçant de sa patronne, il se dépêcha d'aller se dissimuler dans le dédale des alcôves et rallia son bureau. En s'installant à sa place, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger si accepter de travailler ici avait été une si bonne idée.

Revenir en ville, oui, il y tenait. Revoir son cousin et lui demander de l'aide aussi. Il ne doutait d'ailleurs pas de la bonne foi de Marco lorsqu'il lui avait proposé le poste. Le seul truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le comportement de Sofia.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne la sentait pas du tout. Elle avait une drôle de manière de se comporter avec lui, et il n'aimait pas trop ça. A croire qu'elle lui reprochait quelque chose sans forcément s'en rendre compte elle-même.

Soupirant en allumant son ordinateur, il tâcha de se dire que la journée allait bien se passer. Il ferait son travail comme il se devait, et tenterait une approche avec David un peu plus tard.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	19. Chapter 3 : Tension - partie 3

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Tension**

 **Partie III**

Peter, assis à son bureau, une tasse de thé anglais fumant à la main, était en train d'éplucher le registre des dépenses de l'année, A la fin du mois aurait lieu une réunion extraordinaire de bilan demandée par Marco et qui réunirait la direction et la comptabilité.

Depuis le début de l'année, l'actionnaire secondaire avait commencé à mettre son nez dans les chiffres et à essayer de trouver des solutions face aux incohérences qu'il avait trouvé. Pour dire vrai, le Britannique était bien content de cette prise de conscience d'au moins un de ses deux employeurs, car Sofia, elle, ne semblait pas comprendre quand il lui disait que l'écart entre bénéfices et dépenses s'amenuisait de manière dangereuse.

À la demande de Marco, il avait donc commencé à revoir l'intégralité des chiffres de l'entreprise, depuis sa mise en fonction jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et à synthétiser le tout en statistiques. Ce qui était long et prenant car, même s'il avait toujours tout tenu à jour de manière rigoureuse, il avait des tonnes de tableaux et rapports à relire.

Terminant de vérifier un tableau d'avancement, il décida de s'accorder un instant de repos et se laissa aller plus en arrière dans son fauteuil, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson préférée, il pivota et jeta un regard panoramique à son bureau.

La pièce était un petit peu exiguë, mais il s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise. C'était un espace rassurant qu'il avait aménagé à son image. En bon serviteur de la Couronne, il avait accroché un Union Jack en poster au mur derrière lui, ainsi qu'un portrait de Sa Majesté postée sur le petit meuble bas en dessous, à côté de la bouilloire et du service à thé personnel.

Pour ajouter une pointe de ridicule au décor, Rebecca – qui avait été désignée par les autres pour lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire – lui avait offert un pot à crayons à l'effigie de la tête d'Elisabeth II.

En dehors de ces quelques éléments, qu'il reconnaissait volontiers faire très clichés mais dont il surjouait avec plaisir, rien de particulier. Des meubles de rangements basiques, en accord avec le reste du mobilier de l'entreprise, une imprimante privée, et un tapis jaune pétant qu'il avait ramené car le sol en stratifié manquait de charmes à son goût. Il n'avait rien besoin de plus.

Enfin, ce n'étai pas tout à fait vrai, il y avait encore un dernier élément de personnalisation de sa décoration. Dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, il gardait une photo encadrée de Rebecca et lui, prise le jour où il l'avait emmenée au parc d'attractions itinérant quelques mois plus tôt.

Il aimait la sortir pour la regarder et se remémorer cette belle journée lorsqu'il avait un petit moment de vide dans son moral. Le souvenir de cette journée nuageuse – on ne choisissait pas la météo – lui redonnait toujours le sourire.

Il avait aimé ce samedi-là. Peut être à cause du temps venteux et couvert qui lui avait rappelé son Angleterre natale, mais plus probablement parce que c'était à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à tomber amoureux de la jeune femme.

Son énergie, sa bonne humeur constante, son sourire. Tout en elle l'attirait, alors qu'ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Lui était flegmatique, posé, peu disposé à exposer ses émotions, alors qu'elle était le soleil, un feu d'artifice permanant qui éclatait sans cesse et s'épanouissait sous le regard des autres.

C'était drôle, car en temps norma, ce genre de personne l'aurait agacé et il ne lui aurait accordé aucune importance. Mais elle avait quelque chose de différent. Normalement les gens comme elle se détournaient assez rapidement de lui, de son apparente froideur. Pas elle. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle ne l'avait jamais lâché, ne lui accordait pas un instant de répit.

Et avec le recul, cela le faisait sourire en y repensant.

Débarqué aux USA deux ans plus tôt, fuyant l'Angleterre car bouleversé par le départ de sa fiancée de l'époque avec son propre témoin (amis d'enfance à qui il n'adressait évidemment plus la parole), il avait l'intention de gaspiller l'argent du mariage à Las Vegas. Petite vengeance futile.

Après seulement une nuit dans la ville du jeu, revenu de sa colère et avec une sacrée gueule de bois, il avait changé d'avis et entrepris un petit tour des lieux incontournables du pays. Arrivé à Fasmay Hill par hasard, ses bagages sous le bras, il avait apprécié le panorama de cette ville légèrement isolée et pourtant très connectée, paradoxale.

Il y était resté un mois, à faire de grandes promenades dans les collines, à se calmer et à réfléchir pour faire le point sur sa vie. Mais la blessure qu'avait laissé la trahison de celle qu'il aimait et de sa personne de confiance le hantait toujours. Plus le moment du retour approchait, plus il se sentait bougon.

Avait-il réellement envie de rentrer à Londres, de reprendre sa vie comme avant, son travail, sa routine ? Métro-boulot-dodo ? Aurait-il eu la force de reprendre là où il en était resté, de subir les mots d'excuses, la fausse compassion, les regards de ses amis, de sa famille, de ses collègues, guettant tous un signe de faiblesse de sa part, se délectant de sa souffrance tels des animaux se délectant de sa misère pour oublier la leur ?

Non, il ne l'aurait pas supporté, mais avait-il le choix ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester indéfiniment ici, son visa finirait par expirer et il serait éjecté du territoire.

Tandis qu'il se posait toutes ses questions, une opportunité inattendue s'était présentée à lui. Il avait pris l'habitude, plutôt que de stagner dans son motel à ruminer, de sortir le soir prendre un verre en ville. Il avait pris se habitudes dans un pub irlandais, le Jameson's, tenu par un sympathique compatriote du Vieux Monde.

Et ce fut justement par lui, Garry, que Peter avait trouvé une solution à son dilemme intérieur. Attentif à ses clients, l'Irlandais avait pris le temps de discuter avec cette nouvelle tête à l'accent londonien. Bien que peu habitué à raconter sa vie privée, le jeune homme lui avait exposé son histoire.

Après l'avoir écouté attentivement, le barman avait tenté de lui remonter le moral en lui expliquant que la vie continuait quoi qu'il arrive et que l'on pouvait survivre et se remettre de toutes les blessures, même celle du cœur. Il lui avait donné pour exemple qu'il s'était bien remis d'avoir retrouvé sa femme avec les poignets cisaillés dans sa baignoire suite à la dépression d'avoir perdu en couche un enfant.

Affligé, Peter s'était excusé, se rendant compte qu'en comparaison, son chagrin n'avait rien d'équivalent. Garry l'avait rassuré en lui rappelant que chacun avait son seuil de douleur en fonction de son vécu et de son « pire » moment. Un enfant né avec une cuillère d'or dans la bouche aurait peut-être pour pire souffrance la mort de son poney tandis qu'un réfugié de guerre aurait des démons indescriptibles.

Ne laissant pas le temps au Britannique d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le tenancier l'avait entrainé dans la rue en lui expliquant que ce qui l'avait sauvé, lui, était le travail. Un nouveau travail ! Et de nouvelles rencontres.

Il lui avait alors désigné le quartier flambant neuf de l'autre côté de la route et expliqué qu'une connaissance à lui cherchait justement un comptable pour leur nouvelle entreprise. Si Peter le désirait, il pouvait parler de lui à cet ami.

D'abord sceptique, le Londonien avait commencé par refusé. C'était insensé, il ne pouvait quant même pas tout plaqué comme ça et venir s'installer à l'autre bout du monde, juste sur un coup de gueule.

Mais après quelques jours de réflexion, et un message de son ex qui lui demandait de lui pardonner et de bien vouloir revenir vers elle car elle avait simplement paniqué face à l'engagement (en réalité son amant l'avait larguée, mais ça il l'avait appris plus tard par un ami de passage), il avait changé d'avis, réalisant qu'il n'était plus le même et avait besoin d'un virage à cent-quatre-vingts degrés.

Garry avait donc tenu sa parole et Peter avait pu rencontrer la charmante Sofia et son associé Marco, auprès de qui il avait fait une excellente impression, ayant de très bonnes références professionnelles. Sans surprise il avait obtenu le poste.

Repassant en coup de vent à Londres pour régler son départ, il n'avait eu étrangement aucun regret à prendre son nouvel envol. La seule pointe de regret qu'il avait eu était de laisser seule sa mère, veuve depuis quatre ans, mais forte comme un rock et qui lui avait assuré qu'il prenait la bonne décision s'il sentait que c'était là-bas qu'il devait être.

C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu résident étranger sur le territoire américain, avait entamé un nouveau travail mieux rémunéré que le précédent, c'était fait des amis de ses collègues, et avait rencontré un nouvel amour. Tout cela l'emplissait de satisfaction et de joie, et il se sentait infiniment reconnaissant envers Garry.

Regardant encore une fois la photo de Rebecca dans le fond du tiroir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrée. Au début, ce n'était pourtant pas gagné entre eux, car elle l'excédait, cherchant à tout savoir de lui, lui faisant presque du forcing (elle faisait d'ailleurs pareil avec les autres nouveau employés).

Mais au fil du temps, ce côté exaspérant avait fini par lui plaire – ou s'y était-il habitué ? – et la jeune femme aussi. Elle avait beau paraître agaçante, au moins elle était entière, ne truquait aucun de ses sentiments, ne mâchait pas ses paroles. C'était rafraichissant pour lui.

C'était d'ailleurs d'elle que venait son diminutif, « Pete », que tout le monde utilisait désormais comme s'il s'agissait de son vrai nom. Au premier abord, il avait détesté cela, puis s'y était fait. Ça faisait plus dynamique, moins « guindé » comme disait Rebecca en se moquant gentiment de ses origines britanniques. Aujourd'hui, même lui utilisait ce diminutif pour se présenter.

 _Bon, Pete_ , _au boulot !_ se dit-il en refermant le tiroir.

Il se replongea dans ses tableaux et ses formules et y resta plongé un bon moment, lorsque soudain quelque chose attira son attention, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Il relut plusieurs fois, revenant en arrière, et resta perplexe.

Il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ça semblait important et grave. Il se demanda s'il ne fallait pas aller en parler à Sofia, puis se rappela la manière dont elle l'avait sublimement ignoré la dernière fois qu'il lui avait rapporté une erreur…

Enfin, erreur, jusqu'à quel point ? Parce que pour être honnête, là, vu la manière dont étaient faussés les chiffres, ça semblait délibéré.

Se posant tout un tas de questions, il hésita longuement sur ce qu'il fallait faire, puis décida qu'il valait mieux en informer Marco.

Il attrapa son téléphone, composa le numéro de son second patron. La discussion fut très brève, Marco étant occupé avec un client. Peter lui exposa rapidement sa découverte, se qui sembla mettre Marco dans tous ses états.

\- Très bien, j'arrive dès que possible ! déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Le Britannique observa son téléphone, interdit, se demandant s0il avait bien fait au vu de la réaction du second actionnaire. Vu le on sec qu'il venait d'employé et sa colère contenue, sa promettait du remue-ménage.

 _Une tempête approche_ , songea-t-il avec un soupir.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	20. Chapter 3 : Tension - partie 4

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Tension**

 **Partie IV**

Rebecca était assise devant son PC, finalisant la description d'un podcast qui paraîtrait prochainement sur le mur du magazine et sur les plateformes de vidéo-visionnage en simultané à la fin de la semaine.

Intérieurement, elle trépignait. La veille, profitant d'être seule avec Lucy et Alexandra – elles avaient décidé toutes les trois d'aller boire un verre pour réconforter cette dernière –, elle avait enfin pu rendre publique et officiel sa relation avec Pete.

Alexandra avait applaudi, ce qui avait fait du bien à l'égo de la trentenaire, tandis que Lucy s'était contentée de répondre par un simple « _Ha, tout de même_ _!_ », qui l'avait grandement surprise.

La rouquine et le _P'tit Rayon_ (rallumé par cette bonne nouvelle) lui avaient alors précisé que cela faisait belle lurette que tout le monde avait très bien compris la situation, étant donné qu'elle et Peter étaient aussi discret qu'une alarme de prison.

Cette révélation, bien qu'assez inattendue dans le cas où elle pensait être tout de même plus subtile que ça, avait été une excellente nouvelle. Puisque tout le monde était déjà au courant, il n'y avait absolument aucun mal à ce qu'elle le dise aussi à Stan.

De toute manière le jeune homme savait déjà presque tout puisqu'elle lui avait raconté au fur et à mesure l'avancée de sa relation. Elle avait juste promis à Pete de ne pas lui _dire_ qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple. En revanche, il n'avait jamais précisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui écrire.

Avec un sourire de petite fille, n'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit sa page d'accueil Facebook et alla dans son profil. Elle fit une simple modification dans son statut en le passant de « célibataire » à « en couple », et valida.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Stan étant perpétuellement connecté aux réseaux sociaux, surfant entre plus d'une quinzaine de pages à chaque fois, ce petit détail ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Rebecca entendit un petit cri de joie provenir de l'autre côté de l' _open space_ , et son BFF fondit sur elle dans l'instant d'après.

\- Becca ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-il en lui sautant au cou pour lui claquer une grosse bise. C'est fabuleux, je suis si content pour toi ! Il faut que tu me racontes absolument tout dans les détails !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Alexandra en passant la tête par-dessus le paravent de son espace de travail qui était tout proche de celui de Rebecca.

Cette dernière esquissa simplement un sourire, se demandant durant un instant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre la fin de la journée pour mettre au courant son ami. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne saurait pas se contenir et allait probablement rameuter toute l'équipe.

Tandis que Stan déblatérait un flot ininterrompu de parole pour exprimer sa joie, prenant au piège le _P'tit Rayon_ dans une discussion qui risquait fort de s'étirer durant un certain temps, un bruit attira l'attention de Rebecca. Le tintement de la sonnette de l'ascenseur.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce son, elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, par réflexe et par curiosité. Elle avait volontairement choisi une place de travail depuis laquelle elle arrivait, en diagonale du dédale de parois, à avoir une vue sur les allés-venus des gens.

Elle fut quelque peu surprise en voyant Marco, un air soucieux sur le visage, se diriger tout droit vers l'escalier de la mezzanine, et encore plus en constatant que Pete l'attendait en haut des marches. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis partirent s'enfermer dans le bureau du comptable.

Cette scène troubla quelque peu la jeune femme, qui fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Pourtant, que Marco débarque en pleine journée pour s'entretenir avec l'un ou l'autre de ses collaborateurs ou sa partenaire n'avait rien d'étrange en soit, mais Rebecca ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose lui semblait bizarre. Il ne lui semblait jamais avoir déjà vu une telle expression sur le visage de son patron, et Pete semblait dans le même état.

Elle avait un étrange pressentiment.

\- Rebecca ? l'appela Stan.

\- Hein ? quoi ? émit-elle en sortant subitement de ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien ? interrogea Alex (qui avait contourné les bureaux pour venir près du duo) devant l'air troublé de la trentenaire.

\- Heu… oui, oui ! se reprit cette dernière en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Ma cocote, il faut absolument qu'on se fasse une pause-café _NOW !_ déclara son BFF d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à un refus. Tu dois me raconter les détails de votre mise en couple parce que y'a pas de raison qu'Alex soit déjà au courant et pas moi. Franchement, je t'en veux un peu de pas être le premier au courant, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui signifiait exactement le contraire, accompagné d'un sourire malicieux et d'un clin d'œil.

\- Ok, alors pause, approuva Rebecca.

oOoOoOo

Tandis qu'un mouvement de masse, accompagné des éclats de voix enjoués de Rebecca et de Stan, se produisait en direction de l'espace de repos, Andrew compris que cela signifiait que l'heure de la pause aléatoire de l'entreprise était arrivée.

Il détourna pour la première fois de la matinée son regard de son écran et ferma les yeux tout en s'étirant dans son siège de bureau. Vu l'agitation qui semblait régné, il se dit qu'il méritait bien quelques minutes de pause lui aussi, ainsi qu'une bonne cigarette, et se leva pour aller rejoindre le groupe.

En tournant à l'angle de son espace de travail, il remarqua que David restait planté à son propre bureau, totalement absorbé par son travail. Hésitant un instant, regardant alternativement dans sa direction puis celle du reste du groupe – Lucy s'était jointe aux autres – il se demanda s'il ne lui fallait pas profiter d'aller parler au jeune homme.

Mais était-ce le bon moment ? David semblait concentré, et aller le déranger ne risquait-il pas de le mettre de mauvaise humeur et incapable d'écouter calmement ce qu'Andrew avait à lui dire ?

Ce dernier se rendit compte de la bêtise de son interrogation. Il se cherchait des excuses pour ne pas y aller et il le savait. S'il s'écoutait, il ne trouverait jamais de « bon » moment, il trouverait toujours un prétexte pour retarder cette conversation. Or, il savait que Sofia attendait des résultats et ne ferait probablement pas preuve d'une grande patience vis-à-vis de cette affaire.

Résigné, Andrew pris son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu'une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers son ancien ami en tâchant de se composer un air calme et détaché. Il trouvait cela absurdement amusant de voir à quel point son assurance et le détachement quasi arrogant qu'il avait voulu montrer au premier jour s'étaient rapidement évaporés.

En s'approchant de David, qui ne l'avait as encore remarqué et continuait de taper à une vitesse folle sur les touches de son clavier, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention. Avec un très léger sursaut, le jeune homme sortit de son monde et leva la tête vers sa direction. Son visage, une fois la surprise passée, se referma immédiatement de manière perceptible, ses sourcils se fronçant et ses mâchoires se crispant.

Essayant de garder contenance, Andrew se força à un sourire de façade et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait le moins hésitant possible, essayant d'aborder la conversation avec une question empathique :

\- Salut, ça va ? Tu ne viens pas en pause avec les autres ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua d'instinct David, toutefois sans trops d'agressivité.

Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte de son élan et ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande respiration, poussant un soupir au passage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, il s'était pourtant juré le matin même d'essayer de faire un effort pour cohabiter. De son côté Andrew se fit la réflexion avec déception que ce n'était pas gagné. Il fut cependant surpris par la phrase suivante.

\- Excuse-moi, se dépêcha d'ajouter David en rouvrant les yeux. Un réflexe.

Cette réflexion fit l'effet d'une baffe à l'autre, qui fut déstabilisé un court instant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le noiraud fasse lui-même preuve de _mea culpa_.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, ça pourrait aller mieux mais je fais aller. Et je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était déjà l'heure de la pause.

Il était clair, vu la manière dont tremblait sa voix qu'il luttait contre l'envie de demander à son interlocuteur de foutre le camp de son champ de vision, mais l'effort qu'il déployait était plutôt encourageant et rassurait quelque peu Andrew, qui restait toutefois sur ses gardes. Il devinait qu'il ne devait surtout pas le brusquer s'il ne voulait pas voir la soupape sauter.

\- Et bien apparemment oui. Enfin, c'est difficile à dire puisque c'est à notre bon vouloir, dit-il avec un rire forcé pour tâcher de démarrer cette conversation par des banalités, afin de tâter le terrain.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez souple, c'est agréable, répondit platoniquement David sans le regarder directement, reposant les yeux sur son écran avec un sourire crispé.

Il y'eut un silence qui tomba telle une chape de plomb. C'était comme si malgré la légèreté qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux à simuler, un vide glacial persistait entre eux. Proche physiquement et pourtant si éloigné par les sentiments. En réalité aucun des deux ne savait par quoi continuer, quoi dire, comment se comporter.

Après un moment qui sembla durer une pesante éternité, David soupira profondément et déclara d'un ton égal, comme un simple constat :

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ça là, faire semblant d'échanger des banalités pour cacher le malaise entre nous, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'espace qui les séparait d'un geste. Je ne pense pas être capable de tenir comme ça longtemps, alors venons-en aux faits. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais en venant me parler ?

Le ton n'était pas encore agressif mais s'était clairement durcit. Le regard aussi. Andrew en fut décontenancé, sentit un léger tournis le titiller, mais se ressaisit rapidement et décida de jouer carte sur table. L'autre n'avait pas tort, au fond, il valait mieux aller droit au but.

\- Sofia m'a ordonné de venir te parler et nous demande de discuter les deux afin de trouver une solution pour travailler ensemble sans compromettre la cohésion et la bonne entente de l'équipe.

\- Du Sofia tout craché, soupira avec un agacement palpable le jeune homme. Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te réponde face à ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, lui accorda l'autre en soufflant. Mais il est clair qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de s'éviter à longueur de temps au boulot. Si on veut pouvoir travailler efficacement, aussi bien séparément qu'en groupe, il va bien falloir qu'on essaye de mettre nos différents de côté. En tout cas ici.

\- Et que crois-tu que je sois en train de faire en ce moment même, rétorqua David en claquant de la langue. Je suis bien conscient de cela, et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas encore gentiment demandé d'aller voir chez les Grecs si j'y suis.

Andrew fronça à son tour les sourcils et se sentit profondément agacé par le ton cassant que prenait à nouveau son ancien ami. Il sentait que, en dépit de l'effort qu'il avait tenté de faire en début de conversation, sa nature profonde revenait au galop.

\- Je ferais l'effort d'échanger avec toi en restant le plus calme possible puisqu'on n'a apparemment pas d'autre choix que de bosser ensemble, poursuivit l'autre toujours sur la même lancée. Mais n'espère pas de ma part que je sois moins énervé par ta présence. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te pardonner pour ce qui est arrivé.

Cette remarque froissa un peu plus Andrew, qui leva les yeux au ciel en balançant la tête. Il reposa sur le noiraud son regard et interrogea avec agacement :

\- Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu me faire passer pour le grand méchant de ton histoire, bon sang !?

\- Et bien, je dirais… jamais ! répliqua narquoisement David en le dévisageant. Ceci étant dit, je te prierais à présent de dégager de ma vue si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire en rapport avec du travail, « très cher collègue ». Discussion close.

En disant cela, il avait mimé les guillemets avec les doigts, puis s'était levé, contournant son interlocuteur en arborant un air méprisant pour se diriger vers le coin pause, sa tasse vide à la main.

Andrew le regarda s'éloigner entre les cloisons, sentant monter en lui une amertume mêlée de colère qui lui tordit les entrailles au passage et enserra son cœur. Il tenta de lutter contre l'envie de répliquer, car il savait que cela allait envenimer la situation, mais en vain.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se voir tout le temps rejeter dessus une faute dont il s'estimait accusé à tort. Il en avait marre d'endosser le rôle du méchant dans l'esprit de son ancien ami. En à peine deux jours à son contact, cela était devenu bien trop pesant et il ressentait à présent un besoin pressant, vital, de faire entendre sa propre voix, d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis toutes ses années, de se débarrasser de ce fardeau, de cette langue de feu qui brûlait ses entrailles.

Il se lança à la poursuite de David, et la phrase roula hors de sa bouche tel un cri au moment où l'autre arrivait près du groupe insouciant. Un cri de l'âme.

\- Mais cesses de croire que je suis ton ennemi, à la fin !

Tout le monde braqua sur lui des visages interloqués, les conversations se taisant subitement. Face à cet éclat de voix, David avait fait volte-face et le dévisageait. Une fois passé l'instant figé de l'étonnement, il fit un pas dans sa direction, se renfrognant, et déclara avec sècheresse :

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de faire de tels esclandres devant tout le reste de l'équipe, ça serait bien aussi !

Tout le monde observait la scène avec perplexité. Seule Lucy, qui était l'unique personne ici à comprendre plus ou moins ce qui se passait, observait les deux hommes avec appréhension, soucieuse de la manière dont les choses pouvaient tourner.

\- Non, j'en ai assez de me taire et de m'écraser ! rétorqua Andrew, bien décidé à dire ce qui le rongeait devant témoins. Ça fait dix ans que je m'écrase, que je fuis, que je te laisse te comporter en victime. Mais tu sais quoi, c'est fini, je ne veux plus me cacher, plus redouter ce que toi tu pourrais penser ou dire de moi. Je veux que l'on entende aussi ma version des faits.

\- Heu… les gars, sans vouloir vous interrompre, on peut savoir ce que c'est que votre bordel là ? interrogea Rebecca avec malaise.

\- Rebecca, sans vouloir te contrarier, ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires, lui exposa David en essayant de ne pas être agressif avec elle, sans trop de succès.

\- Alors sans te vexer mon p'tit gars, se renfrogna la trentenaire, vexée du ton employé, vas te faire foutre.

\- Rebecca, soupira Lucy en se tournant vers elle.

\- Tu vois ce que tu fais !? s'énerva un peu plus David en reportant sa contrariété sur Andrew. A chaque fois tu détruits tout autour de toi !

\- Je ne détruits rien du tout, contesta l'autre, en tâchant de reprendre son calme, conscient que s'ils hurlaient tous les deux, cela ne mènerait nulle part. C'est toi qui passes ton temps à t'embraser à la moindre contrariété et qui brûle tout sur ton passage. A chaque fois ! Et c'est ensuite sur moi que tu rejettes la faute. Mais tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre d'être ton bouc-émissaire parce que tu n'arrives pas à t'assumer.

\- Je m'assume parfaitement ! rétorqua David, légèrement décontenancé par cette réplique. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec le sujet…

\- Bien sûr que si, poursuivit Andrew. Tu sais très bien que toute ta colère, à la base, elle vient de là. De ta peur viscérale du regard et du jugement des autres. Surtout celui de ton père.

\- Je t'interdits de parler de lui, grinça l'autre, ses traits devenant féroces, pointant un doigt inquisiteur vers son interlocuteur.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? C'est une vérité, que tu l'admettes ou non, tu as une peur bleue de ce qu'il pourrait penser et te reprocher s'il connaissait ta vérité. Notre vérité !

Face à cette réplique, Stan sembla être frappé par une révélation, les yeux écarquillés, sa main se plaçant devant sa bouche bée de stupeur. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre avec une expression de quelqu'un qui attendrait impatiemment la révélation devant un film en se gavant de popcorn pour s'aider à contenir son excitation.

Le noiraud, quant à lui, donna l'impression de blêmir en entendant cette phrase, juste avant que la colère ne le regagne. Il eut envie de le blesser en représailles et choisit de l'attaquer par les mots.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! La seule vérité, c'est qu'à cause de toi mon petit frère est mort, et c'est de ta faute !

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	21. Chapter 3 : Tension - partie 5

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Tension**

 **Partie V**

En criant cette réplique, David avait pointé un doigt inquisiteur sur Andrew, qui tiqua de la paupière en encaissant la cruauté de cette accusation publique. Il tâcha cependant de ne pas montrer que cela l'atteignait profondément, s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible.

Il sentit tomber sur lui les regards effarés du reste de l'équipe. Ces regards emplis de questions, de jugement, d'étonnement. Ces regards qu'il redoutait toujours, qui le hantaient la nuit. Ces regards semblables en tout point à ceux qui lui avaient été servis dix ans plus tôt, à la suite du _drame_.

Ces regards que même ses propres parents avaient eu à son égard.

Le temps semblait soudain comme ralenti. Son ventre se crispa, sa gorge se noua, et il sentit poindre en lui une sensation de vide. Cette accusation le transperçait, faisait renaître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il connaissait trop bien. Un sentiment qu'il se trainait, telle une croix, depuis dix ans. Tout le monde avait décidé de le rendre responsable – en partie du moins – de la mort du cadet Moore.

Ce n'était toutefois vrai que dans la version déformée que David avait décidé de servir à tout le monde, et qu'Adam, son père, avait brandi et ébruité, car il fallait bien un coupable pour justifier la douleur de la perte d'un enfant, et Andrew en était un tout trouvé.

Douloureuse trahison de la part de la personne dont il était le plus proche, ami de longue date. Pourtant, il savait que cela était dû à la colère du deuil et d'une propre culpabilité reportée. Car David lui en voulait, mais pour tout autre chose que ce qu'il lui inculpait depuis toutes ces années.

Andrew ferma les yeux une seconde pour ne pas voir l'air satisfait de David – celui de quelqu'un qui avait touché sa cible et se félicitait d'avoir fait mouche – et repoussa de toutes ses forces la sensation de vide. Il lui avait fallut du temps, beaucoup, pour comprendre au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'on lui reprochait, pour se pardonner ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là et pour avancer.

Pour reprendre contenance, il se répéta ce que le psy qu'il avait consulté à Denver lui avait permis d'analyser. La situation était critique le jour du _drame_ et il avait dû prendre une décision. Quelqu'un était mort, certes, mais deux personnes avaient survécu. Il avait pris la décision la plus censée sur l'instant, et il ne devait pas se le reprocher.

Il rouvrit les yeux au moment lorsque la voix d'Assia lui parvint, visiblement sous le choc de la pseudo révélation de David.

\- Attendez… quoi ?

\- David, tu ne crois pas que tu abuses ! reprocha Lucy à son ami dans un profond soupir.

\- Sérieux ! C'est quoi ces histoires ?! s'exclama Rebecca, totalement choquée elle aussi, mais dans le sens explosif du terme.

\- _I'm so chocking_ ! surenchérit Stan d'un ton théâtral digne d'une _gossip girl_ de mauvaise série télévisée.

\- Andrew, est-ce que c'est vrai ? interrogea Assia en portant sur ce dernier un regard qui le suppliait de démentir cette horrible révélation.

Andrew prit une grande respiration pour retrouver contenance, chasser le vertige, ne plus ressentir ce gouffre sous ses pieds, rester maître de la situation. Il planta son regard dans celui de David et, comprenant que de toute manière ce dernier voulait jouer de manière déloyale pour le blesser, décida de mordre à son tour.

\- Il y a toujours plusieurs versions d'une histoire, autant que de personnes qui la vivent, lâcha-t-il après un court instant de réflexion en tournant la tête vers Alexandra afin de la rassurer, car il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin.

\- Gnagnagna, le coupa David qui, décidément, semblait décidé à transformer cette histoire en règlement de compte et le rouler dans la boue pour le discréditer aux yeux de tous. Ne sors pas des phrases toutes faîtes de gâteaux chinois pour tenter de te soustraire à tes torts.

\- Je ne cherche pas à me soustraire de ma part de torts ! répliqua un peu plus sèchement l'autre en le dévisageant à nouveau, plantant sur lui le regard le plus dur dont il soit capable. Je dis simplement que tu as TA vérité sur ce qui s'est passé, mais que ce n'est pas la mienne. Nous avons vécu différemment cet évènement, chacun avec notre mentalité et notre émotivité et que ce que tu interprètes ou te remémores n'est peut-être simplement pas la vérité brute, telle qu'elle a été.

\- Je n'interprète rien du tout ! se renfrogna le noiraud, grinçant des dents en posant sur lui un regard hardant de haine.

\- Bien sûr que si ! le stoppa net Andrew avec un mouvement énergique de la main. Tu passes ton temps à le faire, à me rendre unique responsable de la mort de Taylor et de ton malheur par rapport à ce que tu interprètes de ce que j'ai pu penser ce soir-là !

\- Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi ! fulmina soudain David serrant un peu plus les poings. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

\- Le reste du groupe suivait cet échange animé comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de tennis, leurs regards se portant de l'un à l'autre, comme pour suivre la balle invisible qu'ils se renvoyait à tour de rôle.

\- Et de quel droit me l'interdirais-tu ? Il était aussi mon ami je te rappelle.

\- Ferme-la !

\- Non, j'en ai marre de me taire. En plus tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, poursuivit Andrew, prenant inconsciemment un air railleur, défiant. Et d'ailleurs, je suis certain que si tu avais l'honnêteté de regarder au fond de toi, tu te rendrais compte que ce qui t'emmerde et te pousse à me détester à ce point, c'est uniquement parce que tu penses que je t'ai privilégié à lui. Parce que ça te rendrait autant responsable que moi !

\- FERME-LA ! hurla puissamment David, visiblement au bord de la rupture, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Tout le monde était conscient à cet instant précis que ça allait mal tourner, l'infographiste compris. Pourtant, même s'il ressentait dans l'air toute l'électricité provoquée par les pulsions de colères que son vis-à-vis portait sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre. Un peu comme si le barrage qui contenait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'année venait de rompre et que le flot des mots s'échappait de sa bouche en un torrent impossible à stopper.

\- Tu sais quoi, je trouve qu'au final tu es autant pathétique que moi. Et très franchement, s'il était encore là je me demande ce que Taylor aurait pensé de nous en nous voyant nous détruire ainsi mutuellement, lui qui était si heureux de nous savoir en couple…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa diatribe, et l'effet qu'il espérait provoquer, le coup de théâtre de la révélation involontaire de sa dernière phrase, fut coupé par l'attaque furieuse et instantanée de David, qui s'était jeté sur lui de rage.

Malgré tout, juste avant que ne succèdent les cris et l'agitation du reste de l'équipe, surpris et choqués par la violence de la réaction de leur ami, la voix de Stan eut le temps de résonner au-dessus du reste, réplique légère et décalée, dite avec satisfaction.

\- J'en étais sûr !

L'instant d'après, Andrew tombait à la renverse, emporté par l'élan de son assaillant, qui avait littéralement plongé sur lui, les précipitant tous deux à terre. Le souffle coupé, il heurta le sol et s'y retrouva allongé. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de se redresser sur les coudes que David, déjà agenouillé au-dessus de lui, lui assénait un coup de poing au visage.

Andrew entendit nettement le craquement du cartilage de son nez à l'intérieur de son crâne, sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer, puis éprouva une vive douleur. Il poussa un cri qui ressemblait davantage à un grognement tandis qu'un goût de sang emplissait sa bouche. Un second coup l'atteignit par le côté du visage avant qu'il ne puisse se protéger ou riposter.

Son instinct de défense reprit alors le dessus et il se redressa au mieux, attrapant son adversaire par les bras et le poussant de toutes ses forces en roulant sur le côté. David vola, se retrouvant à son tour par terre.

Malgré l'envie furieuse de rendre les coups, provoquée par la douleur et la montée d'adrénaline, Andrew parvint de justesse à se retenir et préféra se remettre debout, imité par l'autre, qui continuait de planter sur lui un regard brouillé de colère.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! beugla ce dernier en se préparant à se jeter à nouveau sur lui, prêt à continuer de le rouer de coups.

Heureusement, Lucy, revenue de sa surprise, réagit vite et le ceintura de ses bras par derrière, hurlant elle aussi, mais pour se faire entendre et tenter de l'inciter à se calmer.

\- David, arrête tout de suite !

\- Lâche-moi ! riposta-t-il en se débattant légèrement.

\- Sois raisonnable David, ajouta Rebecca en venant prêter main forte à la rouquine pour le retenir.

Alexandra quant à elle s'était approchée d'Andrew pour voir s'il allait bien et s'il avait besoin d'aide, lui tendant un mouchoir pour éponger son nez qui saignait.

\- On peut savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! interrogea subitement Marco d'un ton autoritaire, sortant du dédale des bureaux, marchant droit vers le groupe.

Lui, Peter et Sofia avaient été alertés par les éclats de voix, qui avaient tant pris d'ampleur qu'ils les avaient perçus alors même qu'ils se trouvaient à l'autre bout des locaux dans le bureau de la comptabilité pour les deux hommes, et dans son propre espace pour la PDG.

Sofia, prenant un air pincé et aussi sévère que possible, toisa son équipe d'un regard circonspect avant d'interroger :

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me donne une explication sur ce qui est en train de se passer ?

\- Difficile à expliquer, se risqua à répondre Alex, qui était la plus réactive.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir, enchaina directement Andrew en posant sur elle un regard appuyé. J'ai essayé de mettre en pratique tes directives, mais visiblement ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- La faute à qui ?! riposta immédiatement David, continuant de le fixer avec colère. Qui a débarqué pendant la pause en faisant un scandale rappelle-moi ?

Marco tourna imperceptiblement le regard sur sa compagne. Il n'était pas au courant pour cette histoire de directives et se demandait ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu faire comme erreur de management.

\- Peut-être que ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé sur les roses alors que je venais chercher auprès de toi un terrain d'entente pour travailler au mieux, rétorqua Andrew en reportant son attention sur l'autre. Je ne demande rien de plus. Et au lieu de cela, tu m'accuses quasiment de meurtre devant le reste de nos collègues !

Marco se passa une main sur le visage, excédé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tandis que Sofia poussait un soupir d'exaspération et que Peter restait neutre et impassible, préférant ne pas s'en mêler.

\- Tu sais que c'est totalement de la diffamation et par conséquent une raison de plainte pénale ? interrogea Marco à l'attention de David, laissant un court instant son côté professionnel reprendre le dessus.

Ce dernier lui décocha un regard à la fois choqué et empli de représailles. Bien sûr, l'actionnaire secondaire de l'entreprise espérait bien que ces deux idiots seraient suffisamment malins pour ne pas en arrive là, mais il souhaitait vraiment leur donner un électrochoc pour qu'ils comprennent que leurs querelles devenaient vraiment malsaines et dangereuses.

\- Et pour ce qui est de révéler publiquement mon orientation sexuelle sans mon accord, la loi prévoie quoi à ce sujet ? surenchéri David avec hargne.

Marco roula des yeux, Andrew se raidit en se rendant compte de son erreur, Sofia émit un « quoi ?! » sonore en plantant sur lui un regard atterré et Peter chercha à s'éloigner discrètement, ne se sentant plus du tout concerné, estimant que ce n'était pas son affaire.

Il y eut un petit instant de battement qui plana sur le groupe avec la légèreté d'un porte-containers. Si chacun avait bien entendu de manière subliminale lorsqu'Andrew avait annoncé avoir été en couple avec David, tous n'avaient pas assimilé la donnée, ou en tout cas pas de manière frontale.

Alexandra, entre autres, posa sur l'homme qu'elle convoitait un regard soudain attristé. Sa lumière pâlit durant quelques secondes alors qu'elle prenait conscience de cette annonce. Elle ne savait pas, sur le moment et avec le choc de la révélation, si elle était soulagée ou désespérée par cette nouvelle.

\- Votre bêtise m'exaspère, souffla Marco en se massant les paupières du bout des doigts, fatigué.

\- Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas révélé ton orientation, enchaina Andrew, plus calmement, la tension retombant subitement de son côté.

\- Non, t'as juste clamé haut et fort qu'on avait été en couple ! riposta toujours hargneusement le principal concerné. Ça revient au même, abruti ! Je te préviens, je vais porter plainte !

\- David, soupira Lucy avec déception face à la réaction de son ami.

Elle-même était un peu chamboulée par cette révélation, car son ami ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce « détail » qui pourtant, selon elle, avait une grande importance dans la compréhension des évènements du passé et changeait beaucoup de chose par rapport à la version que le jeune homme lui en avait servi toutes ces années.

\- Ho ça va, ce n'est pas si grave, non plus, intervint Stan sur un ton qui se voulait léger, essayant de détendre la situation. Je suis aussi gay et « _out_ », et pourtant ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Tu es la définition même de la fin du monde, se moqua Rebecca en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire, se prenant d'instinct au jeu.

Cela eut pour effet de faire pouffer les deux compères et d'arracher un maigre sourire à Alex, mais la tension était encore trop présente pour que cela puisse faire oublier la situation.

\- J'estime que je ne t'ai pas lésé en disant cela, dans le cas où cette révélation me concernait tout autant que toi, reprit Andrew avec une lassitude dans la voix. Mais bon, si tu tiens à porter plainte, je t'en prie, vas-y.

\- Ne me tente pas, souffla David.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant vous deux, la plaisanterie a assez duré, tenta d'intervenir Sofia, désireuse d'en finir avec cette situation.

\- De toute manière, on sait tous les deux que tu ne le feras jamais, surenchérit malgré lui l'infographiste, encore sous émotionnellement chamboulé et inconsciemment toujours désireux de dire ce qu'il pensait profondément. Tu auras bien trop les foies que ça arrive aux oreilles de ton père si ça va plus loin, et que tu sois alors obligé d'assumer qui tu es vraiment.

David eut un instant de creux, se figeant, la bouche entrouverte, ses épaules retombant car il cessa de se débattre.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de passer pour un « Monsieur Parfait » aux yeux de ce type ? renchérit plus doucement Andrew. A presque trente ans, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais vivre pour toi et pas pour faire bonne figure devant un homme qui n'a toujours considéré sa famille que comme une simple vitrine afin de promouvoir sa carrière politique.

La flamme se ralluma dans les yeux de David, et cela n'échappa pas à Marco, qui se tourna vers son cousin.

\- Andrew, ça suffit, n'en rajoute pas.

Mais ce dernier n'arrivant vraiment pas à contenir les mots, continua, sous les regard de plus en plus perdus et interrogatifs du reste de l'équipe.

\- Un homme qui n'a jamais eut d'affection pour ses enfants, ou seulement comme carotte afin de les garder dans les lignes qu'il leur avait attribué. C'est pour ça que Taylor est parti en vrille, tu le sais. Il en avait marre de jouer selon ses règles trop strictes, et il voulait que tu te réveilles toi aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait toutes ces conneries. Pour attirer ton attention. Mais toi, tu te complaisais, par peur, dans ce schéma, et tu n'as pas réagit avant que ça ne finisse en drame.

\- Andrew ! réitéra Marco avec plus d'autorité dans la voix en voyant le poing de David se refermer.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le noiraud, profitant que Rebecca et Lucy aient baissé leur garde et desserré leur emprise sur lui, se jeta à nouveau en avant sur Andrew, lui envoyant une droite en direction du visage. Heureusement pour l'autre, il avait plus ou moins anticipé cette fois-ci et se protégea au mieux.

Un second coup le toucha par le côté et raviva la douleur dans le crâne, li arrachant un grognement. Su le coup et par réflexe, il rendit un coup à son adversaire qui, trop enragé, ne l'avait pas vu partir et se le ramassa de plein fouet au niveau de l'œil. Titubant légèrement, David poussa un râle de douleur tandis qu'Andrew se préparait à lui filler un second coup, pris dans le combat lorsque Marco s'interposa entre les deux, bras tendus, tonnant d'une voix impérieuse.

\- ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Si Andrew, un peu sonné, obéit en ramenant ses bras le long de son corps, David, lui, fit mine de vouloir contourner son patron pour continuer la bagarre. Marco se tourna alors vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules, serrant juste assez pour le dissuader de faire le malin, plantant un regard dur dans le sien.

\- J'ai dit que c'était terminé, David, réitéra-t-il avec fermeté.

Etrangement, cela eut l'effet escompté et le jeune homme s'immobilisa, cessant d'opposer la moindre résistance. Marco avait une aura d'autorité que l'on peinait à contrarier. Ce dernier attendait encore quelques seconde avant de relâcher sa prise afin de s'assurer que c'était bien terminé, puis rendit la liberté à son collaborateur.

\- Je vais être obligé de te demander de quitter les locaux le temps d'être calmé, déclara-t-il plus posément. Prends ta journée !

David le fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air contrarié par cet ordre. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par les visages des autres membres de l'équipe, qui le fixaient avec différentes expressions. Se sentant alors très mal à l'aise, il regarda à nouveau Marco, qui l'observait toujours, sans aucune méchanceté mais avec fermeté, une lueur de compassion brillant dans ses iris vertes.

Comprenant qu'il n'était plus en position de discuter, il acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres, puis se détourna pour partir, tâchant de garder la tête haute et de marcher droit pour conserver un minimum de dignité – question d'orgueil –, tout en s'efforçant en passant à côté de Sofia de ne pas croiser son regard.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans le dédale des cloison, Marco se tourna vers Lucy et, sans qu'il ait besoin de parler, elle approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de partir à la suite de son ami. Bien que David soit énervé et doive se calmer, il valait mieux ne pas le laisser seul. Il aurait probablement besoin d'une oreille attentive pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer, libérer son esprit.

Tout en se soupirant et en se disant que s'était un beau bordel, Marco se tourna vers son cousin et s'approcha de lui.

\- Comment vas ton nez ?

\- Je pense qu'il doit être cassé, répondit Andrew en grimaçant, retirant un instant le mouchoir avec lequel il tamponnait le sang qui en coulait pour montrer les dégâts.

\- Effectivement.

\- Marco ? fit la voix de Sofia dans son dos.

Fermant les yeux en prenant une grande respiration, il se tourna vers sa compagne, agacé intérieurement de se dire que la scène qui venait de se dérouler lui servirait probablement d'argument choc pour lui dire encore une fois à quel point il avait pris une mauvaise décision à la prochaine dispute sur le sujet.

\- Oui ?

Elle s'était approchée et l'observait avec un air étrange, visiblement perturbée par quelque chose. Son air était loin de celui de la victoire, mais plutôt de quelqu'un d'inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ce matin ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton assez mal assuré. Je croyais que tu avais beaucoup de boulot à ton cabinet ?

Marco comprit en l'observant qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Même si elle cherchait à le dissimuler, il la connaissait suffisamment pour le remarquer.

C'était assez étrange car une partie de lui, en la voyant ainsi fragilisée, lui dictait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais une autre partie lui criait de ne pas le faire. Après ce qu'il avait découvert un peu avant aux côtés de Peter, il avait de la peine à se trouver en sa présence.

\- J'avais quelque chose à voir avec la comptabilité, lâcha-t-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Un éclat à la fois craintif et intrigué traversa les yeux de sa compagne et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, demandant :

\- A bon ? Et quoi donc ?

Son attitude venait de subitement se muer. Elle s'était redressée d'instinct, et le toisait, la tête bien droite, dans une attitude défensive. Cela lui tira un maigre sourire, car sans avoir besoin de lui poser la question, il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Cela le décevait, mais au moins ce serait plus rapide d'aborder le sujet. Mais

Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'heure, il avait envie de la laisser cogiter et se torturer un peu. Vu ce qu'il avait découvert, elle méritait bien de passer le reste de la journée à se bouffer les sangs.

\- On en rediscutera ce soir, coupa-t-il court. Là je pense qu'il vaut mieux amener Andrew à l'hôpital pour son nez. Tu m'excuseras.

Sous le regard médusé de Sofia, il demanda aux employés de bien vouloir essayer de retourner à leur poste et de reprendre le travail s'ils y arrivaient, puis fit signe à son cousin de le suivre et quitta les locaux, la laissant avec un sentiment d'angoisse.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	22. Chapter 3 : Tension - partie 6

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Tension**

 **Partie VI**

David sortit dans la rue en fulminant, grognant à cause de la douleur lancinant autour de son œil, qui gonflait à présent en prenant une teinte rougeâtre.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire à présent. Rentrer pour tourner en rond n'était clairement pas une bonne idée, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus déambuler comme une âme en peine sans but dans la ville, ni prendre les transports pour tenter une activité ailleurs.

En dépit de la proximité avec l'entreprise, il décida de simplement traverser la route et de se réfugier au _Jameson's_. Malgré la douleur et le désir de prendre un analgésique, il s'en passerait aujourd'hui car au vu de ce qui venait de se passer, un autre genre de médicament ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Bien sûr, il était conscient que l'alcool n'était pas une solution à ses problèmes et ne réglerait rien, mais au point où il en était, il estimait bien avoir droit à un verre pour une fois. De toute manière, il ne comptait pas rester très longtemps, car il redoutait de voir débarquer ses collègues au moment de la pause déjeuner et de devoir faire face à leurs interrogations.

Poussant la porte du pub, il constata avec soulagement que le lieu était très peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci. Il n'y avait que quelques femmes au foyer du quartier buvant des cafés en échangeant des potins, un drôle d'homme absorbé la lecture de son journal et deux jeunes hommes buvant une bière en discutant avec le pilier de bar du coin qui avait déjà de l'avance.

David prit place à un des tabourets du comptoir et commanda à l'un des employés de Garry – le tenancier ne travaillait que pour les services du soir car il pouvait ainsi garder un œil sur les fêtards et les gérer lui-même – un scotch avec des glaçons. Il savait que c'était un sacrilège, mais il se voyait déjà appliquer le verre frais contre son orbite douloureuse et cela lui procurait un soulagement d'anticipation.

La barmaid de quarante ans, qui était ici depuis aussi longtemps que David puisse se rappeler – eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui poser de question par rapport à son coquard qui devenait de plus en plus foncé et le servit rapidement.

Le jeune homme appliquait avec délice la surface du verre contre son œil au moment où Lucy pénétrait à son tour dans le bar. Elle repéra son ami qui tournait le dos à la porte, salua la barmaid en s'approchant et pris place à côté de lui. Elle ne lui parla pas tout de suite, se contentant de commander un thé glacé maison et croisa les bras devant elle, fixant en silence un point imaginaire devant elle.

Au bout d'un petit instant, comprenant que ce ne serait pas David qui allait prendre l'initiative car trop occupé à essayer de l'ignorer en appliquant le froid sur son ecchymose, elle soupira, prit une gorgée de sa boisson pour s'éclaircir la gorge, puis se tourna à moitié vers lui.

\- Bon, puisque tu ne sembles pas décider, c'est moi qui vais parler. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s'efforça de garder une voix calme et compréhensive, même si elle avait envie de le chopper par les épaules et de le secouer en lui demandant ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête de réagir aussi stupidement au boulot alors que la veilles ils en avaient discuté et qu'il lui avait promis de faire un effort.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? répondit platement le jeune homme, d'une voix sans relief. De toute manière ça ne te concerne pas.

Lucy prit une grande respiration pour rester calme. Elle savait que la nonchalance de son ami ne lui était pas directement destiné. C'était sa manière d'être. Là, dans son état actuel, toute personne qui tenterait de l'approcher pour l'aider ou non se verrait repoussée avec plus ou oins de hargne en fonction du taux d'estime qu'il lui accordait.

Elle s'estimait donc chanceuse d'être très bien placée dans cette liste fictive et de ne recevoir qu'un petit pic pour tenter de la vexer et de la faire partir. Andrew, dans la même situation, se serait sûrement fait fracasser le crâne sur le bord du comptoir.

La rouquine décida donc de passer outre et d'insister, se forçant toujours au calme.

\- Dans le cas où mon meilleur ami se retrouve à boire un whisky à dix heures du matin en semaine juste après s'être battu et donné en spectacle après avoir subi un _coming out_ sauvage et indésiré… si, je crois que ça me concerne.

David baissa le regard sur le comptoir et soupira par le nez, reposant le verre devant lui sans en avoir bu la moindre goutte.

\- Allez, mets-toi à table, l'encouragea son amie. De toute manière tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu m'aies parlé et j'ai tout le temps devant moi, Marco m'a donné la journée pour rester avec toi.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de si c'était le cas, mais elle venait de décider qu'il serait d'accord de toute manière.

Voyant qu'il restait toujours silencieux, tripotant nerveusement le verre du bout des doigts, elle décida de le faire réagir en posant une question choc. Une question qui la démangeait réellement.

\- J'aurais une question à te poser par contre. Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu avais été en couple avec Andrew ?

Cela sembla faire mouche car David se redressa d'un seul coup et planta son regard sur elle, la considérant d'un air grave. Elle décida d'insister encore un peu.

\- Oui, parce que tu m'as donné ta version de ce « _drame_ » qui t'a traumatisé il y a dix ans, tu m'as bien expliqué en long et en large que ton petit frère avait perdu la vie ce jour-là, qu'Andrew était présent et que tu estimes que c'est de sa faute, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que vous étiez ensemble.

\- Et ? interrogea vivement le jeune homme, prenant son air renfrogné.

\- Et je pense que c'est une information importante pour comprendre les implications et les raisons de ta colère.

Il soupira encore, mais d'agacement cette fois. Sentant qu'il risquait de foutre le camp, elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour le forcer à rester et déclara encore :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, David. Je suis ton amie et tu sais que c'est ton parti que je prendrai, mais je ne peux pas porter un regard objectif sur la situation si je n'ai pas toutes les informations.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à céder, retirant sa main, laissant un billet sur le comptoir avant de se détourner et de partir vers la porte. Profondément agacée par cette manie qu'avait son ami d'esquiver les questions en partant simplement, elle se lança à sa poursuite après avoir elle aussi posé de quoi payer sa consommation.

Il avait déjà fait bien une cinquantaine de mètres dans la direction de son immeuble lorsqu'elle sortit du bar, mais elle lui courut après en l'interpelant, attirant l'attentions de quelques piétons.

\- David, s'il te plait, arrêtes de tout le temps fuir la discussion, merde à la fin. Moi j'essaie juste de comprendre.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna d'un coup vers elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir. Il lâcha sèchement :

\- Oui ! On est sortis ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que ça va changer aux faits ? Mon frère est mort, c'est en grande partie de la faute à Andrew et ça à tout gâcher ! Ça te va, tu es contente maintenant ?

Lucy se stoppa devant lui, puis fit signe avec une certaine méchanceté à une passante de continuer son chemin au lieu de les observer avec une curiosité malsaine. David continuait de la fixer, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, son corps tremblant légèrement de toutes les émotions qui devaient se battre à l'intérieur de lui.

Elle ne sut pas trop quoi dire ou faire, alors elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra contre elle pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle tenait à lui, qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle et qu'elle était sa sécurité.

Après un petit instant où il sembla déployer toute son énergie pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter, se contentant de renifler bruyamment, elle desserra son étreinte et le regarda avec compassion.

\- Non, je ne suis pas heureuse si toi tu souffres, dit-elle. Mais je crois que tu as besoin de vider ton sac. Les histoires que l'on cache finissent toujours par nous bouffer, et je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures, portant la main à son visage pour effleurer la blessure.

\- Alors, tu veux bien me raconter ? Je pense sincèrement que ça te ferait du bien.

\- D'accord, mais pas ici.

\- Evidemment.

Ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de David, marchant côté à côte en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, ce dernier, tout en regardant fixement devant lui, déclara :

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir tu sais. Seulement…

\- C'était trop dur d'en parler et tu craignais le jugement, le coupa la rouquine avec douceur. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. On ne se connaissait pas encore très bien quand tu m'avais raconté la première fois. Mais maintenant tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance.

Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit, ce qu'il tâcha de lui rendre en dépit de son profond sentiment de mal-être.

Ils passèrent dans l'appartement du jeune homme, qui prépara rapidement du thé chaud tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé. David prit tout de même un analgésique puisqu'il n'avait pas bu d'alcool en fin de compte, après quoi, il prit place à côté de son amie, réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder la chose tout en s'appliquant un linge rempli de glaçons contre l'orbite.

Pour l'aider, Lucy l'encouragea :

\- Reprend tout depuis le début, comme si je ne savais absolument rien de toute cette histoire.

\- D'accord, soupira David.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il se lança :

\- Andrew et moi, on a toujours été amis, depuis notre enfance, on était absolument inséparables tous les deux. Ce que mon père a toujours vu d'un mauvais œil car il venait d'une famille de classe moyenne alors que nous, nous faisons partie de l'une des familles qui a fondé la ville et sommes aisés. Mais bon, comme il est le neveu de la famille Rossi, elle aussi fondatrice, il n'a jamais essayé de nous empêcher de nous voir.

Il marqua une pause, puis enchaina, une multitude d'expression passant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :

\- J'avais un petit frère, Taylor. Il adorait Andrew, il le considérait presque comme son second frère. Il faut bien avouer qu'Andrew a toujours été super avec lui, et comme moi j'étais le grand frère protecteur et moralisateur…

\- Oui, je vois bien le tableau, approuva Lucy.

\- C'est ça. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours subis la pression de mon père, en tant qu'ainé, sur l'héritage du statut de la famille. « Sois parfait », je crois que c'est ça le _driver_ qui m'a le plus été inculqué, et j'avoue que même si aujourd'hui j'ai pris un petit peu de recul, il est toujours profondément ancré en moi. Je ne parviens pas à m'en défaire.

En disant cela, une expression de colère et de détresse s'était inscrite sur son visage. Lucy aurait aimé, le consoler, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir ou avoir de geste d'empathie envers lui avant qu'il n'ait tout raconté, sinon il s'interromprait et elle risquait de ne plus rien pouvoir en tirer. Elle se fit donc sentence pour rester le plus stoïque possible, se cramponnant à deux mains à sa tasse de thé.

\- Bref, poursuivit le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle, fermant les yeux. Notre enfance n'a pas été très facile, entre pression paternelle et manque de tendresse, ma mère ne faisant pas grand-chose pour nous aider, préférant fermer les yeux et profiter de l'apport financier de ce mariage pour monter sa propre entreprise. Raison pour laquelle Andrew était si précieux dans la formule… il nous sortait de ce cercle familial oppressant, nous ramenait dans la réalité.

Il se tut, pris une gorgée de thé, prit une grande respiration. Pendant ce petit intervalle, Lucy se posait des milliers de questions. Elle avait déjà entendu cette partie de l'histoire, mais à présent, elle y lisait une toute autre réalité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la manière dont cette amitié avait pu évoluer pour devenir plus, et à quel moment cela s'était produit.

S'étaient-ils rendu compte tout de suite de leur attirance ? Ce l'étaient-ils avoué de suite ou s'en étaient-ils cachés ? Avait-ce été difficile ? Comment l'avaient-ils vécu ? Qui étaient au courant ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cela changeait par rapport au _drame_?

Lucy savait que les réponses allaient arriver et s'y préparait en tentant d'envisager divers scénarii. Comme la suite commençait à se faire désirer et l'attente étant insupportable, elle demanda :

\- A quel moment les choses ont-elles réellement pris de l'ampleur ?

David releva le regard du fond de sa tasse, soupira en réfléchissant un instant, puis reprit son récit.

\- L'année de terminale. A l'époque, Andrew et moi, nous n'étions toujours que des amis et on ne se doutait de rien sur notre attirance mutuelle. Tout allait bien. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait la pression des examens en fin d'années, mais rien de terrible. La La vie suivait son cours, loin d'être merveilleuse, mais pas horrible non plus. Pas encore du moins.

Un silence, une ombre sur le visage, un soupir, puis il poursuivit avec plus de gravité dans la voix.

\- C'est cette année-là, il y a dix ans, que les choses ont pris une tournure inattendue. Ce qui aurait pu être bien à tourner au cauchemar et a précipité les évènements, nous entrainant tous les trois vers cette tragique soirée où nos vies ont été brisées et où mon frère a perdu la vie.

\- A ce point ? ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Lucy face au ton dramatique, presque théâtral de son ami, même si rien n'était surjoué, elle le savait.

\- Oui, à ce point. Ça a commencé par des petites choses auxquelles personne n'aurait réellement accordé plus d'importance que cela, mais qui ont eu des répercutions inimaginables. En y réfléchissant avec le recul, je sais que tout cela se préparait depuis longtemps, à cause de notre éducation, à Taylor et moi.

\- Quel a été l'élément déclencheur selon toi ?

\- Eh bien, je dirais le moment où il a compris que l'influence et le prestige de notre famille pouvait lui servir à faire ce qu'il voulait sans subir de conséquences graves. Il venait d'entrer en seconde, et il voulait absolument se faire remarquer, être le leader. Alor il est devenu _quaterback_ de l'équipe de foot, malgré le fait que le règlement de notre école interdisait aux élèves d'endosser ce rôle avant d'être en première. Il a fait pression et profité de la notoriété de notre père pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et il y a pris goût. C'est clair que c'était pratique pour lui, il se sentait comme un roi régnant sur son petit monde. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, les profs n'osaient pas le réprimander, les lèches-culs lui tournait autour et les filles baissaient leurs culottes pour tenter d'être avec un des mecs les plus populaires.

\- Je vois que c'est toujours les mêmes histoires dans tous les lycées, soupira Lucy. C'est une jungle où la course à la popularité est la clef de voûte du système, et les moins personne avec la notoriété la plus basse sont les parias et les victimes.

Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs de ses propres années dans cet enfer, qu'elle repoussa pour se reconcentrer sur son ami.

\- C'est malheureusement ça. Enfin, toujours est-il que, même si je n'approuvais pas et que je le lui faisais sentir, c'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai relâché ma vigilance de grand-frère par rapport à lui. J'étais trop préoccupé avec mes propres problématiques. Mon père me mettait une pression terrible en me répétant sans cesse qu'en tant que successeur, je devais être irréprochable et tirer mon épingle du jeu. Alors j'étais à fond dans les révisions, je faisais de supers notes à tous les contrôles, les devoirs notés, en plus j'étais rédacteur en chef de la gazette de l'école – oui, déjà le journalisme me plaisait beaucoup – et président du club d'échec, ainsi que délégué du conseil des élèves.

\- Ça fait beaucoup à gérer en même temps, effectivement.

\- Et puis, j'avoue que je me disais qu'à son âge, mon petit-frère pouvait très bien apprendre à se gérer seul, sans que je sois sans cesse après lui. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas été très concluant et, influençable et sûr de lui comme il était, il a commencé à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations. Alors forcément, ce qui devait arriver a fini par se produire et il a commencé à se shooter.

La révélation, bien que surprenante, ne fit pas plus réagir que cela Lucy. Elle avait déjà eu droit à cette partie de l'histoire, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Aussi, pour obtenir les informations qui l'intéressaient vraiment, elle décida de diriger un peu la conversation.

\- Ok. Mais moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Andrew…

\- Je vais y venir ! répliqua un peu sèchement David, agacé qu'on l'interrompe.

Légèrement surprise, Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais s'abstint, comprenant que si son agressivité remontait en flèche, c'était que le récit allait entrer dans des points douloureux pour lui et qu'il se reconstituait une armure fictive pour s'en protéger.

Le jeune homme l'observa quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux pour se remémorer les évènements au mieux, tâchant d'écarter le voile de la rancœur qui avait probablement affecté, voir modifié, certains éléments. Il devait puiser au plus profond de lui pour retrouver sa propre histoire.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il rouvrit les paupières, arborant un air peiné et fatigué, puis poursuivit, abordant le récit de la lente dégringolade vers cette soirée tragique.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	23. Chapter 4 : 10 ans plus tôt - partie 1

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Dix ans plus tôt**

 **Partie I**

\- _David !_

 _L'adolescent se retourna lentement et vit arriver son ami. Il courrait à moitié, slalomant à travers la marée d'élèves qui se mouvait dans les couloirs du lycée de Fasmay Hill. Andrew arriva près de son camarade, arborant fièrement son blouson gris de l'équipe de baseball portant le numéro 11 sur le dos. Il attrapa David en passant fermement son bras autour de ses épaules, un grand sourire sur le visage._

\- _Tu m'as manqué tu sais, déclara-t-il solennellement._

\- _Allons, pouffa David en se dégageant avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la rigolade : Ça ne fait que deux périodes que l'on est séparé. Tu vas survivre, comme chaque semaine, non ?_

\- _Non, je ne peux vivre sans toi mon amour ! s'exclama l'autre d'un ton théâtral, attirant des regards intrigués ou choqués sur lui._

 _Ce genre de blague l'aurait sûrement énormément amusé à une certaine époque, peut-être même encore l'an dernier, mais depuis quelque temps, ce n'était plus le cas. Si Andrew et lui avaient toujours plaisanté au sujet de ce ragot colporté par les mauvaises langues qui prétendait – à cause de leur proximité - qu'ils étaient en couple, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui._

 _David riait jaune. Ce genre de blague ne l'amusait plus du tout, le mettait face à une peur réelle. Depuis le milieu de l'an dernier, il avait commencé à constater quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal-à-l'aise dans les vestiaires, dans les douches, à la piscine…_

 _En réalité, il se doutait pertinemment de ce qui était en train de se tramer, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'avouer, et appréhendait terriblement ce que tout le monde aurait pu en penser. Ses amis, mais surtout son père._

\- _Tu devrais peut-être cesser de faire ce genre de plaisanterie, suggéra-t-il un peu froidement en se débarrassant du bras de son ami._

\- _Bein pourquoi ? interrogea l'autre, surpris par cette réaction._

\- _Tu es en couple avec Stella, non ? Tu ne penses pas que cela puisse la gêné si les gens pensent que tu es pédé ?_

 _Andrew l'observa d'un air abasourdi. Cette remarque le choquait, surtout dans la bouche de David. Oui, en effet il sortait depuis la rentrée avec la capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders (accessoirement fille du Chef de la police locale), mais il n'avait jamais songé que cela puisse la gêner._

\- _Je ne crois pas, dit-il après un instant, hésitant. En tout cas elle ne m'a jamais eu l'air d'en être dérangée. Et puis, depuis quand es-tu aussi vulgaire en parlant des homos ?_

 _Cette question le taraudait, car David avait toujours été à ces yeux l'une des personnes les plus tolérantes qu'il connaisse. Alors l'entendre employer le terme « pédé » le troublait profondément. Il se demandait pourquoi un mot aussi dépréciatif et haineux était apparu dans son vocabulaire._

 _Ce disant que ce devait probablement être juste un mauvais jour et qu'il n'y avait pas tant d'importance à cela, il préféra changer de sujet et demanda :_

\- _Au fait, il y a une soirée chez Garry ce soir. Tu seras présent._

\- _Non, je ne pense pas, répondit David après une seconde de réflexion. Terminant d'enfiler son manteau. Il faut que je valide les projets d'articles pour la gazette, que je finalise l'inscription du club d'échecs au championnat inter-lycée régional et que je termine la synthèse du cours d'histoire que tu me demanderas probablement en urgence cinq minute avant le test de lundi._

\- _Touché ! s'exclama l'autre sur le même ton de plaisanterie que son ami venait d'employer. Mais tu sais que tu travailles beaucoup trop pour ton âge,_ Monsieur Parfait _? ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, se plaignit légèrement David en lui envoyant un regard agacé. Je ne suis pas parfait._

\- _Mais c'est l'image que tu renvoies. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu plus et à profiter un minimum de la vie. On n'a qu'une seule jeunesse et ce serait bête de la laisser passer. On sera bien assez tôt des travailleurs aigris qui n'auront plus le temps de penser à s'amuser._

\- _C'est surement facile à dire pour toi, se renfrogna le noiraud. Tu n'as pas…_

\- _Un père tyrannique qui m'impose d'être le meilleur dans tous les domaines pour faire briller la renommée de la famille, le coupa Andrew. Oui, je sais. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'à dix-sept ans tu devrais accorder un peu moins d'importance à son regard. Tu as toujours fait ce qu'il te demandait et tu te tues au boulot avant l'heure. Si tu restes sur cette lancée, tu vas nous faire un_ burn-out _avant la fin du lycée._

\- _Je ne suis pas comme toi_ , _répondit calmement David. J'ai simplement d'autre priorité que de faire la fête à longueur de temps et ça me convient comme ça._

\- _Si tu le dis._

 _Ils arrivèrent dehors par la sortie arrière, celle qui donnait directement sur les terrains de sports. Le lycée de Fasmay Hill en possédait trois, pour le football, le baseball et l'athlétisme. La nuit était en train de tomber et l'air était déjà frisquet en ce milieu d'automne. David se tassa un peu plus dans sa veste._

 _Aux pieds des gradins du terrain de football, ils virent en passant Taylor, en pleine séance de pelotage d'une blondasse quelconque de seconde qui ne disait pas non. Les deux frères se ressemblaient sans être identique. Le cadet était plus grand de quelques centimètres et avait hérité des cheveux châtains de leur mère. Il était également plus musclé que son ainé, qui ne faisait pour sa part pas de sport._

\- _Heureusement que tu n'as pas les mêmes priorités que lui non plus, en tout cas, fit remarquer Andrew, non sans une ironie._

 _David soupira en détournant le regard de ce spectacle qui l'agaçait, continuant son chemin tandis que son ami ajoutait de manière rhétorique :_

\- _C'est la combientième ce mois-ci ? la douzième ?_

\- _Non, la seizième, autant que je sache, marmonna le noiraud avec exaspération._

\- _Espérons qu'il n'attrape pas une merde au passage ou en mette une en cloque._

\- _Son problème, moi j'ai déjà assez donné pour lui, et en plus, la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de lui faire une remarque quant à son style de vie, je me suis fait insulté. Monsieur croit qu'il est tout permis depuis qu'il a compris que le fait d'avoir un père très copain avec le Gouverneur de l'Etat ouvrait toutes les portes, alors je ne dis plus rien._

 _Cette discussion ne lui plaisait pas trop, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être le grand méchant de l'histoire en s'entendant parler ainsi. Mais que pouvait-il faire si Taylor avait décidé de ne plus du tout l'écouter._

\- _C'est dommage, c'était pourtant un chouette gamin quand il était petit, soupira Andrew._

 _David était bien d'accord avec son ami. Avec des parents laxistes qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs soirées mondaines et leurs boulots, c'était lui et la gouvernante qui l'avaient élevé au mieux, et durant longtemps il avait été un gentil garçon. Mais depuis qu'il était entré au lycée et avec la crise d'adolescence, c'était devenu un cauchemar ambulant, que son ainé n'avait tout simplement plus le temps ou l'envie de gérer, pris par ses propres préoccupations._

 _Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Le noiraud n'avait rien à ajouter, il éprouvait seulement une sorte de mélancolie au fond de lui. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention, il se sentait un petit peu responsable du comportement de son petit-frère. Il s'avait que c'était ridicule, Taylor était un grand garçon qui faisait ses choix seuls. Pourtant, il gardait le sentiment qu'il aurait peut-être dû plus insister._

 _Ressentant le trouble de son ami, Andrew posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. David leva les yeux vers lui et lui accorda un maigre sourire. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui._

 _Mais s'il apprenait la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait ?_

\- _Bon, tu viens ce soir ou pas ? l'interrogea à nouveau Andrew pour changer de sujet._

 _David soupira. Il savait que son camarade ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Mais dans le fond, pourquoi n'irait-il pas ? Il avait bien mérité de s'amuser un peu. Ses notes étaient parfaites en tous domaines, l'inscription pour le championnat d'échec pouvait attendre et la validation des articles pour la gazette du lycée était de toute manière terminée depuis deux jours._

\- _Bon, tu as gagné, approuva-t-il sur un ton de dépit. Je viendrais._

\- _Super ! s'exclama joyeusement Andrew avec un immense sourire._

 _A ce moment, l'entraineur de l'équipe de baseball le héla depuis le terrain pour qu'il « bouge son cul »._

\- _Bon, j'y vais avant qu'il s'énerve, grommela le sportif. Je passe vite me changer après l'entrainement et on se retrouve direct au Jameson's tout à l'heure ?_

\- _Ok, approuva David._

 _Ils se saluèrent et se quittèrent. David se dirigea vers le parking et alla prendre le bus. A la honte de son père, il n'avait jamais voulu passer le permis de conduire, mais David préférait se concentrer sur d'autres choses plus essentielles pour l'instant. Et il n'avait pas envie de venir au lycée en voiture de toute manière._

 _Il préférait de loin prendre le bus jusqu'à la périphérie de la ville, et rejoindre la propriété familiale à pieds. Cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, c'était son sacro-saint petit quart d'heure de réflexion, son bien-être._

 _Aujourd'hui, tout en entamant sa marche vers cette prison dorée qu'il devait appeler « chez lui » pour l'instant, il se posa les mêmes centaines de questions qui le hantaient ces derniers temps. Il espérait que la soirée au pub l'aiderait à oublier son trouble durant quelques instants._

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	24. Chapter 4 : 10 ans plus tôt - partie 2

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Dix ans plus tôt**

 **Partie II**

Assis au volant de sa voiture, Marco jetait de temps à autre des regards à Andrew, qui regardait par la vitre, se tenant toujours le nez avec un mouchoir déjà imbibé de sang. Il espérait que cette petite hémorragie n'irait pas tâcher les sièges de sa Porsche tout en essayant de se rappeler qu'il y avait des problèmes bien plus graves dans le monde.

Au bout d'un petit moment, alors qu'il entamait la route montant à l'hôpital – perché au sommet de la colline qui donnait son nom à la ville – il décida de briser le silence terrible qui régnait et parla :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais.

\- De quoi ? interrogea Andrew en se tournant un peu vers lui, surpris par cette remarque.

\- Pour tout ça, répondit Marco d'une voix neutre, hochant la tête avec une moue. Je t'ai quasiment forcé à rester en ville et à travailler chez nous alors que tu n'étais pas très chaud et que je savais que ça risquait de poser problème vis-à-vis de David. Je pensais qu'il agirait un peu plus intelligemment que ça après dix ans.

\- Joli résultat, fit observer l'autre, sans méchanceté.

\- Je suis navré que ça ait tourné aussi mal, je me suis fourvoyé. Vu comme tout a dégénéré, je comprendrais si tu me disais que tu ne veux pas rester.

Marco tourna un instant la tête vers son cousin avec un sourire triste, puis se reconcenta sur la route. Andrew fut un peu stupéfait par cette remarque et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça sur le coup.

Oui, ça se passait bien plus mal qu'il ne s'y attendait au travail, mais malgré tout, cela n'avait pas réussi à entamer la détermination qu'il avait eu la veille en commençant à s'installer. Il voulait être ici, à Fasmay Hill. Il ne voulait plus fuir. Quant à son boulot, il l'avait obtenu de manière légitime et ne se considérait pas responsable des sautes d'humeur de David. Lui aspirait juste à faire son travail correctement, à point c'est tout.

\- Non, finit-il par déclarer tellement doucement que Marco faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, répéta un peu plus fort Andrew. Je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement alors que je viens seulement d'arriver. Je ne veux plus courir, j'ai envie de me poser, de rester en place, et ce quoi qu'en pense David.

Il y avait une belle détermination dans le ton et dans le regard, et cela fit plaisir à Marco, qui lui sourit. Cela l'arrangeait, il aurait ainsi plus de poids pour contrer les arguments fallacieux que Sofia lui servirait probablement ce soir pour le convaincre de se débarrasser d'Andrew.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas été très malin ce matin ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Je sais, soupira son cousin.

\- Cependant, tu as raison, la réaction de David a été beaucoup trop forte et inappropriée. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne sera pas sans sanction.

Le plus jeune tourna vivement la tête vers lui et l'observa avec incrédulité. Cette déclaration le choquait un petit peu.

\- Est-ce bien nécessaire ? interrogea-t-il. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas totalement de sa faute, je n'ai pas été cool non plus, je l'ai poussé à bout.

Interceptant quelque chose dans ce soudain plaidoyer d'appel à la clémence, Marco observa son cousin du coin de l'œil, hésitant un instant à poser une question qui le taraudait. Il parqua la voiture sur une place de dépose-rapide, le start-and-stop se déclenchant, puis demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

Andrew encaissa cette interrogation de plein fouet. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne savait pas trop quoi y répondre. Il ne s'était pas interrogé sur ce sujet depuis bien longtemps. Mais de toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça changeait à la situation. Il savait que ça ne pouvait plus être réciproque. Et après dix ans, ne serait-ce pas un peu bizarre ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il sans conviction.

Marco resta un instant interdit, les mains toujours sur le volant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça en fait ? fit Andrew en le regardant.

\- Une intuition, répondit-il en tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il y a un je ne sais quoi qui laisse le penser.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Malgré tout le mépris qu'il te jette à la figure, il y a ce je-ne-sais-quoi dans ton regard. Un éclat. C'est le même genre de regard que Sofia avait…

Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il avait employé l'imparfait. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop, ou au contraire le devinait trop bien et le redoutait.

\- … Que Sofia _a_ pour moi, réctifia-t-il pour faire bonne figure et s'en convaincre lui-même avec un sourire contraint. Alors je ne sais pas… peut-être que je me trompe, mais ça m'a frappé, j'avoue.

\- Mais ça fait dix ans, je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est terminé entre nous et que c'est irréparable. Et puis même, j'ai connu d'autres personnes depuis, que j'ai aimé, alors c'est ridicule. Je suis passé à autre chose.

Marco observa son cousin avec compassion. Il y avait une forme de crainte et beaucoup de doutes dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir se justifier, de se convaincre. Sur cet aspect-là, ils se comprenaient. Marco avait le sentiment permanant ces derniers temps d'essayer aussi de se convaincre de beaucoup de choses.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour affirmer quoi que ce soit, Andrew, finit-il par déclarer. Peut-être que je me trompe.

\- Sûrement !

Un silence gêné suivit. Le plus jeune semblait totalement perdu dans un méli-mélo de pensées. Marco sentit un élan de compassion et posa une main solidaire sur l'épaule de son cousin, pressant doucement.

\- Tu sais, même si tu es conscient que c'est fini, votre rupture a été brutale à l'époque, et elle n'était pas de ta propre volonté. Elle était même franchement malvenue et pour de mauvaise raison. Alors même si tu es passé à autre chose, il n'est pas impossible qu'une partie inconsciente de toi n'est toujours pas compris ce qui s'est passé, ne l'ait pas encore assimilé malgré le temps.

Andrew posa un regard effaré d'enfant sur lui et demanda :

\- Et comment je fais du coup ? Si ça ne passe pas avec le temps ?

\- Tu continues ta route, et jour après jours, tu essaies encore et encore. Et un jour, il y aura quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te fera enfin passer à autre chose. Tu n'as de toute manière pas le choix.

Marco se surprit lui-même avec ce discourt. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait de telles réflexions, d'autant qu'elles ne lui semblaient pas si bêtes que cela.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, Andrew regardant droit devant lui, semblant méditer les paroles de son cousin. Après un instant, il esquissa un demi-sourire, puis tourna la tête vers l'autre et interrogea sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- Depuis quand tu es devenu psy ?

\- Depuis la semaine des cinq jeudis, répliqua Marco sur le même ton avant de tendre la main en ajoutant : ça vous fera deux-cent-seize dollars pour la séance, je prends aussi les cartes de crédit et les chèques.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux, retrouvant une certaine bonne humeur. C'était agréable pour eux de retrouver cette petite complicité qu'il avait à l'époque, quand la famille était encore grande et proche. Avant tous les accidents, les drames, les maladies, les pertes.

\- Merci, fit Andrew avec sincérité.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit son cousin avec un regard bienveillant. Bon, allez, vas te faire soigner avant que je reçoive une amende pour être rester trop longtemps en stationnement.

Ils se saluèrent, Andrew descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée du service des urgences, se tenant toujours le nez, tandis que Marco repartait vaquer à ses occupations.

Tout en franchissant le tourniquet de verre, le jeune homme se réfugia dans ses pensées. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir ravivait des souvenirs, à la fois heureux et douloureux, puisqu'ils appartenaient à une époque irrémédiablement révolue.

En ressassant tout cela, il ne pouvait que s'emplir d'une certaine amertume en songeant que le jour qui avait marqué l'éveil de ses sentients pour David concordait avec celui qui avait déclenché les évènements de leur séparation.

oOoOoOo

 _La soirée organisée au Jameson's était, comme David s'en était douté, un immense traquenard. Il avait espéré que ce serait quelque chose d'assez calme, où il pourrait boire tranquillement un verre – sans alcool, il ne touchait pas à ça, lui ! – et se changer les idées en discutant avec son ami._

 _Hélas, la moitié du lycée devait être là ce soir. Une horreur, le bar était bondé de tous côté, pas une place de libre, musique de sauvage, brouhaha infernal. En plus, Andrew était venu accompagné des membres de l'équipe de baseball, et pire, de sa petite-amie._

 _Du coup, non seulement David ne pouvait pas profiter de sa soirée pour se reposer, mais en plus, il était presque abandonné à son sort. Assis seul à un tabouret du comptoir, il sirotait son soda en ne parlant à personne. C'est à ce moment que se produisit quelque chose d'assez inattendu._

 _Rose, une fille de sa classe de nature assez discrète, pour ne pas dire carrément effacée, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si le siège à côté de lui était libre. Il lui jeta un bref regard, surpris que quelqu'un vienne spontanément lui parler, et répondit que oui, même s'il n'en savait en fait rien._

 _Elle s'installa, et il y eut un silence assez long entre eux. Après un moment, David sentit que la jeune femme – plutôt mignonne bien que dissimulée derrière de grosse lunettes rondes – ne cessait de lui lancer des regards insistants._

 _Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer indéfiniment et se disant qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien, il ouvrit le dialogue avec elle. C'était une fille très sympa, qu'il apprit un peu mieux à connaître durant ce début de soirée. Ils rigolèrent bien ensemble, c'était plaisant._

 _De l'autre côté du bar, Andrew, entouré de sa copine et de ses équipiers, observait la scène qui se jouait avec attentions. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais étrangement, cela lui fit une sensation désagréable de voir son ami aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre, en train de rire à gorge déployée sans lui._

 _En réalité, c'était pire qu'un simple sentiment désagréable, cela le foutait carrément mal. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Et ce sentiment empira lorsqu'il vit les deux autres se lever pour venir danser ensemble._

\- _Tout va bien Andrew ? l'interrogea Stella, qui avait remarqué l'air contrarié de son petit-ami._

\- _Ouais, ça roule, mentit-il de manière peu convaincante._

 _Stella ne posa pas plus de question et se reconcentra sur la discussion en court avec un des membres de l'équipe de baseball. Andrew, lui, continua d'observer David et Rose, qui dansaient à présent presque corps à corps. Il fit une grimace et se détourna, vidant sa bière presque cul-sec._

\- _Une autre, Garry._

\- _Ok, mais tu me laisses tes clés de voitures alors, répondit le barman, responsable._

 _C'était très ironique, songea le jeune homme en les lui donnant. Garry n'avait aucun scrupule à servir de la bière à des jeunes avant leur majorité absolue, mais il les responsabilisait déjà au danger de l'alcool au volant._

 _Dans son dos, David se surprenait lui-même. Il dansait frénétiquement sur la music techno alors qu'il détestait cela. Mais la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, timide au premier abord, se révélait bien plus dégourdie avec une bière dans le nez._

 _Il avait parfaitement cerné la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait abordé et le lui avait ouvertement demandé, profitant qu'elle ne tienne pas tellement l'alcool et soit devenue très bavarde depuis un quart d'heure._

 _Il lui plaisait affreusement, avait-elle déclaré. Cela faisait depuis le début de l'année scolaire qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et elle n'avait jamais osé venir lui parler jusqu'à présent. D'autant qu'apparemment, plusieurs autres filles du lycée avaient des vues sur lui._

 _Cette déclaration avait fait tout drôle au jeune homme. Jamais il n'y avait fait attention. Ou plutôt, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse plaire à la gent féminine. Il fallait avouer que ce genre de chose était loin de ses préoccupations habituelles. Et en plus, il devait l'avouer, il ne prêtait en générale pas d'attention du tout aux filles._

 _Alors, face à cette opportunité qui s'ouvrait à lui, il se dit que ce pourrait être bien de se laisser aller pour une fois. Une partie de son trouble et de ses interrogations de ces derniers mois résidait dans un doute affreux. Peut-être alors pourrait-il se « servir » - il n'aimait pas ce mot dans cette situation – de Rose pour vérifier si ce doute s'avérait exact ou non._

 _La soirée avança, et il y eut un baisé entre lui et Rose. Ça le prit au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais avec la stupeur, il ne fut pas certain de ce qu'il éprouva réellement. Il lui faudrait sans doute réitérer l'expérience une ou deux fois pour en être sûr._

 _Andrew assista à cette scène depuis son siège, et se crispa complètement. Il trouvait vraiment cela étrange comme réaction, mais il eut un peu l'impression qu'on lui donnait un puissant coup de poing. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais clairement, c'était lié à David. Pourquoi le fait de le voir embrasser une fille lui faisait cet effet ?_

 _Troublé, ne sachant pas trop quoi pensé, il chercha à se concentrer sur autre chose, se replongeant dans la discussion avec ses camarades de sports, glissant instinctivement sa main vers les fesses de sa copine, comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Mais de quoi au juste ?_

 _Le temps fila, il devait être vingt-trois heures lorsque quelque chose vint troubler la soirée. Rose et David s'étaient posés dans un coin et discutaient joyeusement, faisant de mieux en mieux connaissance. Andrew lui, bien que tâchant de rester concentrer sur son groupe, ne parvenait pas à cesser de lancer des regards dans leur direction, et de sentir l'exaspération augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il les voyait se rapprocher._

 _Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit entrer dans le bar un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement. C'était un personnage relativement discret, de petite taille, au style passe-partout. Il le connaissait de réputation, et l'avait déjà aperçu à de nombreuses reprises. Jamais dans de bonnes circonstances. C'était clairement un oiseau de mauvais augure, et pour cause : Il était l'un des revendeurs du trafiquant régional, le redoutable William Harris._

 _Mieux connu sous le surnom de « Bill la Terreur », tout le monde savait qui il était. Pourtant, la police, bien qu'au courant de son identité et de ses agissements, n'avait jamais réussi à le boucler. Il savait être discret et, tel un Capone moderne, ne s'était jamais fait prendre la main dans le sac pour le moment. Sans doute y avait-il également corruption au sein de la police, mais ça non plus ça n'avait jamais été prouvé._

 _La présence de l'un de ses hommes ici ce soir ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Une mauvaise chose ! Il y allait y avoir du trafic ici ce soir. A son avis, Andrew songea qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir remarqué sa présence, mais personne ne réagissait. Il se demanda alors s'il ne devait pas faire lui quelque chose. Au moins prévenir Garry, qui se ferait un plaisir de mettre ce genre d'individus à la porte de son établissement – l'Irlandais ne supportait pas ce type de personnes qui faisaient leurs choux gras en détruisant les autres._

 _Il hésita, et s'apprêtait à y renoncer, pensant qu'il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis, lorsqu'il vit vers qui l'homme se dirigeait. Il abordait Taylor, qui faisait le pitre vers de charmantes jeunes filles, et ce dernier le suivit en direction des toilettes, C'était très mauvais ça !_

 _Se levant d'un bond en s'excusant auprès de son groupe, il traversa le bar en slalomant dans la marée humaine et se dirigea tout droit vers David._

\- _Salut, excuse-moi de te déranger, déclara-t-il sans accorder un seul regard à Rose, mais je crois qu'on a un petit problème._

 _David le dévisagea, désagréablement irrité par son arrivée subite au milieu de son « flirt », mais compris en voyant l'air grave de son ami que ce devait être important._

\- _C'est Taylor, ajouta Andrew._

 _David se leva en soupirant et s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille._

\- _Pardonne-moi je reviens dans un instant._

\- _Pas de soucis, lui sourit-elle. Je t'attends ici._

 _Les deux amis traversèrent le bar en sens inverse. David demandant :_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait mon crétin de petit-frère ?_

\- _A mon avis, quelque chose de vraiment stupide, répondit Andrew en écartant un mec complètement ivre de son chemin._

 _A ce moment, le dealer sortit des toilettes et se faufila à nouveau discrètement dans la foule. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, David eut le temps de l'apercevoir, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand dans une expression de surprise. Puis, son visage se referma et la colère monta d'un seul coup._

 _En un instant, il passa devant Andrew et fut devant la porte du couloir des WC. Il s'y engouffra, son ami sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent au moment précis ou Taylor sortait des toilettes des hommes, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il déchanta immédiatement en voyant son ainé lui foncer dessus en deux enjambées et le repousser violement à l'intérieur en l'attrapant par le col de son blouson._

 _Cette fois, David en avait assez. Trop c'était trop, son petit-frère venait de dépasser les bornes pour de bon. Hors de lui, le jeune homme plaqua son cadet contre la paroi qui séparait deux WC, le tenant toujours fermement, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une colère sourde._

\- _Putain lâche-moi ! se débattit Taylor, sans arriver à repousser son frère, déstabilisé par la vitesse de l'enchainement._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ?! tonna David._

\- _Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'égosilla le captif._

\- _Ne me mens pas, s'était un des revendeurs de « Bill la Terreur » avec qui tu étais à l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as pris ?_

\- _J'ai rien fait ! continuait de piailler l'adolescent. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal là !_

 _Andrew jugea bon d'intervenir, car il sentait que la méthode de David ne fonctionnait pas. Il le sentait beaucoup trop énervé pour réussir à ouvrir le dialogue avec l'autre._

\- _Taylor, ça ne sert à rien de nier, on t'a vu avec lui._

\- _J'ai rien fait j'te dis ! nia obstinément Taylor._

 _Les deux amis remarquèrent en même temps que le plus jeune gardait un poing obstinément serré, comme pour y garder quelque chose. David perdit patience et agrippa le poignet de son cadet, appuyant fort pour le faire lâcher._

\- _Aïe ! s'exclama ce dernier en lâchant prise._

 _Deux pilules rondes et roses tombèrent par terre et roulèrent à leurs pieds, se logeant dans un croisillon des joints. Andrew se pencha et les ramassa, les portant à hauteur de ses yeux, stupéfait et dubitatif. David, sous l'effet de la déception, avait lâché sa prise sur son cadet. Celui-ci en profita pour essayer de reprendre les cachets à Andrew, tendant le bras dans un geste brusque._

\- _Rends-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est à moi !_

 _Son ainé intervint et le plaqua à nouveau contre la paroi, le regardant droit dans les yeux, en colère. Il lui demanda d'un ton autoritaire :_

\- _Tu te drogues maintenant ?_

\- _Peut-être, répondit sans remord le plus jeune._

\- _Tu te rends comptes que c'est la pire des merdes que tu puisses prendre ? interrogea un peu plus calmement mais sévèrement Andrew._

\- _Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?_

\- _Tu risques ta santé et ta vie avec ces conneries ! le secoua un peu David abasourdi par le manque de jugeote de son frère._

\- _C'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un…_

 _La gifle était partie toute seule, fendant l'air. David en eut mal à la main. La joue de son imbécile de frangin était rouge et enfla légèrement. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne disait plus rien, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux exorbités._

 _David l'avait lâché en continuant de le fixer d'un air contrarié. La dernière réplique de Taylor l'avait blessé. Bien sûr qu'il tenait à lui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les plus proches au monde, il restait son frère._

 _Taylor ne semblait pas revenir de sa surprise. Portant la main à sa joue meurtrie, il s'éloigna en chancelant légèrement en direction de la porte, ne regardant aucun des deux hommes. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Andrew se tourna vers son ami, et lui demanda :_

\- _On ne devrait pas le rattraper ?_

\- _Non, désapprouva l'autre. Il est sous le choc de ma réaction. Je pense qu'il va rentrer directement se plaindre de ma baffe auprès de notre père._

\- _Tu devrais peut-être rentrer avant lui non ? sinon tu risques des ennuis._

\- _Aucun risque, soupira le noiraud. Je vais téléphoner à la maison tout de suite, et on va garder les cachets comme preuve. Taylor ne pourra pas s'en sortir si facilement cette fois._

\- _Donc ?_

\- _Donc je reste à la soirée. Il nous faut juste prévenir Garry pour qu'il se montre plus vigilent. Je n'aimerais pas que son bar devienne une plaque tournante du trafic régional et qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de mon imbécile de frère._

 _Andrew approuva et ils retournèrent profiter de la soirée. David reprit sa conversation avec Rose, s'excusant de son soudain départ. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, mais lui proposa à la place, pour se faire pardonner, de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle précisa que ses parents étaient en vacances en Floride. Cela était tellement peu subtil comme proposition indécente que David ne put l'ignorer._

 _Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Et il était décidé à profiter de cette occasion pour voir si oui ou non le doute qui l'assaillait depuis des mois était fondé ou non._

 _Il salua Andrew en partant, et celui-ci se raidit après son départ. Il avait très bien compris à la manière dont Rose avait regardé David, quand ils étaient sortis ensemble du bar, que la nuit allait être peu reposante pour eux._

 _Et cela lui fit une sensation très désagréable. Il avait l'impression qu'un gaz glacé se répandait dans son corps. Il se sentait oppressé, triste et en colère à la fois. C'était vraiment bizarre, et il commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions._

 _Il ne le remarqua pas, mais tout cela n'échappa pas à Stella, qui comprenait sans doute mieux que lui ce qui se passait. Elle se rendait très bien compte qu'Andrew regardait David comme il aurait dû la regarder elle._

 _Cela l'affligeait, et la réconfortait, car elle aussi gardait un secret._

 _Elle se demanda si, bientôt, il ne serait pas temps d'en parler avec lui. Afin de l'aider, et de s'aider elle-même._

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	25. Chapter 4 : 10 ans plus tôt - partie 3

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Dix ans plus tôt**

 **Partie III**

Dans la salle des urgences de l'hôpital, Andrew attendait assis sur un lit d'examen, séparé du reste du monde par un rideau, que l'on vienne s'occuper de lui. Une infirmière avait pris ses coordonnées, et lui avait donné un coton afin de prévenir une reprise du saignement de son nez. Elle lui avait indiqué qu'un médecin viendrait très rapidement l'examiner.

En attendant, son esprit vagabondait toujours sur cette époque révolue du lycée. Le petit échange qu'il avait eu un instant plus tôt dans la voiture avec son cousin avait fait ressurgir un certain nombre de souvenirs. S'il lui était souvent arrivé de se remémorer le passé au cours des dix années écoulées depuis, cela faisait tout de même un moment qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à la mélancolie.

Pourquoi ?

Pour se protéger, sans doute. Mais se protéger de quoi, au fait ? Des bons souvenirs, parce qu'ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler à quel point ce temps était révolu, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il avait envie de fumer. C'était une très mauvaise habitude, il le savait. Il avait en projet d'arrêter, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Il se fit la remarque qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais dû commencer. Oui, sans doute.

Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question au fond de lui. S'il n'avait pas commencé à fumer – avec du cannabis, il reconnaissait que c'était stupide, mais bon…– peut-être que ce qui avait suivi ne serait jamais arrivé.

Il ne parlait pas du _drame_ et de la mort de Taylor, ça, ce serait certainement arrivé malgré tout. Mais ce qui c'était produit de bien entre David et lui, leur rapprochement.

Soupirant, il se laissa aller à revire dans sa tête ses évènements. De toute manière il avait le temps, aucun médecin ne semblait très pressé de venir à son chevet.

 _L'année touchait presque à sa fin et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, amenant avec lui le frima. La présence des montagnes tout autour de Famsay Hill précipitant les températures vers le bas et invitant la neige avec facilité._

 _Ce jour-là, Andrew sortait tard d'une retenue et la nuit avait déjà enveloppé la ville, qui revêtait ses illuminations de fête. C'était devenu assez fréquent ces temps qu'il se fasse coller, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Cependant, beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis cette soirée au moins de novembre._

 _Entre autres, il ne voyait presque plus David, qui semblait lui avoir quelque peu tourné le dos. D'ailleurs, on ne le voyait plus tellement ces temps. Le jeune homme suivait les cours, puis allait s'enfermer en salle d'étude, semblant fuir tout le monde. Andrew sentait bien qu'il y avait un malaise à quelque part, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'osait pas non plus faire le premier pas pour aller vers lui._

 _Cela venait probablement de la longue discussion qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Stella. Celle-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous en toute urgence au parc du centre, un jour, et lui avait déclaré qu'elle pensait qu'il serait mieux pour eux deux de mettre fin à leur relation._

 _A cela, elle avait une raison très personnelle et tout à fait valable, bien que surprenante. Seulement, d'autres points avaient été soulevés durant cette rencontre, des choses qui concernaient Andrew, et qu'il avait eut plus de mal à admettre. Depuis, il se sentait profondément troublé par les propos avancés par son ex petite-amie._

 _Il se sentait perdu, à tel point qu'il en avait manqué des jours de cours, et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer correctement. Il n'en était pas fier, mais l'école buissonnière était la seule façon qu'il ait trouvé pour essayer de gérer, ce qui expliquait les heures de colles répétées._

 _Soupirant en songeant que sa vie prenait une drôle de route, il longea le terrain de sport. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose d'intriguant dans les gradins. On aurait dit la lueur d'un briquet, ce qui lui laissait deviner de quoi il s'agissait._

 _Il bifurqua et entama l'ascension des marches raides. Comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva Taylor, assis dans l'obscurité, lové dans un épais manteau, un joins entre les lèvres, le regard fixé sur le terrain plongé dans le noir. Une vive odeur de Marie-Juana se distillait dans l'air glacial._

 _Le jeune homme ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, peu surpris de sa présence puisqu'il l'avait vu grimper. Andrew resta un moment debout à côté de lui, silencieux, hésitant à rester vu le froid terrible et le vent qui se levait, mais finit par s'assoir. Le silence continua de s'étiré un moment._

 _Les mains vissées dans les poches, cherchant à se protéger tant bien que mal, le plus vieux des deux se décida à parler, prenant une voix calme, presque un murmure dans la pénombre._

\- _Pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça Taylor ?_

 _L'autre eut un semi-sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Si ça avait été son frère qui lui avait posé cette question, il aurait immédiatement monté les tours, sur la défensive. Mais il avait un grand respect pour Andrew. Comme celui-ci et David étaient amis depuis leurs primes enfances, ils s'étaient toujours connus tous les deux. D'ailleurs, Taylor le considérait un peu comme un second frère. Et pour dire vrai, il se sentait plus proche de lui que de David._

\- _Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas retouché à_ ces merdes _de pilules depuis la fois où vous m'avez choppé avec mon frère. J'ai suffisamment dérouillé avec ce que m'a mis notre Père pour ne pas avoir envie de réitérer. Je me contente d'un petit pétard de temps à autre._

\- _Ce n'était pas ma question, répondit Andrew toujours calmement, gardant le regard fixé devant lui._

\- _Je sais._

\- _Alors ?_

\- _Je t'avouerais que je n'en sais rien moi-même. Peut-être qu'on a simplement oublié de m'apprendre à avoir des limites._

\- _Sans doute, approuva Andrew en tournant enfant les yeux sur lui. Il faudra que tu apprennes à te mettre des limites et à accepter qu'on t'en mette. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas ça le vrai fond du problème._

 _Taylor soupira, réfléchissant un moment, puis approfondit._

\- _Peut-être bien aussi que j'essaie de faire réagir les gens en faisant des conneries. Pour qu'ils me voient, qu'ils comprennent que je suis quelqu'un, et pas juste un pion qu'on façonne comme on veut et qu'on déplace uniquement comme on le souhaite. Je veux qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, et pas seulement pour la mauvaise image que je risque de jeter sur la famille._

 _Ces paroles avaient été prononcées de manière appuyée, comme si elles étaient lourdes à sortir. Le fond du problème était bien là. Un jeune homme qui voulait juste arrêter de vivre pour les autres et qu'on le considère. Rien de plus. Andrew était content que ce soit sorti, car il avait de l'affection pour Taylor et cela l'embêtait de le voir sombrer._

\- _En tout cas, je suis content si tu as déjà décroché des stupéfiants, déclara-t-il avec douceur._

 _Taylor lui accorda un sourire malicieux, accompagné d'un petit tic de la lèvre inférieur, baissa les yeux en mode réflexion, puis demanda à son tour._

\- _Et toi ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

\- _Je te demande pardon ? sursauta légèrement l'autre._

\- _Bein oui, tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant que tu files un mauvais coton en ce moment. Déjà, tu n'es plus en couple avec Stella, qui est sincèrement une putain de bombe. Personne de censé ne larguerait une fille comme ça volontairement, alors c'est sûrement elle qui t'a quitté. La question c'est : qu'est-ce que tu as à bien pu faire pour que ça arrive ?_

 _Andrew se raidit légèrement sur le banc en métal froid. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la discussion se retourne contre lui. Mais bon, puisqu'il était piégé et qu'il n'avait encore pu en parler à personne pour l'instant, autant vider son sac. Ça le soulagerait peut-être._

\- _Eh bien, elle et moi on a eu une grande conversation, et on s'est rendu compte tous les deux qu'on ne s'aimait pas comme on le devrait, et que ce serait mieux de se quitter avant d'en venir à se faire souffrir._

 _C'était à peu près ça, mais il manquait quelques détails à cette explication. Des détails qu'Andrew n'était pas décidé à révéler à Taylor ou à quiconque d'autre. Il avait promis de conserver le secret que lui avait confié Stella, ainsi que l'autre chose évoquée durant leur rupture. Celle qui le troublait._

 _Malheureusement, Taylor ne semblait pas décidé à se contenter de ça et demanda :_

\- _Quand tu dis que vous ne vous aimiez pas comme vous auriez dû… y a une raison à ça ?_

 _Le plus vieux fut légèrement surpris, et pris de court. Il soupira profondément, une volute de vapeur se formant dans l'air crépusculaire. Il était en train de réfléchir à la manière d'éluder la question, mais le jeune Moore se tourna vers lui, et l'interrogea simplement :_

\- _Vos cœurs étaient déjà pris par d'autre, hein ?_

 _Andrew fut interloqué par cette remarque et sursauta légèrement, la mine déconfite. Taylor lui accorda un sourire un peu évasif (il devait être un peu défoncé avec ce qu'il fumait), puis marmonna :_

\- _Ce ne serait pas de mon frangin que tu es épris, des fois ?_

\- _Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclama à moitié Andrew, choqué par cette question déplacée, rougissant subitement._

\- _Non, non, le prend pas mal, tenta de se rattraper le plus jeune en gesticulant de manière incohérente. C'est cool, je n'dis pas ça pour te blâmer… C'est juste que… en novembre, quand il a essayé de sortir avec l'autre pouf de Rose, tu as passé la soirée à le regarder comme si t'étais jaloux. Je le sais, j'étais là… enfin, jusqu'à ce que vous me chopiez avec la dope et que je me casse. Mais j'ai bien cru voir quelque chose ce soir-là… et depuis, l'un comme l'autre vous vous êtes éloignés… Alors je sais pas, je demande, c'est tout._

 _Andrew mit un petit instant à analyser ce que venait de dire l'autre. Son cœur battait à toute allure, son sang pulsant dans ses tempes. Voyant son malaise, Taylor le rassura pour l'inciter à parler :_

\- _Tu peux me le dire tu sais… C'est promis-jurer-cracher (il se racla la gorge et expulsa au loin une glaire, ce qui était assez répugnant), je n'répéterai rien à personne, ce sera notre secret._

\- _Bon, soupira profondément Andrew, en tâchant de retrouver sa contenance. Très bien. Peut-être bien que ton frère occupe une grande place dans mon cœur. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je veux dire… je ne crois pas être attiré par les hommes, je prenais vraiment mon pied avec Stella, et celles d'avant, alors je vois mal pourquoi je me sens si bizarre en sa présence._

 _Tiens, dire ça à haute voix lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Se l'entendre dire donnait soudainement une dimension supplémentaire à la problématique, la rendant tangible. Et cela l'effrayait davantage encore._

\- _Bein… ça tu vois… fit Taylor après un temps de réflexion, reposant son regard sur le terrain, commençant à rouler un nouveau pétard. Je ne peux pas répondre pour toi, je ne suis pas à ta place. C'est à toi d'essayer de tirer ça au clair._

 _Il y eut un nouveau silence, qui dura un certain temps cette fois-ci. Chacun était plongé dans ses réflexions. Andrew avait sorti ses mains de ses poches et se tripotait à présent nerveusement les doigts, tâchant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais n'y parvenant pas._

 _Plus il retournait la chose dans sa tête, plus il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans de la mélasse. Un peu comme s'il n'y avait, en définitif, pas de réelle réponse. Et cela l'agaçait._

\- _Après, ça ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça, finit par marmonner Taylor, arrivé au bout de son roulage._

\- _Ah bon ? Et pourquoi, interrogea avec surprise l'autre._

\- _Je vous observe tous les deux depuis notre enfance et c'est vrai que vous avez une façon… très fusionnelle de fonctionner. Tu sais, ça n's'explique pas, mais ça se ressent ce genre de truc. C'est surement pour ça que tout le monde au lycée plaisante en prétendant que vous êtes un couple, mais peut-être qu'au final c n''est pas qu'une blague dans la réalité. Enfin je n'sais pas…_

 _Il se tut un instant et observa son joint sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il tenait bien. Il était à la fois incohérent et parfaitement dans le juste. Andrew ne savait pas trop quoi répondre._

\- _Enfin… si tu veux, j'peux être ton confident, ajouta Taylor en glissant le kéké entre ses lèvres, cherchant son briquet dans ses poches. Le temps que tu fasses d'l'ordre dans tout ça. C'est toujours mieux que de ruminer tout seul et de t'en rendre malade._

 _Andrew, eut un petit rire nerveux et tourna la tête vers le plus jeune, qui le regardait également à présent avec le sourire d'une personne qui n'était plus très sobre._

\- _Et qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu n'iras pas tout raconter à ton frère quand je me confierai à toi ? interrogea très sobrement l'élève de terminal._

\- _Tu sais, j'ai craché donc je suis lié à un serment, lui répondit le plus jeune en lui désignant un espace indistinct dans l'ombre, là où son crachat avait dû aller s'écraser. Et puis de toute manière, David et moi on ne se parle presque plus depuis l'histoire au bar._

\- _Bon très bien, finit par céder Andrew après un temps de réflexion. Va pour ça._

 _Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Taylor lui tendit le bédo. Andrew l'observa d'un air surpris et choqué. Face à cette réaction, le plus jeune répondit calmement :_

\- _C'est bon, j'l'ai pas corsé, tu n'risques rien. Ça va juste te détendre un petit moment, comme ça tu pourras arrêter de te prendre la tête pour ce soir. Et ça n'crée pas de dépendance, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tout le monde est renseigné de nos jours._

 _À cet instant, Andrew se trouva face à un dilemme moral. Il hésita un instant, se pinçant les lèvres, pesa le pour et le contre, tendit la main, se ravisa, dévisagea Taylor, puis pensa à David._

 _Cela lui fit prendre sa décision. Il attrapa le joins qui lui était proposé, et se laissa tenter. Pas qu'il ait envie de sombrer là-dedans, mais il avait effectivement lu que ça aidait à se détendre et que c'était parfois prescrit contre la dépression._

 _Il tira sa première bouffée, et toussa bruyamment, ayant avalé la fumée. Taylor lui donna quelques explications sur la manière de bien fumer, et ils se laissèrent aller, restant jusqu''à relativement tard dans le froid grandissant._

\- _En tout cas, je kifferais que tu deviennes mon beau-frère, murmura le jeune Moore dans le silence de la nuit. Ça ferait bien chier à mon père en plus._

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	26. Chapter 4 : 10 ans plus tôt - partie 4

**REDEMPTION**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Dix ans plus tôt**

 **Partie IV**

Toujours enfoncé dans le canapé, David marqua une pause dans son récit et prit une grande gorgée de jus d'orange. Il venait de terminer de narrer l'épisode de la soirée de novembre. À côté de lui, Lucy l'observait avec dubitation.

\- D'accord, ton frère a commencé à prendre de la drogue… Mais ça ne m'explique pas vraiment ce que je veux savoir.

\- Du calme, la tempéra David en levant une main pour l'inciter à patienter. Je vais y venir, mais tu dois avoir tous les éléments pour comprendre comment on en est arrivé là avec Andrew.

\- Donc tu vas me dire que le fait que tu te sois dépucelé avec la première venue pour tenter de te prouver que tu n'étais pas gay (David la foudroya du regard) a une réelle importance dans cette histoire ?

\- Premièrement, je n'ai même pas réussi à me dépuceler avec elle, se renfrogna David en faisant un geste qui signifiait que « ce n'était pas monté ». Et secondement, oui, ça a une grande importance car c'est à partir de là que je n'ai plus pu nier la vérité.

Lucy l'observait avec de grands yeux ronds, l'air ébahi, la bouche bée, puis partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Le petit mime, doublé par le sérieux avec lequel son ami venait d'avouer ne pas avoir réussi à avoir d'érection en présence de la fameuse Rose était absolument décalé et risible. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. L'image _cartoonesque_ qu'elle avait en tête à présent valait tout l'or du monde.

\- C'est fini oui ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton pincé, ayant un peu honte de sa réaction.

\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est les nerfs qui se relâchent après la tension de ce matin, hahaha.

Elle rit encore un instant, puis fit un gros effort pour se reprendre, but une gorgée de son thé, et se reconcentra sur son ami.

\- Bien, continues je t'en prie.

Elle voyait sur le visage de David qu'elle venait de légèrement le vexer, mais tant pis. Elle avait l'habitude, il se renfrognait toujours pour un rien. Les sourcils froncés, il continua son récit.

\- Donc, comme je le disais : oui, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience de mon… « problème ».

Lucy fit une moue et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant user de ce mot. Tout le fond du problème était là. Il refusait lui-même de reconnaitre que c'était absolument normal, et non pas un problème. Elle désespérait intérieurement de le voir assumer pleinement un jour, même si elle devait avouer qu'il avait fait de sacrés progrès depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

\- Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Dans un premier temps, rien du tout. J'ai seulement pris peur et me suis refermé davantage. Je me suis éloigné quelque peu de mes amis en prétextant que j'avais besoin de temps pour réviser. Avec l'approche des examens, on m'a cru et laissé tranquille.

\- Et Andrew ?

David laissa passer un court silence, regardant droit devant lui, une certaine mélancolie dans les yeux. Il fallait croire que parler de toute cette histoire lui faisait plutôt du bien, car il n'avait pas eu de vive réaction en entendant le nom de son apparemment ex-copain.

\- Il semblerait que lui aussi ait eu des problèmes à la même période.

\- Quels genres de problèmes ? fut surprise la rouquine, battant des paupières.

\- Je l'ignore, mais je sais simplement qu'il a commencé à être également plus distant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne vers moi pour savoir comment j'allais puisque je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, mais au contraire, il est resté le plus loin possible. Et un jour, je l'ai surpris en train de fumer du cannabis avec mon frère.

 _Depuis quelques temps, David avait un mauvais pressentiment. Février était désormais entamé, les examens approchaient et malgré cela, il constatait des choses atterrantes. Bien qu'il s'obstine à rester le plus dans son coin possible, il avait constaté que le comportement de son ami avait grandement changé._

 _En effet, Andrew était devenu subitement turbulent, moins concentré en cours, insolents avec le corps enseignant. Ça semblait sortir de nulle part._

 _A cause de cela, il avait été plusieurs fois convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur, et la rumeur disait qu'il était actuellement en sursit. Il avait même été suspendu une semaine._

 _Le motif ?_

 _Une altercation lors du dernier match inter-lycée de baseball. L'équipe de Fasmay Hill venait de perdre, et un des joueurs de l'équipe adverse s'en était un peu trop vanté. Visiblement, de ce qu'avait entendu dire David, il avait taquiné Andrew en lui disant que c'était à cause de son jeu que son équipe avait perdu la partie._

 _Le numéro 11 l'avait très mal pris et avait envoyé son poing dans la figure de l'adversaire, provoquant une bagarre généralisée sur le terrain en plus de l'indignation des spectateurs._

 _En temps normal David serait intervenu. Il serait descendu des gradins, aurait été au vestiaire avec le reste de l'équipe, et aurait essayé de savoir ce que signifiait cette altercation infantile._

 _Malheureusement, il n'en avait même pas eu le courage. C'était effroyablement lâche de sa part, mais depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour les hommes et le fait que son ami ne le laissait pas indifférent, il n'osait même plus le confronter._

 _L'histoire c'était terminée par l'expulsion provisoire d'Andrew et son renvoie de l'équipe de baseball. Il était sorti en rage du bureau du proviseur, hurlant à son encontre que sans lui, jamais l'équipe ne remporterait le tournois inter-lycée. L'avenir lui donnerait raison mais ce n'était pas le sujet._

 _A ce moment-là, David avait tout de même tenté de l'intercepter dans le couloir pour voir s'il allait bien, s'il voulait lui parler, mais Andrew lui avait jeté un regard étrange, empli d'une expression inconnue, et était passé tout droit sans lui accorder une parole._

 _L'ainé Moore l'avait vu quitter le lycée et rejoindre Taylor, qui l'attendait sur le parvis du parking. Cela le surprit grandement, car il les vit échanger une poignée de main amicale, et partir ensemble._

 _David n'en était pas revenu. Déjà parce que ça signifiait que son frère séchait les cours en plus de tout le reste de ses conneries, mais qu'il entrainait Andrew dans son sillage. Un terrible sentiment avait envahi le jeune homme à cette constatation. Il commençait à se demander très sérieusement si le comportement étrange de son ami et son rapprochement de Taylor n'était pas lié._

 _Il s'était alors interrogé s'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de savoir si son petit frère n'avait pas une mauvaise influence et n'avait pas fait sombrer Andrew du côté obscur de la Force._

 _La perspective le faisait frissonner d'horreur. Il se jura à ce moment-là qu'il lui fallait tirer rapidement cette histoire au clair. Malgré son malaise vis-à-vis de son ami d'enfance, il ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer sans rien faire._

\- _Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama David en sortant de sa voiture (il avait passé le permis peu après Noël), fou de rage._

 _Il se trouvait à présent dans la zone industrielle de la ville, près de la gare routière, sous le pont autoroutier, un peu en dehors de Fasmay Hill. Face à lui, Taylor, qu'il avait entendu sortir en pleine nuit et décidé de suivre, et à sa très grande déception… Andrew !_

 _Tous les deux semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous ici en pleine nuit. David était resté un moment caché et avait pu les observer se rouler des joins et se les griller. Effaré, puis franchement en colère contre ces deux imbéciles – un tel comportement de la part de Taylor ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, mais la surprise venait d'Andrew –, il avait décidé d'intervenir._

 _Les deux autres, pris sur le fait, avaient vivement sursauté lorsque David avait allumé les phares et était sorti en hurlant de colère. Ils le regardèrent s'approcher à grands enjambées, l'un honteux, l'autre sur la défensive. L'ainé Moore se planta devant eux, les dévisageant, de la rage sur le visage. Après un instant, il réussit à articuler une phrase, agressive, en fixant son regard noir sur Andrew :_

\- _Alors c'était ça, hein ?! L'herbe ! C'était ça ton changement de comportement ?!_

 _Son ami ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il était pris la main dans le sac et se sentait particulièrement coupable en cet instant, et cela le rendait misérable._

 _La mâchoire serrée par la colère, David se tourna ensuite vers son petit-frère, qui le regardait d'un air peu concerné, lui arrachant le mégot qu'il avait à la main (et s'était éteint tout seul), lui tirant une sorte de protestation. Il exhiba devant son cadet l'objet du méfait._

\- _Alors comme ça, mécontent de te détruire, tu incites aussi les autres à te suivre ?! lui asséna David._

\- _David, s'il te plait, calme-toi et laisses-moi t'expli… voulut intervenir Andrew, mais son ami lui intima le silence en levant une main, sans toutefois détourner le regard de son frère._

\- _Alors ?! hurla-t-il encore, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?_

\- _Ho ça va ? soupira d'agacement le plus jeune des trois, qui devait déjà avoir fumé avant et était totalement «_ stone » _, comme disaient les jeunes. Détends-toi un peu, c'n''est pas non plus comme si je l'avais forcé._

 _Enragé un peu plus encore par cette réplique, David jeta le joins par terre sous les protestations plates de son frère - qui lui balançait le prix déraisonnable de la marchandise à la tête – et l'écrasa du talon. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son ami et l'observa avec un regard où se mêlaient incompréhension, colère et mépris._

\- _Et toi, t'es assez con pour te foutre en l'air avec ça, lâcha-t-il avec déception._

 _Andrew ne répondit rien, honteux. Il s'humecta les lèvres, le regard fuyant, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour se justifier. Mais bien sûr, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il savait que c'était lui qui se trouvait en tort. Il finit par poser les yeux sur son ami, la mine désolée, mais ne parla pas._

 _Face à son silence, David perdit patience. Il poussa un profond soupir de désappointement, et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la voiture. Il ouvrit brusquement la portière et lança à l'encontre de son ami :_

\- _Franchement, ressaisis-toi, bordel ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !_

 _Puis à son petit frère :_

\- _Et toi monte dans cette voiture !_

\- _Va te faire foutre, lui répondit son cadet en lui offrant un joli doigt d'honneur._

 _Poussant une sorte de grognement d'agacement, David monta dans le véhicule, toisa encore les deux autres au travers du pare-brise, puis démarra et s'en alla en les abandonnant ici. Il savait que ses parents désapprouveraient qu'il ne l'ait pas ramené à la maison et le sermonneraient, mais il était à bout de patience._

 _Sur le chemin du retour, il tourna et retourna la chose dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons qui pourraient bien avoir poussé Andrew à commencer le cannabis. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire des trucs pareils. Il était l'une des personnes les plus censées de son entourage._

 _Puis, après l'incompréhension, vint la culpabilité._

 _Andrew devait avoir de sacrés problèmes pour se laisser aller à de telles bêtises. Et lui, il n'était pas présent pour aider son ami. Il lui avait complètement tourné le dos depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Se préserver lui-même ? Mais se préserver de quoi au juste ? De son attirance pour lui ? De la douleur de se faire repousser si ça venait à se savoir ? Ou au contraire de ne pas oser lui dire ?_

 _Il se posait soudainement la question de savoir si c'était vraiment justifiée. Est-ce que la peur de souffrir était une excuse valable pour risquer de perdre un ami aussi précieux que celui-ci. Un ami avec qui il partageait tout depuis l'enfance ?_

 _Non, il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher pour des raisons aussi bêtes. Il avait mal agi en s'isolant ainsi, en le repoussant. Il devait se faire pardonner. Il devait être présent pour Andrew, qui visiblement allait mal. C'était son rôle d'ami._

 _En accord avec lui-même, il décida qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter de fuir. Dès que possible, il prendrait le temps de le confronter, et si possible d'essayer de comprendre ses soucis et de l'aider à y apporter une solution qui ne passe pas par la fumette._

 _Son amitié comptait bien plus que son attirance._

* * *

 _Votre avis sur cette partie ?_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
